


Try Again

by kadeeleigh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Time Loop, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadeeleigh/pseuds/kadeeleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to change the past? Hotch and Reid are about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my stories "Don't Look Back" and "Magic", but before "Hotchner Christmas" and "Perception". I apologize for the lack of order! There obviously needs to be a wedding story after this one, and I guess I should get to that straight away.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters residing in the world of Criminal Minds…I just like to take them out to play.
> 
> Reviews are like hugs!

SSA Aaron Hotchner woke slowly from a dream. He noticed immediately that something wasn't right, when he realized that Spencer wasn't beside him in bed. It was early, and he was not ready to wake up yet, but the absence of his lover was disconcerting. Aaron began to sit up, when his cell phone rang. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand, and checked the caller ID. The display said that the caller was Reid...not Spencer, but Reid. Puzzled at this, and the fact that their private ring tone was conspicuously absent, he answer cautiously.

“Hotchner.” said Aaron gruffly. 

“Hotch? Aaron? Is that you?” asked a panicked Reid.

“Spencer, Babe...I'm here. Where are you?”

“Oh, thank God...you remember.” Reid took a deep breath before he continued. “I'm at my old apartment...the one in DC.”

Aaron was confused. “I don't understand...why are you there? Didn't you sub-let?”

“Look around you, Aaron...where are you?” asked Spencer carefully.

Darkness still enveloped his bedroom, so he leaned to his left and turned on the light. The sudden brightness blinded him for a moment, but as his eyes adjusted he realized that while the room he was in felt familiar, it was definitely not where he and Spencer had gone to bed last night. “Spencer...what the fuck is going on?”

“You're at your old apartment, aren't you?” The question sound more like a statement. “Stay right where you are, I'll be there in a few minutes. Babe...don't move until I get there. I'll be ten minutes...please trust me.”

oOo

Reid voice over:

“The past is not dead. In fact, it's not even past.” - William Faulkner

Hotch felt ridiculous sitting in his old bedroom waiting for Spencer. 'I'm a Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI, and I'm hiding in bedroom waiting for my 160 pound boyfriend to come rescue me.' Aaron chastised his inner monologue...he trusted Spencer implicitly, and he knew without question, that if the young genius told him to wait, he would wait...no matter what.

It was a little less that ten minutes later that Hotch heard a frantic knock at his front door...scratch that...his former front door. Relieved that he would finally have some answers, Aaron hurried to unlock the door. The sight that greeted him caused him to literally stumble backwards in shock. Standing before him was his Spencer, but no...this wasn't his lover...this was something he couldn't explain...something he couldn't begin to wrap his head around.

Spencer looked at him sheepishly before walking into the apartment and closing the door. “What ever you do, Aaron...do not laugh. This is not in the least bit funny.”

Standing before him was a throwback version of his lover...long hair, glasses, brown corduroy pants, and minus about 15 pounds of muscle. “Spencer...what the hell?”

“I'll tell you what I know in a second. First, can I please have a kiss...I am feeling extremely unattractive right now, and could use the validation.” 

Aaron chuckled, before pulling the young genius towards him, kissing him passionately, while running his fingers through Spencer's long hair. The senior agent pulled away, and smiled. “God...I didn't realize how much I missed your hair.”

As Hotch looked into Spencer's eyes, he saw vulnerability and pain...things that had all but disappeared over their time together. “Spencer...aside from this all being very strange, you're worrying me. What's going on?”

The young genius took a deep breath before beginning. “I've been through all the possible scenarios...time travel, parallel universes, alternate realities, worm holes. Each scenario has some supporters within the theoretical physics community, depending on your school of thought. It was rumored that Einstein actually solved the equation for the unified field theory back in the forties, but destroyed his work, fearing that man wasn't ready. More recent science fiction novels often utilize the 'all possible worlds' theory of quantum mechanics to explain the differing realities. They theorize that all possible realities exist, to take into account human decision-making and free will. Time travel theories tend to be slightly more cumbersome, as the ramifications of the butterfly effect or chaos theory can alter reality at the atomic or subatomic level. On the other hand, I suppose that some religious sub-cultures might consider our situation a cosmic 'do over'.”

Aaron was totally lost. “I realize that I asked you what was going on, but that...that was not...I don't understand...”

Spencer approached his supervisor. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Babe?”

He grabbed Aaron's hand, and slowly walked him into the bathroom. He flipped the light switch, and stood behind his lover as he turned him towards the mirror. Hotch looked at himself carefully. He had to admit, there were a few less wrinkles than he remembered from yesterday, and he was also positive that the T-shirt he was wearing had been thrown out years ago. He also noticed a few fresh cuts on his face. Spencer looked over the older man's shoulder, as he gently ran his fingertips under the hem of his lover's shirt. Confused, Aaron frowned, but relaxed to allow Reid to pull the garment over his head. His body felt stiff, and raising his arms to rid himself of the t-shirt was difficult. He felt Spencer's hands slowly tracing the lines of his chest and stomach, which was always a distraction.

“Spencer...please...tell me what...”

Before he could finish his thought, Reid gently nudged his boss's chin, until he looked back towards his reflection. It took a few seconds for Hotch to comprehend what Spencer was trying to show him, but once his mind began process all of the tiny details, he could only look at Spencer mutely.

No scars...his chest, his stomach...no violation. Hotch spun around quickly and grabbed Reid by his upper arms, and pushed him against the bathroom wall. “Time travel? That's what you were trying to explain...an alternate reality?”

Spencer nodded slowly, glancing fearfully as his lover's fingers digging angrily into his flesh.

No Foyet...at least not yet.

But, that would mean... “Haley...Haley's still alive?”

Aaron suddenly realized how hard he was squeezing Spencer, and released him quickly. “Babe...I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry.” he said as he pulled his partner into a tight embrace.

Aaron could see the hurt in his eyes. When he realized what the genius was thinking, he moved swiftly to pull the young man towards him holding his face in his hands. “Look at me, Spencer. Look...at...me. Yes, I would love to be able to save Haley. I would also like to save Sam...hell, I'm all for not getting stabbed myself. But none of that...absolutely none of that, would change anything between us. Do you understand that? Nothing can change us...nothing.”

“But you could have your family back. That's what you've always wanted...you told me yourself, 'What I want I can't have'. You told me that...” pronounced Reid sullenly.

Aaron smiled, and began to laugh. Spencer looked away, confused, obviously not seeing the humor in the situation. “Babe...oh god, how do I put this...what I said to you that day...was my incredibly awkward attempt at trying to tell you that I had feelings for YOU, not Haley. You and Jack are all the family I will ever need. I love you.”

Spencer, who up to this point had been doing anything and everything he could to not look at Aaron, finally met his lover's eyes. “But...”

Hotch quickly stopped Spencer's protest with a passionate kiss. “That conversation is over...we have other things to worry about...the most important being, when are we?”

The two men clung to each other for several moments, until Spencer finally spoke. “In my jacket...I stopped on the way and got a newspaper. I thought it might help, but I didn't want to look at it without you.”

oOo

Aaron made a pot of coffee, before joining Spencer on the couch with two steaming mugs and a plate of croissants. “This was all I had in there that even remotely resembled breakfast,” said Hotch with a smile.

“It's perfect, thanks...now sit...I don't think that we can put this off any longer.”

The Doctor's hands shook as he picked up the newspaper that had been sitting folded in his lap. Aaron squeezed his thigh in encouragement, and left his hand on the young man's leg. The weight of his lover's hand gave Spencer the confidence he needed to finally open the paper for both of them to see.

The young genius opened the rolled up Washington Post slowly, taking the time to flatten out the pages that had become twisted and sweat stained on his way to Aaron's.

“Babe...it's okay...quit worrying if it's straight,” said Aaron more sharply than he had intended.

Spencer looked chagrin, and handed the paper to his supervisor reluctantly. Hotch smiled at his agent, and opened the paper to the front page, spreading it over both of their laps.

The two men looked at each other, then at the paper. The publication date of that day's Washington Post stared back at them. “March 10th, 2009,” whispered Aaron. “What does that mean?” he asked the man beside him.

“Okay...” began the young genius, “March 10th of 2009...we had just gotten back from Oregon. Ian Coakley, remember?”

“Oh my god...that's why I feel so sore...I was in a car accident yesterday.” exclaimed Hotch.

“I was gonna mention that you looked a little worse for wear.”

“Hey...” said Aaron indignantly.

Spencer laughed and pushed the newspaper to the floor, before climbing onto his lover's lap. “You will always be the most handsome and sexiest man in the world to me,” declared the young man before placing a soft, loving kiss on the older man's lips. “Besides, you get beat up so often that I already take that into consideration...”

Hotch laughed aloud, then growled playfully as he grabbed the young doctor and threw him down on the couch, tickling him unmercifully.

The laughter served to release the build-up of tension in the two men. Finally able to truly relax, the younger man laid his head in his supervisor's lap, Hotch's left hand securely on Spencer's chest, his right playing with the young man's long hair.

“So...we're back from Oregon...what's next?” asked Hotch.

“Well...” said the young genius, “...if we haven't already affected anything by being here, I should be recovering from Anthrax at this time next week.”

“Annapolis is beautiful in the Spring.” said Hotch whimsically. “But...aside from that...what are the chances we could prevent you from getting Anthrax?”

Spencer ruminated on the question for a moment before answering. “I think...that it will be a good opportunity to see how much control we might have in the outcome of predetermined events. Given that we already have the known parameters of the event, and, assuming that we're willing to let the events unfold as they did the first...”

“Unfold the way they did the first time? Are you suggesting that we let that psychopath infect those people in the park?” asked Aaron incredulously.

“It's the only way to ascertain exactly how much affect our knowledge will have on our own behavior, and how our altered behavior might change the outcome of events.” concluded Reid factually.

Hotch stared at his subordinate warily. “We have to...”

“Aaron, we can't.”

“What do you mean, we can't?”

“Think about it, Babe. Let's say we want to go out to the park with a surveillance team. Maryland is not our jurisdiction. We could say that we received an anonymous phone call, but again, our involvement would be limited to informing the Maryland Police. The best case scenario would be that the locals catch the guy. What do you think the chances are that they'll apprehend him before he has the chance to test his disbursal method?”

Aaron considered the situation. “Slim to none,” he mumbled.

“Exactly,” said the young genius. “In the best case scenario, there are actually more people exposed...and we still aren't going to be called in until the CDC is. For this event, the best change that we can hope for is that we can accelerate the investigation, so that we can find the antidote sooner rather than later.”

Slightly defeated, Aaron nodded in agreement.

“And, you need to be prepared for the possibility that I will be exposed again.”

“NO,” growled Hotch protectively. “That is not going to happen.”

Spencer smiled broadly, and wrapped himself tightly around his lover. “It may have to happen...to save the others, it may have to.”

“I don't accept the inevitability of that,” said Hotch defiantly.

“I'm not saying that it is inevitable, only that we should be prepared. My exposure to the Anthrax may be a necessary by-product of finding the antidote.” 

Spencer began placing feather-light kisses down his lover's neck, knowing how ticklish this area is. Hotch started to giggle and squirm away from Reid, until he could stand it no more. He grabbed the young man and threw him down on the couch, pinning his arms above his head, and keeping his neck a safe distance from those lusciously wicked lips.

A knock at the door interrupted what had promised to be an extremely passionate attack on the young doctor currently lying underneath Aaron. Spencer looked up at his supervisor quizzically. “Were you expecting someone?”

Hotch rolled his eyes at the young genius as he pushed himself off the couch. “If I was expecting someone, it was almost four years ago...it must have slipped my mind.”

Spencer sat up and began running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the longer locks.

Aaron did the same as he headed towards the door. He checked himself in the mirror hanging in the entryway and, satisfied, he opened the door. To his surprise, a very tiny Jack Hotchner came barreling through the door. 

“Daddy...Daddy...Daddy!” Jack yelled happily as he ran towards his father, and straight into Aaron's arms. Aaron picked up the boy and gave him a huge bear hug, before turning his attention to his very much alive ex-wife.

Haley stood at the front door, frowning, arms crossed, glaring at Aaron suspiciously. “Aaron, I thought you told me that you were free this weekend. If you have to work, its not fair to Jack...”

It took the Senior Agent less than five seconds to carefully compartmentalize all of the emotions he was currently experiencing. His efforts were made infinitely easier when he spotted a man standing behind Haley, with one hand on her shoulder.

“Whoa...Haley.” said Hotch. “I'm not working this weekend...where did you get that idea?”

“Well, if you aren't working, what is he doing here?” she asked, nodding in Spencer's direction.

Aaron grinned and handed Jack to Spencer before addressing his ex-wife. “Well, its quite possible that he's doing the same thing here, that he...” indicating the man now standing in the entryway to his home. “...is doing there. Haley...you and your friend have a very nice day, and we'll have Jack back by 7:00pm tomorrow.”

“Aaron Hotchner...are you insane? Do you actually think that I am going to let you take Jack with you and some person he barely knows, to do who knows what? He's been going through enough right now, and I won't let...”

The two agents looked at each other in shock, before turning their attention to the furious woman at the door. “Haley...can you please keep it down...” Hotch began, before being cut off by his ex-wife.

“What are you thinking, Aaron?” asked Haley. “Jack, let's go. Daddy is apparently busy today and doesn't have time..."

“No, Mommy...I'm with Daddy and his friend. Go now.” Jack crossed his arm defiantly and refused to make eye contact with his mother.

Aaron braced himself for the verbal battery to begin. Instead, she looked at the young genius with curiosity, her eyes examining the situation carefully. Her ex-husband, shirtless, in his pajama bottoms, looking completely relaxed...the awkward young man looking totally at home with her son in his arms, and the curious way that Aaron used his body as a shield, protecting his agent. “How long, Aaron?” she asked quietly. 

Aaron smiled warmly as he looked back at Spencer. “Not nearly long enough...definitely not as long as the two of you.” said Aaron gesturing to the man in the doorway of his apartment. “Haley...enjoy your weekend. See you tomorrow night.”

Haley turned to go. “7:00 pm, Aaron...not a second later.” Hotch nodded his head dutifully, as he swung the door shut, giving the couple barely enough time reach the hallway as it closed.

“Daddy...I'm hungry,” said Jack as soon as the door closed.

“Didn't your Mom feed you this morning, Buddy?”

The toddler smiled shyly and nodded. “...but we didn't have pancakes.”

Spencer grinned happily. “Hey! Can we go to that breakfast place near the Mall? The one with the blueberry crepes? I love that place. We can go there, right Aaron?” asked Spencer eagerly.

Hotch eyed his genius suspiciously. “Sounds good to me, but isn't that a little far away?”

“Well, I'm hoping that if I'm good, and eat all of my breakfast, you might take Jack and I shopping.”

Aaron looked back at his lover in confusion. “Shopping?”

“Well, yea.” said Spencer matter-of-factly. “There is no way that I can let you be seen with me looking like this...people would think you were crazy.”

oOo

By 11:00am, the trio had finished both their breakfast and their shopping. Reid was loaded down with several bag, which contained long sleeved dress shirts, non-corduroy slacks, a couple of pairs of jeans, and most importantly, two new pairs of chucks. As they loaded the back of the SUV with their purchases, Reid took the opportunity to run his fingers through his newly shorn locks, and put on his freshly minted Ray-Bans. “I feel much better now...how about you Jack?”

The toddler nodded in agreement, as he clutched his brand new soccer ball. “Daddy got me a ball,” he said loudly as the two men laughed.

“He sure did, Buddy,” said Reid as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

“Okay...let's all go to Spencer's apartment.” said Hotch, in his most authoritative tone.

Spencer eyed his boss suspiciously. “Babe, my place is fine, but it isn't child-proofed...and isn't your apartment closer?” asked Reid.

“Foyet. I feel like he's already watching me.” said Aaron quietly. “Knowing what I know, I can't put you or Jack in danger.”

“Alright...my place is a good plan, then.” said Spencer with a smile. He placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder, and gave a comforting squeeze. “We'll figure this out, and get Foyet before he ever knows what hit him.” 

As Spencer entered his old apartment, he realized immediately what Morgan and Hotch had meant when they talked about muscle memory. As he took in the sights and smells of his apartment, his body began moving of its own volition. Keys were thrown into the bowl by the table, coat over the chair in the corner, shopping bags in the closet, and a beeline to the coffee maker.

Aaron watched the young Doctor with amusement. “Wow...feels like you never moved out.”

Spencer poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. “Did you say something, Babe?”

Hotch turned on the television for Jack, and kissed him on the top of the head before joining Reid in the kitchen. “I said...that you act as if you never moved out of here.”

“I know...its incredibly amazing, and also kind of creepy how our minds work. I bet if you opened the refrigerator, I'd be able to tell you everything that's in there.” Spencer shivered a little at the thought.

“You have an eidetic memory...I would be surprised if your couldn't tell me what was in there.” commented Aaron as he wrapped his arms around the young genius. “Grab us some coffee, and I'll get Jack some juice. We need to make some kind of plan.”

Spencer smiled at his lover. “I know how much you like to feel like you have control, which, in this situation, is virtually impossible...but you seem to be handling it much better than I anticipated. So...when should we plan on your inevitable breakdown?”

Hotch chuckled heartily, and pulled Spencer into a tight embrace. “That is an unfair characterization. I feel like I've been really open-minded about this whole thing...”

Spencer put his hands gently on Aaron's face, and looked deep into his lover's eyes. “Your head is about to explode, isn't it?”

“YES it is.” affirmed Hotch with absolutely no hesitation. “How can you be so okay with this?”

“One of the downfalls of being a grown-up is that reality is unavoidable. You became a husband and a father. There was no more room in there for believing in magic, or monsters or infinite possibilities.”

“And you? asked Hotch curiously.

“Aaron...to me, magic is a reality...monsters still lurk in dark corners, and while many things are improbable, I have yet to label anything as impossible. I don't lay in bed at night wishing for Neverland, but I like to think that I'm still a kid at heart.”

Aaron smiled at the young genius. “I don't think we should totally dismiss that Peter Pan thing...you would look really sexy in that outfit...I could be Captain Hook!”

He pulled his young lover close, and began to place light kisses down his neck. Spencer giggled and squirmed out of Aaron's embrace just as Jack rounded the corner.

“Daddy...I'm hungry again.”

oOo

Empty pizza boxes, Chinese food cartons and coffee cups littered Spencer's apartment. The agents had spent their weekend charting time-lines, revisiting painful memories and formulating a plan. When exhaustion hit on Saturday night, Aaron carried his sleeping son to Reid's spare room. The two agents then climbed into Spencer's bed and cuddled together, sleeping little, but comforted by the closeness and warmth. 

Finally, as Sunday evening approached, the trio put away the charts and graphs that Spencer had made, the notes meant to comfort Aaron, various DVDs, and Jack's collection of drawings, with the three of them happily standing outside a big blue police box. At 6:30pm, Aaron and Spencer drove an exhausted little boy home to his mother, and after two days, they were finally alone.

Together, they had agreed that despite Hotch's misgivings, he needed to maintain a presence at his apartment. With no idea how long Foyet had been watching before Aaron had been attacked, an abandoned apartment would not hold his interest. They wouldn't have to track him...they knew exactly where he would be in less than two months...standing in the shadows, knife in hand, waiting.

Spencer could feel the tension radiating off of his lover as they entered the apartment. The young genius took the lead, and quickly turned on all the lights in the apartment, while Aaron remained at the entrance with his gun drawn. Once he had cleared all the rooms, Reid made his way back to where Hotch was waiting. Pulling the older man into the apartment, and shutting the door behind him, The Doctor's mission this evening was to make sure that his lover relaxed enough to get some rest after their sleepless weekend.

Spencer had a plan. While Hotch went to his bedroom to change, the young genius set to work setting the mood for the evening. He started by preparing a bubble bath for his lover, carefully lighting an aromatherapy candle that he had picked up at the Mall...the promise was total relaxation, and he hoped it would do the trick.

Peaking his head into the bedroom, he was able to grab the older agent before he could to get re-dressed. Laughing and swatting away Aaron's roaming hands, he led him to the bathtub and stood watch until he got in. “You do nothing but relax.” said Spencer firmly. “I'll be back in a few minutes to wash your back.”

Aaron smiled lovingly at Reid's efforts to normalize the totally bizarre situation they had found themselves in. “Go on...I can tell you have more planned for this evening. Far be it from me to argue...you always have the best surprises.”

Spencer smiled broadly, and bent over to give Aaron a quick peck on the cheek. “Don't wash anything that you might potentially want me to wash...I'll be right back.”

Reid had already ordered take-out from a great Thai restaurant right down the street from Aaron's apartment. He was a little embarrassed to admit that he had found it on one of his many trips past his supervisor's home, shortly after he had discovered his boss sleeping in his bed while they were out of town on a case. Had he known then, what he knows now, he would have driven straight to the apartment, no time for a meal, and not taken NO for an answer.

With the food warming in the oven, the table set and the candles lit, Spencer made his way back to the bathroom. He slipped through the door quietly, and sat down on the stool Aaron kept by the tub. He began to gently massage his lover's scalp, and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure from the older man.

“Babe...if you keep doing that, I will never get out of this tub. I will simply stay here and pretend that none of this is really happening.”

“You'll get all pruney...and eventually cold and hungry...and all of this will still be happening. Better to come with me, eat some dinner, then allow me to do what I can to tire you out.” With that, he grabbed his naked lover by the hand, and pulled him to his feet, quickly wrapping him in a warm towel.

The food was as good as Spencer remembered it to be, and was happy to see that Aaron had finished his meal. Dinner complete, the young doctor cleaned the table, and sent his lover to relax on the couch. As he rinsed the dinner dishes, he could see that, rather than relaxing, Aaron had begun to study the time-line that they had put together that weekend.

“No, no, no.” yelled Spencer from the kitchen as he dried his hands on a dish towel. “We are done for the evening, and besides...I have other plans for you tonight.”

His interest piqued, Hotch put the papers back on the coffee table and stood, with a playful grin on his face. “Plans, huh? What kind of plans?”

“Secret, romantic plans, and thank you very much for ruining the surprise.” said Spencer sullenly. As he hugged his lover from behind, he whispered seductively into Aaron's ear. “I am going to make sure that you get some sleep tonight...so get into the bedroom, get undressed, and I'll be there in a second.”

A shiver ran up Hotch's spine at Spencer's warm breath on his neck. The senior agent closed his eyes, and let his head drop back onto the younger man's shoulder. Reid chuckled as Hotch sighed. “How did you get this sexy, Babe?

“Lots and lots of practice, my love. Now...get into the bedroom, and you'd better be naked when I get there.”

“Yes, Sir.” responded Aaron happily, before he turned and practically ran to the other room.

Spencer finished cleaning up, and made his way into the bedroom. He found his lover naked, lying face down on the king sized bed, his arms crossed above his head. The young genius smiled as he undressed, joining his boss on the bed, stretching himself out on top of his lover, comforting him with the weight and heat of his body. Aaron groaned in pleasure, and wiggled his hips, purposefully grinding his ass against Spencer's already hard cock.

Spencer giggled, and pushed himself up, so that he was straddling Aaron's hips. He leaned forward and began to gently massage the older man. He started at his scalp, alternating between a firm fingertip massage to the usual pressure points, and gently pulling handfuls of dark hair. 

Aaron moaned in pleasure, and Spencer could feel the tension in his body lessen. Satisfied that his attentions were having the desired effect, he worked his way from Hotch's scalp to his neck, paying special attention to the muscles directly underneath the skull. The shoulders and arms came next, until Aaron could stand it no more. He flipped over onto his back, causing his young masseuse to topple unceremoniously off the bed.

“Hey!” exclaimed Spencer with a pout, as he pulled himself up off the floor and back onto the bed. “A little impatient, are we?”

Hotch palmed his swollen member with a smile. “I can't wait anymore, Babe...either we make love right now, or I end up humping the bed and cumming on the comforter. That's fine for me, but after all the work you did, I thought you might want to participate.”

Hotch pulled Reid down into a passionate kiss, hands roaming hungrily over the young man's slender frame. “You are so skinny,” commented Aaron between kisses. “There is barely any ass here at all!”

“Don't tease me about my weight,” whined Spencer. “You know how self-conscious I am...I may have to bring up the fact that you are obviously having a mid-life crisis, and are using a young and impressionable child prodigy to satisfy your base sexual urges.”

“You're so right...I want you to satisfy all of my base urges...you are so, so sexy, and I feel like we haven't made love in ages.”

Spencer looked at his lover with a thoughtful expression. “Well, technically, at this time in our lives...let's see...you and Haley haven't been together for a little over a year and a half, and I'm still a virgin...I can see why we might be a little anxious,” whispered Spencer seductively.

“Oh, god, Babe...you're killing me,” said Hotch as he threw his head back onto the pillow and covered his eyes with one arm. “If I can't have you right this second...”

Reid giggled. “I'm right here...give me a minute.” The doctor leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, rummaging around to locate his prize. Not finding what he was looking or, he threw a confused gaze towards his lover. “Where's your lube?”

At the thought of the answer to that question, Aaron's face turned a bright pink. Reid could see the look of embarrassment, and became concerned. “Aaron?”

Hotch closed his eyes tightly, and grinned. “I don't have any.”

“You don't have any what?” asked Reid in confusion.

“Lube...stop it...I don't want to talk about it.” said Aaron.

“You don't want to talk about lube, or you don't want to talk about why you don't have lube?”

“Before...before wanting you...I didn't bother.” 

“You didn't bother what?” asked Spencer tenderly, stroking his lover's cheek.

“I didn't bother...I didn't have the need for...”

“You didn't pleasure yourself? What? You were a monk?” asked the young man with concern.

“I did pleasure myself, as you so indelicately put it, occasionally...in the shower. It wasn't until I knew...until I knew how much I needed you, that I...that I...fuck, this is embarrassing...I had never bought any lube until I decided that I needed to make love to you.”

“And when was that?” asked Spencer gently.

“When I climbed into your bed for the first time...last week in Oregon...I loved you from the minute you snuggled against me...it felt right. It felt perfect...so perfect...damn you.”

“That story might be even more romantic if you hadn't waited almost 4 years for me to make the first move!”

Aaron laughed heartily and pulled the young genius to him. “It was worth the wait then, but right now...I believe someone promised to fuck me until I pass out.”


	2. Rossi's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming clean

Hotch and Reid decided to come into work early Monday morning, so no one would be aware that they drove in together. They were trying to remain inconspicuous, but Aaron couldn't resist one last kiss before they entered the building. Grabbing the young doctor forcefully, he spun him around and pushed him up against one of the concrete pillars in the parking garage, kissing him passionately.

“Aaron!” cried Spencer breathlessly. “There are cameras everywhere...what are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking that...barring a terrorist attack on the building, no one will ever watch that video...relax, Babe...” said Aaron with a predatory grin, “I simply realized that I'm not going to be able to do that all day, so I took advantage of the moment.”

Spencer rolled his eyes at his supervisor as he held the door of the elevator. “Someone could have seen us. Then what would we do?”

“Quit the Bureau and buy a farm in upstate New York...which will have same sex marriage in a few years, mind you. You can read to your hearts content, and I'll raise those cute little pigmy goats.”

“Goats? Have you gone crazy?” asked Spencer as he laughed.

“I took Jack to a petting zoo one time...Did you know those goats jump? They're so tiny, but they jump so high! It was the first time I'd laughed in a long time. I think we'd be happy there.”

Spencer smiled and cupped Aaron's face in his hands. “We'll be happy anywhere...as long as we're together, Babe.” He leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on the older man's lips, resting their foreheads together. 

Aaron let go of the elevator door, and as it slowly closed, Spencer caught a glimpse of Rossi exiting his car. Their eyes met for less than a second, and Spencer gave him a mischievous grin just as the doors sealed shut.

By the time the others arrived, Hotch was safely ensconced in his office, and Spencer was in the break room getting his second cup of coffee.

Spencer had finished preparing his coffee just as he heard JJ gathering the others to the round table room for the morning briefing. By the time the young doctor made it upstairs, the rest of the team had already taken their seats. Reid tried to slip into his chair without being noticed, but to no avail. As Spencer adjusted himself in his seat, and looked up from his case file, he noticed that the entire table was staring at him.

Hotch looked at the young man with a sly smile. “Did you join a boy band?” 

Suddenly self-conscious, Reid instinctively ran his fingers through his hair, as he stared at the shocked looks around the table. “Wha...? No!”

The others burst into friendly laughter, never noticing the sly wink their supervisor gave their young genius.

Briefing over, Reid returned to his desk to review the latest case file. He already knew what was in it, but both he and Hotch believed that it was vitally important that they maintain as much normalcy to their actions as possible. Truthfully though, appearing to be absorbed with the file was meant more as a deflection from what he knew was to come.

“Pretty Boy!” yelled Morgan from the other side of the bullpen. 

Reid looked up from his paperwork and saw Morgan, and all three female team members headed towards his desk.

“You're haircut looks so cute!.” squealed Garcia, as she mussed the top of his hair playfully.

“Okay kid...spill. Who is she?” teased Morgan.

“Who is who?” answered Reid, feigning innocence.

“Come on, Pretty Boy...new haircut, fancy new duds...there is definitely a special lady in your life.” teased Morgan.

Prentiss continued. “You ARE looking really good, Handsome...details...we need details.”

Before anyone could add to the torment, JJ stepped in. “Guys...Spencer doesn't have to tell us anything until he's ready...quit teasing him.” As the group grumbled and began to fade away, JJ leaned in to whisper in Reid's ear. “Spence...whoever he is, he is very, very lucky to have you.”

Reid looked up at JJ in shock, before a small smile formed. “Thanks, JJ...I'll let him know.”

Hotch stood looking out his office window at the scene in the bullpen, smiling. “You know...” said Rossi slowly as he walked into the office, “...I saw the two of you drive in together this morning. Anything you want to tell me, Aaron?”

Hotch tensed, and looked towards the ceiling, before turning to face his friend. “What's that supposed to mean, Dave?”

“Nothing...nothing at all. Forget I mentioned it. I just thought maybe you might want to talk.” As he spoke, he took a seat in one of the guest chairs, and made himself comfortable.

Hotch smiled and took his seat behind the desk. “Yes, Reid and I drove in together this morning...your point?”

“Aside from the kiss? Nothing. I'm all for carpooling.” said Rossi as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Hotch closed his eyes, while an embarrassed smile formed slowly. By the time his eyes were back open, the smile had turned into a grin, as he started to chuckle. “Are you here to give me dating advice?”

“Nah...looked to me like you two have the hang of it. May I ask how long?”

“Its complicated, Dave...more complicated than you can imagine.” Hotch picked up his phone and dialed Reid's extension. “Can you come to my office? Yes, now.”

Reid looked up towards Hotch's office as he hung up the phone, and noticed that Rossi was already there. He knew that the older agent had seen them this morning in the parking garage...he just was unsure exactly how much he had seen. The young genius steeled himself for the conversation...not that he assumed Rossi would be judgmental, he had always been their biggest champion.

Half way up the stairs, Reid decided that playing dumb might actually be an option. The young man stuck his head into his supervisor's office. “You wanted to see me Hotch?”

Hotch stared at his lover with amusement. “Did you really think you could come in here and act clueless?”

“Oh, come on...it was worth a shot.” said the young Doctor as he plopped comfortably into the chair next to Rossi. “So...since I obviously came in late, what was the first question?”

“Dave wanted to know how long we've been seeing each other.” said Hotch succinctly.

“Wow...” exclaimed Spencer. “...he led off with that one?”

“Yea...I thought at first he was going to try to be a little more subtle, but no, he went right there!” stated Aaron with a chuckle.

“So instead of just answering him, you called me up here so that I could do it for you?” asked Reid incredulously. “Or were you afraid that he would think you were taking advantage of my inherent innocence and naïve manner?”

“Yes...that's it exactly, you ass.” said Hotch shaking his head.

“Well, in that case...Dave, Aaron propositioned me right after Haley left him. Gideon had disappeared without a word and I was extremely vulnerable that night...”

“Spencer!” yelled Hotch.

“What?” answered Spencer in mock defiance.

Hotch motioned towards Rossi. The older Agent had his head down, hands covering his eyes. Spencer looked up at Aaron in surprise, then back to the man next to him. He put a hand on the older man's shoulder as he spoke. “Rossi...Rossi, I was kidding...really, I was just teasing Aaron...seriously.”

Rossi looked up to face the two men. “Teasing Aaron? Just. Teasing. Aaron. Do either of you have ANY idea how bizarre that statement sounds?” 

Hotch stood and walked over to his friend and knelt next to his chair. “Dave...look at me...please.”

Rossi looked at his friend carefully. He looked exactly the same as he had on Friday...but different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something in the other man's eyes. He turned, and looked up at Reid...really seeing this time. There was a glint in both men's eyes that had not been there before...a spark...vitality. “Who are the two of you and what have you done with my friends?”

The two lovers chuckled. Reid sat back down in his chair, while Hotch leaned against his desk in front of them. “I think that it might be easier for us to talk elsewhere.” said Hotch. “Let's go get some lunch.”

Reid looked at his supervisor excitedly. “Its early...can we do brunch instead?”

Hotch smiled, and cocked his head to the side to look at Reid. “Of course...Do you want to do that place we liked on 5th Street?”

“The one that closed last year?” asked Spencer warily.

Aaron nodded his head. “It was always your favorite.” he teased.

“Yes!” hissed Spencer happily as he hopped from his seat. “Rossi...I don't know if you've been to this place, but they make the best bacon waffles...”

Rossi was only half listening to the young genius as he proceeded to extoll the virtues of each menu item at his favorite eating establishment. The other half of his brain was trying to wrap itself around the fact that, while he is positive the two men were not a couple last Friday, today is a different story all together. The verbal sparring between the two was effortless and affectionate...the shared looks were electric...the body language, undeniably familiar.

The men made their excuses to the rest of the team as they left for an early lunch. Morgan and Prentiss had been suspicious since the impromptu meeting in Hotch's office, and the early lunch only served to fuel the mystery. Unable to quell his curiosity, Morgan picked up his phone and dialed. 

When the young Doctor's phone started to ring, he and Hotch both looked at their watches. “Damn!” exclaimed Reid in frustration. “Less than a minute again, what is his problem?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wadded up dollar bill and handed it to Hotch, before answering the phone. “Reid here.”

“Hey Morgan, what's up? No, there's no consult. We're just going to...What? Oh...no, no. The District Attorney in Cameron County wants to have me testify at Amanda's competency hearing in a few weeks, so Rossi and Hotch are gonna help me prep. I was hungry, and Rossi hasn't ever been to Amanda's Cafe...yea, just killing two birds with one stone. Did you know that the phrase 'kill two birds with one stone' can be traced to the mythological tale of Daedalus and Icarus. Daedalus is held captive by King Minos on Crete in a high tower. All he is able to see are high walls around him and large birds overhead awaiting his and his son, Icarus' demise. Daedalus devises a plan to throw...what? Yea…sure…oh, sure, I can finish the story when we get back. Okay...Later.” Reid giggled as he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

Hotch, who was standing next to the young genius, playfully bumped shoulders with his lover. “That never gets old. Do you think he'll ever figure out that you only do it to fuck with him?”

“I doubt it.” said Reid with a smile.

“Wait, Kid...you do that on purpose?” asked Rossi incredulously.

“Only with Morgan.” responded Reid. “He developed this strange habit of needing to know where I am 24/7. If I leave the building without checking in with him, I get that call.”

Hotch nodded in agreement. “I started to notice it about 4 years ago, but according to Spencer, it started not too long after he came to the BAU...”

“So when he calls, I give him about thirty seconds, just in case it's something important, if not, then I...start talking. If he's in a good mood he actually listens for a while...if not, he'll just hang up on me!”

The trio arrived at the restaurant, and Hotch quickly grabbed them a booth in the back. Spencer was right behind Hotch, with Rossi trailing behind. “Dave...what's wrong? You look confused.

Spencer rolled his eyes at the question posed by his lover. “Aaron...leave him alone...he's calculating.”

“You lost me. Calculating what?” asked Aaron.

Spencer sighed. “You gave him a set of mathematical parameters...when you mentioned how long Morgan has been calling me...he's trying to fit your statement into his reality.”

Rossi finally looked up to face the two men. “Kid, I'm right here. Its irritating having someone else talk about what you're thinking...even if you are right.”

Aaron took charge as usual. “I apologize, Dave. Let's order our food, then we can talk.”

oOo

Rossi had spent the good majority of the meal watching his two friends. The normally private men were unusually familiar with each other. When they had been served their coffee, Aaron automatically moved the sugar and cream closer to Reid. When their plates arrived, Spencer grabbed the toast from his supervisor's plate, while Aaron took the cherry from the top the of the young doctor's waffles. Neither man had spoken, or flinched...it seemed like a completely normal occurrence. Rossi was almost frightened by the behavior he was witnessing.

They didn't really speak about anything substantive, until after their plates were cleared. Finally, the older agent could wait no more. “You two really need to explain this to me, and by all means...use small words if you think it will help.”

“Dave...” began Hotch. “Spencer and I...shit...Babe, help me out.”

Reid looked at Hotch and shook his head. “What? You think if I tell him, that I'll sound less crazy than you? Or are you just hoping for plausible deniability, in case he wants to have me committed?” 

“You explain it better than I can...remember the whole innocence of a child thing.”

“Fine.” huffed Spencer. “Last Friday night, we got home from a case in Arkansas.”

Rossi looked confused. “We were in Oregon.”

“YOU were in Oregon...WE were coming home from a case in Arkansas.”

Hotch interrupted. “Dave...just go with him on this for a few minutes...he'll get to the point soon.”

Spencer gave Aaron a dirty look, as the older agent smiled and squeezed his lover's hand. “Go on.”

“We got back to Quantico at 6:14 in the evening, and Hotch and I drove out to Jessica's house to pick up Jack. The three of us got home at about 8:00, ordered pizza, watched a movie and then went to bed. All in all, a fairly normal evening.”

“Haley doesn't have a problem with your...relationship?” asked Rossi carefully.

Spencer looked grim. “I'm going to throw that one to you, Babe.”

“Okay.” said Hotch, rubbing his hands vigorously over his face. “In the reality where we got home from Pine Bluff, Arkansas, instead of Bend, Oregon...Haley...Haley is dead.”

“I don't have any idea what kind of game you two are playing, but this isn't funny. Aaron...I know that the divorce wasn't easy, but...”

“Dave. Haley was murdered by George Foyet almost four years ago.” After the statement, Hotch turned to his partner. “Spencer...please. Can you...?”

“Sure, Babe...go on...we'll be right here.”

Hotch got up from the table and made a slow walk to the bathroom. Reid knew that he would be a while. Any mention of Foyet always took a toll on him. “Sorry, Rossi. Foyet is always a difficult topic for him.

“I know he held himself responsible for the victims on the bus...that deal...his refusal haunted him. I think he felt guilty.” said Rossi sadly.

“He told me what you did for him that night.” reminisced Reid. “If he never told you, he really appreciated it.”

Reid finished his third cup of coffee, and leaned out to see if Aaron was on his way back. When he was sure that the coast was clear, Spencer cleared his throat and began. “In fifty seven days, Hotch is going to come home to his apartment after a particularly gruesome case...Foyet will be there waiting for him...he was...” Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head. “...will be...stabbed nine times, before Foyet dumps him at a hospital using the credentials he stole from Morgan.”

Spencer went quiet, as he allowed Rossi to absorb the information. Rossi thought for a moment, intent on phrasing his question appropriately. “So...this thing that hasn't happened yet...is that when Haley is killed?”

Spencer can see the skepticism in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. “I realize that you think that either we are both crazy, or that Hotch is, and that I'm humoring him. Let me assure you, that is not the case. But, to answer your question, no, Haley wasn't killed then. After he incapacitated Hotch, he went through his papers, and found a picture of Haley and Jack. The threat from Foyet was real, and it forced Hotch's family into Witness Protection for almost a year. Within that year, Foyet managed to allude the team, and track down the US Marshall assigned to Haley and Jack. He tortured him, and when he wouldn't talk, he sat there...while the Marshall bled out, calling each and every coded contact on the his cell phone, until he found Haley. We didn't make it in time, but we heard it all...all of us...he blamed Hotch one more time for not taking the deal, then he killed her.”

Whether Rossi believed the story or not, the implications of such a belief could be devastating on Aaron's psyche. He was becoming seriously concerned about both men, and began to wonder how he would be able to convince them to seek the help they obviously need.

While Rossi thought, Hotch rejoined his friends at the table. He looked from Rossi to Reid, and chuckled. “He doesn't believe you, does he?”

“Nope. I'm pretty sure he's trying to figure out a way to get the men in the white coats here without us realizing it. I'd grab his phone, but I think he could take me.” said Reid with laughter.

“Well...” began Hotch, “...if all else fails, we can prove it to him.”

Rossi looked skeptical. “You can prove this?”

Aaron nodded his head. “If we could tell you right now, what our case is going to be tomorrow, would you give us the benefit of the doubt?”

Rossi pondered the implications. “You two believe that you can tell me what is going to happen tomorrow? If that's the case, then why don't we go right now...prevent whatever is going to happen from happening?”

Hotch put his face into his hands, and rubbed vigorously before looking back at his friend. “We discussed this all weekend, Dave. We've considered our options, and unfortunately, reality dictates that trying to stop crimes before they happen would be very conspicuous. The most we can hope for is to be more effective when we're called in.”

“Besides...” added Reid, checking his watch, “...its already happened.”

“Kid...what's already happened?” asked Rossi.

“A virulent strain of Anthrax was just released in a public park in Annapolis. No one will even realize that its happened until this evening when the park visitors start showing up at local hospitals. The CDC will soon determine that this particular strain of anthrax is fatal within hours, rather than days. The BAU will be called in early tomorrow morning...once the military gets pressure from the White House.”

“And...” finished Hotch, “...we already know who the Unsub is, his trigger, his next target and where the antidote is kept.”

“As long as I can keep from getting infected again, the whole case should be over in a few hours...and we'll all be big damn heroes.” began Reid, “Or, the other option is that this is something that we can't control, we will be powerless to change things, and I'll end up in the hospital.”

Rossi was trying to follow Reid's logic, but was getting lost. “What do you mean by...something you can't control?”

Spencer looked to Aaron to continue his thought. “Based upon everything that Spencer has read...which is basically everything ever written on the subject of time travel, parallel realities or what ever else this is...we will either be able to change the outcome of events, or we won't. What seems like an important event to us, might not be on the radar of whatever force brought us here. Say we can, and do...how does the new outcome affect the future? We could change something that might cause consequences we hadn't even considered.”

“We spent the entire weekend making ourselves crazy, playing out all possible scenarios. For this first event, Aaron and I decided that we couldn't possibly stop it without calling attention to ourselves. We might even be considered suspects. If that was to happen, the likelihood that the Unsub would be successful in reaching his intended target would increase ten-fold.”

Hotch squeezed Reid's hand gently, and turned back to Dave. “We need a fresh pair of eyes, Dave. We're too close to this. I want to stop Foyet before he gets the chance to kill Haley...but is that self-serving? Is there something bigger, that we're not seeing?”

“Aaron...” interrupted Reid. “You're overwhelming him...he's still not even sure if he believes us.” 

Hotch nodded slowly. “You're right, and we need to get back to the BAU. Dave...will you give us one more opportunity to convince you? Come over for dinner tonight, and we can talk more. If we can't convince you that what we are saying is real...or at the very least, possible, then we will voluntarily go in for a Psych Eval. Deal?”

Rossi looked from one man to the other. They looked like his friends, yet their behavior was definitely not normal. The stoic supervisor, and the painfully awkward genius...both constantly fighting intimacy and trust issues, together...and happy? He was intrigued by the notion that both men could have battled through their troubled pasts, and found happiness and calm, together. He had to smile at the absurdity of it. “Sure, Aaron...I'll come to dinner...I can't wait to hear what you're gonna throw at me next.” 

oOo

Rossi arrived at Aaron's apartment promptly at 7:00pm. He knocked tentatively, and was greeted at the door by none other than little Jack Hotchner. “DAD,” yelled the toddler.

Aaron came around the corner drying his hands. “Jack...you are never to answer the door without either Spencer or I with you...do you understand?”

The young boy hung his head. “Sorry Daddy.” he mumbled quietly as he walked away.

“Spencer's in the kitchen...can I get you a drink?” Rossi entered the kitchen with a curious look on his face. “This I need to see...I can't actually picture the boy wonder cooking.” 

“Sorry about Jack being here. Haley had an appointment this evening, and I told her we could take him until she was finished.”

Rossi shook his head. “It is always great to see Jack. He's looking more and more like his father every day.”

Hotch smiled and opened a cupboard to retrieve a glass. “Scotch on the rocks?”

Rossi nodded pleasantly. He handed the glass to Rossi, then refilled his own glass as well. “We're glad you decided to come. Hope you like Pasta Carbonara...its Spencer's specialty.” 

Rossi continued to study the couple. Just like this morning, Aaron and Spencer moved through the kitchen as if they were reading each others minds. There were smiles and nudges and even a wink or two, between the two men as they worked in sync with each other...Aaron pouring a bit of wine into the sauce, and the rest to refill Spencer's glass...Spencer, looking around in a panic, while Aaron gently hands the young genius the fresh ground pepper. The older agent chuckled as he watched his supervisor attempt to steal a bite of bacon, before Spencer slapped his hand away playfully. Soon the meal was prepared, and the four sat down at the table to eat.

oOo

Haley came to pickup Jack shortly after dinner. She was civil to Aaron and Dave, but ignored Spencer as long as she could. He helped Jack gather his things which were strewn around the apartment, and filled his backpack. He gave Dave a hug, kissed his father, then approached Spencer. He smiled and raised his arms in front of Spencer in a silent request to be picked up. Spencer took a deep breath, and gave the boy a smile before lifting him into a hug. Haley opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it...she didn't want to create a scene in front of Jack.

Jack put both of his hands on Spencer's face, gave him a sloppy peck on the cheek. “I love you, Pencer.” the boy said loudly.

Aaron turned away quickly, to hide his smirk, while a stunned Spencer Reid smiled shyly and hugged the young boy tighter. “I love you too, Buddy.” said the young genius quietly before handing Jack to his mother.

Haley looked livid. “Aaron...we really need to talk. This...this...whatever this is, is unacceptable.”

Aaron looked at his ex-wife with a raised eyebrow. “Dave...Spencer...could you two take Jack down to the car? It's the gray Explorer...Haley will be down in a just a moment.”

The two agents looked at each other with trepidation. Dave took Jack from Haley arms, while Spencer grabbed his backpack. Spencer looked over his shoulder to get confirmation that his lover was under control. Hotch flashed him a quick smile, and nodded. Satisfied, Spencer followed Dave to the parking lot.

The smile quickly left Hotch's face as he turned to look at Haley. “Okay, Haley...let's have it.” said Aaron curtly.

Haley seemed caught off guard by the hostility she saw in her ex-husband's eyes. Flustered, she began to stutter. “W...w...well...wha...”

“Haley...spit it out.” growled Hotch.

The blonde woman cleared her throat, steeled herself against her ex-husband's death glare, and continued. “I don't think that its appropriate for Jack to be around...that man. He isn't setting a good example...”

“Okay...” interrupted Aaron. “You can stop right there. Dr. Spencer Reid holds three advanced degrees, and is a certified genius. He dabbles in magic, loves to read, and has a passion for graphic novels and science fiction. He is also a decorated agent, who has never been anything but kind and loving to our son. Exactly what do you think he might do that would set a bad example for Jack?”

“You're in a relationship with him.” stated Haley defiantly.

“And you're in a relationship with that mouth-breather...what's your point?”

Haley's eyes grew wide at Aaron's characterization of her lover. “How dare you compare my relationship to yours!” 

Aaron looked at the woman incredulously, and laughed. “Are you seriously trying to put yourself and your friend on some kind of moral pedestal? I didn't commit adultery, Haley...you did. I refuse to allow you to pass judgment over Spencer or I, considering your lackluster track record. We don't have to justify ourselves to you.”

Haley had been rendered speechless by Aaron's proclamation. As she turned to leave, Hotch decided to push one more button. “Oh, and Haley...I would appreciate it if you didn't let your obvious prejudice affect my relationship with Jack.”

Rossi and Reid heard the door slam from the parking lot. They looked at each other with trepidation, as Haley approached the car. Spencer quickly gave the boy another hug and a smile before deftly moving behind the vehicle, as far out of the enraged woman's path as possible. Rossi held Jack while Haley opened the car door, then said a polite good-bye, as she buckled the small boy into his car seat.

Reid poke his head inside the apartment door slowly. “Is it safe?” he asked with a giggle.

“Of course its safe.” said Aaron from the kitchen, as he refilled his drink. “That was strangely cathartic. I don't get it though...why is she making such a big deal about this?”

Dave chuckled as he refilled his glass. “I'm sorry...I thought that I worked with some of the best profilers in the world, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Okay, Dave, obviously I'm too close to this...what am I missing?” asked Hotch with curiosity as he sat down next to the young doctor, placing his hand gently on the Spencer's knee.

“Well...have you seen yourself look at him, Aaron?” asked Dave easily.

“I look at him all the time...probably more than I should, but generally not in front of a mirror.” answered Aaron with a chuckle.

Dave smiled. “Let's do an experiment. Close your eyes.”

Aaron smiled as he closed his eyes, and squeezed Spencer's knee. Dave winked at the genius, and indicated that he should watch his lover's face. “Okay, Aaron...I simply want you to think about looking at Reid.”

Reid and Rossi watched their supervisor closely. The normally stoic agent, sat with his eyes closed, thinking about his younger lover. Tension drained from his face, and his lips began to curl into a grin. Even with his eyes shut, laugh lines appeared, and the smile grew bigger. Rossi started to laugh, as Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron's cheek.

“That's what she sees, Aaron. She sees you look at him with total, unabashed love. That look on your face is the only reason that I even considered believing the two of you. I can see why its driving her crazy...I've never seen you look so happy...and comfortable. You both realize that this relationship could end your careers?”

Spencer smiled as Aaron turned to his friend. “We know...its worth the risk, though.”

Rossi nodded. “She sees that too.”

Hotch looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“You refused to give up your career for her, Aaron...remember? You had the opportunity and you couldn't do it...but you would for Spencer, and I think she can see that.” said Rossi flatly. “How do you expect her to feel?”

“I knew about the affair. I wasn't going to give up my career in the hope that everything would be all better. But, before she died, she told me that I need to make sure that Jack knew that love mattered...and she was right, it does matter.” Hotch squeezed his lover's hand as he spoke.

Spencer squeezed back and looked at Rossi. “We need to get some sleep before tomorrow. The first call to the BAU came at 4:00am. You might as well stay here tonight...you have your go bag?”

“Yea, its in my car. I'll go...” started Rossi.

“No, I've got it.” said Spencer as he held out his hand for Dave's keys. “Be back in a few minutes...I need some air.” With that, the young genius left the apartment.

Hotch smiled. “He knew that you would probably want to talk to me alone. They don't call him a genius for nothing. You have questions...go ahead.”

Dave looked at his friend, and took a deep breath. “How? Why? What were you thinking, Aaron?”

“For once in my life Dave, I can say without hesitation, that I didn't think...not one little bit. Best non-decision I've ever made. In fact, that case in Oregon last week...your last week, not my last week...that was the first time I sneaked into Spencer's room.”

“You sneaked into a subordinate's room? What could have possible possessed you?” asked Rossi incredulously.

“He was having a nightmare, Dave...I didn't go in there and molest him.”

“So you thought that you would just comfort him. Of course...that makes perfect sense.” said Rossi with a smile.

“I really didn't go in there intending to...just forget it, Dave. The bottom line is that we love each other...totally and completely.” Aaron laughed. “Spencer told me that you were the one that convinced him to tell the team...you continue to be our biggest supporter.”

“Well...I have always prided myself on my open-mindedness and my disdain for authority.” stated Dave with a chuckle.

Spencer caught the end of the conversation as he came in with Rossi's go bag, and decided to add his two cents. “You can't have too much disdain for authority...considering that in our time, you're sleeping with Strauss.”

Both agents looked at the young man in shock. Reid smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are happy things!


	3. Anthrax Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second visit to Annapolis. Is being forewarned truly forearmed?

Reid had been correct about the early hour of the call summoning them to Annapolis. Luckily though, Spencer was obsessive about pre-planning, and by the time the phone calls came, breakfast was on the table, and the coffee poured.

Dave saw Aaron smile after Spencer as he ducked into the shower. The two older agents sat down to eat breakfast. Spencer had prepared scrambled eggs and sausage, with toast and French Roast coffee. Rossi took a bite, and looked up in surprise. “He cooks breakfast too? I think I'm starting to understand...I could definitely get used to this.”

Hotch looked at his friend quizzically. “Dave...you were married three times...”

“Yea, but none of them could cook like this. If they had, I might still be married...” mused Dave wistfully.

As expected, the initial meetings with the CDC and the military unfolded in very much the same fashion as before. Reid met with Doctor Kimura and discussed the progression of the outbreak, while Rossi and Hotch met with the representative from Fort Detrick. Once all of the military scientist had arrived, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner went to work. To the untrained eye, Hotch came off a simply a driven individual that wanted answers. To Reid and Rossi, his questions were pointed and specific, and being directed straight at the individual that had the answers he wanted.

Once Dr. Lawrence Nichols had been identified as the possible Unsub, Hotch wasted no time. “Morgan...you and Reid head over to Dr. Nichols house and see if you can find anything there that might tell us where his next target might be.”

Rossi and Reid, who had been needlessly forming a geographic profile, raised their heads simultaneously at their supervisor's orders. Hotch acknowledged the confused expressions of his agents with a smile.

“Reid,” said Hotch carefully, “get with Dr. Kimura and see if she can set Morgan and you up with some bio hazard suits. We don't want to take any chances that he might have some more of this stuff laying around his house.”

Reid nodded, and joined Morgan after speaking with Dr. Kimura and the CDC staff. Hotch took the opportunity to contact Garcia and preemptively asked her to search any additional outbreaks, suggesting she begin her search at the hospital closest to the book store.

Smiling to himself, Hotch took a brief moment to lean up against a desk in the makeshift command center, and exhale slowly. Rossi sidled up next to his supervisor, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Aaron,” started Rossi, “I know your feeling a lot of pressure here, but as far as I can tell, everything seems to be falling into place.”

oOo

Morgan and Reid made it to Dr. Nichols' house just as the CDC techs had begun setting up. As they donned their protective gear, Reid took the opportunity to show Morgan how the self-contained breathing apparatus functioned, and verified that the seals at the wrists and ankles were secure.

Spencer smiled and gave Morgan a thumbs up, before they began the somewhat awkward trip up the driveway, towards Nichols garage/workspace. Reid smiled to himself as he carefully stepped around the overgrown rose bushes, when he suddenly heard his name from behind him.

Reid shook his head and laughed when he turned to see Hotch and Rossi getting out of their vehicle at the Nichols home. The young genius yelled to his partner, “Morgan, hold up a sec...Wait for me.”

Satisfied that Morgan would wait, Reid turned to his supervisor and smiled. “Wow. Am I being followed?”

Rossi grinned. “We're just here to make sure that everything gets taken care of as quickly as possible, Kid.”

“Okay, Dad...Morgan and I promise that we'll be home before curfew.” He smiled as he turned, until he realized that Morgan had already entered the garage alone. The two older agents saw a flicker of fear in the young Doctor's eyes before he turned and ran towards the workroom.

Hotch moved to follow, but Rossi held him back. “Aaron...he'll be okay. They're both wearing protective gear...”

Spencer got to the sliding glass door, and cautiously peered in at Morgan. Derek was leaning over the body of Dr. Nichols, and Spencer sighed in relief. He opened the door, and called Morgan's name.

Morgan looked up from his crouched position. “Reid...its Dr. Nichols...but look what I found next to his body!”

The larger man stood quickly and turned to face his partner. It took Spencer a beat before he realized that Morgan was holding the broken vial containing the virus. He knew in that second that he was standing too close, and tried to back away, but the bulky suit prevented it.

“MORGAN!” yelled the young genius, just as the broken glass cut through his protective suit, and his black dress shirt, opening a small cut in the skin just below his ribs. He watched as a small drop of blood ran ever so slowly down the pale skin of his stomach, before looking back up into Morgan's horrified eyes.

Morgan raised his arms, barely keeping hold on the broken vial in his hand. “Kid? Oh, God Reid? What did I do? Oh God. What do I do now?”

Reid couldn't prevent his hands from shaking, but looked back at Derek with calm eyes and a slightly amused smile. “Derek...don't worry right now, okay? I don't need you freaking out on me. I want you to go outside and get Hotch, okay? I need you to leave this room and close the door behind you and get Hotch.”

Morgan was in a panic, and while he appreciated that his friend was trying to keep him safe, his instructions made no sense. “Reid.” said Morgan with conviction. “What your asking me to do makes no sense. I'm already here and...”

The young genius cut off his friend with steely determination. “Morgan I appreciate your concern, but please do exactly what I'm telling you to do. I don't really have a lot of time, and the more anxious I get, the faster this is going to travel through my system.” Reid took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. “Leave this room. Close the door tightly behind you. Walk down the driveway, tell Hotch what happened, and send him back here...NOW!”

Hotch and Rossi were at the end of the driveway, talking. Per their plan, Reid was to go inside, just long enough to locate Chad Brown's journals, 'discover' the asthma inhaler, and get the hell out. So when the two agents saw Morgan running down the driveway in a panic, they knew something had gone wrong. Rossi moved to grab his supervisor by the shoulders, but Aaron wrenched away from him, running full speed towards his lover.

Morgan tried to talk to him as he passed, but Hotch didn't wait for an update. He shoved his agent to the side, knocking him to the ground without a second look.

Rossi got to Morgan within moments, and helped him up. “What the hell was that, Rossi?”

Dave put a stern look on his face. “Tell me what happened, Morgan, slowly...and don't leave anything out.”

As Hotch approached the entrance to Nichols workroom, he saw his lover standing at the window with a sheepish smile on his face. The supervisor had to grin a bit as he noticed Spencer standing with one hand on the sliding glass door, and the other holding the asthma inhaler. The older agent walked to the window and placed his hand over his lover's.

“I take it that all didn't go as planned.” asked Aaron with a chuckle, pressing his forehead to the glass.

Spencer reciprocated his action, until the two men were forehead to forehead, nose to nose, save for a thin piece of glass. Looking into each others eyes, they started to laugh.

oOo

After getting the particulars from Morgan, Rossi immediately got on the phone, coordinating evacuation procedures with Dr. Kimura and her staff on site. When the details were complete, Rossi approached Morgan. “It wasn't your fault, you know that, right?”

“How can you say that, Rossi. I turned around without thinking and sliced Pretty Boy's suit open. I know better than that.” Morgan began to pace, rubbing his head as he walked, slowly moving closer and closer to the back of the driveway.

“Morgan...it was just adrenaline. Sit down, and work this case. Think. What is this UnSub's motivation?” He was trying to distract the large agent from a scene he could only imagine was going on between the two lovers.

Derek kept pacing...edging closer, trying to get a look into the workroom he had left behind. His guilt was overwhelming, and his need to check on Reid over-rode Rossi's directions. He made it to the end of the driveway, and the scene in front of him made him stop in his tracks. What he had expected to see was his stoic supervisor attempting to calm his agent, and focus his attention on the case. What he didn't expect to see was two of his team members, hands pressed together on either side on the glass door, looking as if they were ready to bed each other at any moment. He crouched behind a bush, and continued to observe the two men carefully. 

Reid took a step back and pulled open the sliced shirt, to show the older man his injury. Aaron crouched down to observe the wound closely. Aaron smiled. “Can I kiss it and make it better?”

Spencer stuck out his tongue at his lover. “Babe, you get me out of here, and I will let you kiss me any place you want to!”

Aaron raised an eyebrow lasciviously, before both men began to laugh. He stood back up, and motioned for his young lover to come closer to the glass. “I love you, Babe. You're gonna be fine.”

oOo

Derek stared at the two men intently. He was just close enough to hear the words they shared. At this point, he was positive that he had gone completely crazy.

As he backed away from his hidden position, he found Rossi standing over him with an amused look on his face. “Could you see enough from that vantage point?”

Suddenly, Morgan was indignant. “You knew about this?” asked Derek in anger.

“Knew about what?” responded Rossi innocently.

“Rossi!” roared Morgan. “The fact that Hotch is obviously taking advantage of Reid? 

Dave had to keep himself from laughing out loud. “Is that what you think?”

“What else could it be?” growled Morgan. “For a second there I thought they were gonna start licking the glass.”

Dave chuckled. “No matter the circumstance, I highly doubt that Spencer would resort to glass licking...he has always seemed pretty particular about what he puts in his mouth...” The words trailed off as he realized what he had said. “That came out wrong, but you get my drift. Now, lets move out of the way so the extraction team can get in. We can talk about this more, later.” 

The older agent moved to the side, as Hotch ran quickly down the driveway.

“Morgan...get on the phone with Garcia, and have her check out a man named Chad Brown. I believe that he is our Unsub. Verify any connection he may have with the bookstore, and get his home address. Rossi, stay here with Reid until Dr. Kimura can verify that we have the antidote...I have to go talk to General Whitworth. Morgan...once you get the information you need from Garcia, go pick-up Emily and head over to search his house for anything that might tell us what his next move is.” With that, Hotch nodded to his two team members and headed to his vehicle.

Rossi could see that Morgan's body had tensed visibly. The older man put a hand firmly on his teammate's shoulder. “Now is not the time, Derek. We need to help those patients, and help Reid. Get in touch with Penelope like he asked. We'll talk later.”

oOo

Derek tore off his safety suit, and threw it to one of the CDC technicians angrily before getting in his SUV and dialing Penelope. If anyone knew something about this, it would his favorite technical analyst. 

“You have reached the Goddess of Wisdom...speak my Chocolate God.”

“Yea, Mama.” began Morgan stiffly. “I need you to run a check on a Chad Brown...”

“One step ahead of you big guy! Our Junior G-Man called me from his quarantine just moments ago...I have all your information right here...sending his home address to your phone as we speak.”

Before she could disconnect the call, Garcia paused. “Derek? Is everything alright? I heard about the accident with Reid's suit, but that wasn't your fault.”

“Nah, beautiful, it isn't that...well, some of that obviously, but something else weird happened. Something is going on between Reid and Hotch. Do you know anything?”

“Oh, my! Do you think there is something to know? You mean something like...SOMETHING, right? Something as in a hot, sexy and adorable thing, not some other something. You must give me the details NOW.”

Morgan felt guilt building up inside of him. He needed to talk to Reid before he started spreading rumors. “Not, now Baby Girl. Just let Prentiss know that I am on the way to get her. Thanks.”

The phone disconnected abruptly, and as Garcia dialed the raven haired agent, her mind was a whirl of images. As soon as her duty was complete, she quickly called JJ. “J...I wanted to let you know that our super heroes are just about to win the day, so no more worrying about your little angel. Now, get down to my Oracle's Lair at once...we have some salacious snooping to do.” 

oOo

Reid awoke in the hospital several hours later to the sound of Rossi snoring in the chair by his bed. “Rossi?” asked Spencer as loud as he could considering his physical condition. “Dave?” he asked a little louder. “DAVE.” yelled Spencer in a hoarse cry. The third time was the charm.

Rossi jumped, and almost slid out of his chair. “Kid! Your awake. Sorry, I just dozed off for a second.” The older agent straightened his jacket and checked his watch. “Okay, maybe a little longer than a second. Let me go get the Doctor.”

Rossi got up to let Dr. Kimura know that Reid was awake, when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Not, yet Rossi. Tell me what happened...maybe ice chips first, but then tell me.”

Rossi smiled, and spooned some ice chips into the young man's parched mouth. “I have to say Kid that I consider this a big win. You were right, we couldn't save them all, let alone you, but we did good...we did really good.”

Reid looked at Rossi suspiciously. “What do we consider a good outcome?”

Dave smiled. “Thirteen of the original twenty-five victims are gonna make it, including those four kids. Twelve of those victims were already dead before we were even called in, so, yea...saving everyone else...a huge win in my book.”

Reid grinned and scanned the hospital room. “The first time we lost all but four...Obviously, certain things seem to be inevitable...”

Suddenly Aaron appeared at the doorway to Spencer's hospital room. “They certainly do, including your ability to find trouble.”

Rossi looked at the two men and smiled. “I'm gonna go let Dr. Kimura know that you're awake...and just a heads up before the shit hits the fan...Morgan saw the two of you together over at Dr. Nichols house, and he is definitely gonna have some questions.”

The two men laughed as Rossi left the room. Aaron looked down at his lover and shook his head. “Why do you always make me worry, Babe?”

Spencer looked up at the man he loved. “Honestly, I think you're attracted to my damsel in distress routine. It makes you work harder!”

Aaron shook his head with a laugh as he pulled a jello cup from his jacket pocket. “It's cherry for Anthrax, right?

oOo

Hotch had left Prentiss and Morgan on the scene to finish up with the Military as they took charge of the suspect. Prentiss noticed almost immediately that Derek was rushing through the process. Several times she had tried to get his attention, to no avail. He was obviously in a hurry, which she attributed to his concern over his best friend.

Finally, the female agent had reached her boiling point. “Morgan! Stop for a second. What is wrong with you?”

Morgan shot an angry look at his partner. “I need to get to the hospital, okay? I don't need you dragging your feet while Hotch has the opportunity to...”

Emily, confused and frustrated cut him off. “Hotch has the opportunity to do what? He's there checking on Reid. Remember...anthrax exposure?”

Morgan growled. “Emily...Do. Not. Go. There...At. All!”

Shocked, the female agent backed away from her partner. “Derek, you need to calm down right now, or I'm gonna call Hotch. You are way out of line.”

Morgan grabbed Prentiss by the arm and pulled her to a nearby alcove. “I'm not out of line, Hotch is! I need to get to the hospital before Hotch does something to Reid that he'll regret. You didn't see what I saw.”

“And what do you think you saw?” she asked as she pulled herself free of the much stronger Agent.

Morgan lowered his head in regret as he realized what he had done to his teammate. “Emily, I am so sorry. Please...Reid being exposed was all my fault, and I'm not handling it very well. I just want to get there to make sure that he is all right...that no one is hurting him.”

Emily, immediately realizing that she wouldn't get any more information from Derek, chose to step back. “Okay Morgan. I'm gonna go check in with General Whitworth to see if he needs any more info from us. You go ahead and finish up the witness interviews, and we can button this up in no time.”

Placated, Morgan rushed off to check on the witnesses, while Emily quickly called Garcia. “PG! Do you have any idea what Morgan is going postal about? I almost had to pull my weapon on him...he's scaring me. Did he say anything to you about Hotch or Reid?”

Garcia and JJ sat mute for a moment before answering Prentiss. “Guys? What do you know? If he is about to kill someone, I need to be prepared...this isn't funny!”

“Well...” began Penelope, “we may have seen something...something that is SOMETHING...a hot and adorable and sexy something.”

Prentiss was totally confused. “What are you talking about? Nothing about today was hot, adorable or sexy. What set him off?”

JJ cleared her throat. “Apparently, Morgan called Garcia earlier to ask if she knew if something was going on between Hotch and Reid...and it's quite possible that we have found the something that he was talking about.”

Emily laughed. “Hotch and Reid? What are they doing? Marathon chess games?”

Garcia piped in immediately. “Kissing! There was kissing!”

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Prentiss in confusion. “Who was kissing?”

“Okay...” began Garcia breathlessly. “I totally have video of Boss Man and our Junior Genius making out in the parking garage two days ago.”

“Making out?” cried Prentiss.

JJ interrupted. “Making out is a bit of an exaggeration. They kissed...”

“With tongue!” screamed Garcia enthusiastically.

oOo

Shocked, Prentiss hung up her phone carefully, then noticed that Morgan was nowhere in sight. She checked in with one of the soldiers from Fort Detrick, and was informed that Morgan had left around five minutes earlier, leaving her behind. She immediately hit the speed dial button for Rossi. “Sir...Morgan left here without me, on his way to you...in a hurry. I thought I should warn you. I have to say, there is talk...about Hotch and Reid...”

“Thank you Emily. I am more than aware of the talk, and we can handle it from this end. Can you grab a ride back to the hospital with one of the Military transports, or should I come get you?”

Emily tried to convey as much distress as she could. “No, I will get back there even if I need to take a taxi. You cannot leave those two alone...Dave, he scared me.”

oOo

Rossi hung up his phone and turned back to his friends, who were in the process of arguing about which Hulk movie truly represented the essence of David Banner.

“Guys...” said Dave carefully. “I think we may have a situation.”

Hotch immediately tensed, and stood. “The antidote is working, right Dave?”

Rossi smiled. “The case is over, Aaron...it's all fine. This is something a little more...personal.”

Reid was intrigued. “Personal?”

Rossi began to pace. “There is a possibility that Morgan may have seen the two of you interacting...in a less than professional manner, back at Nichols' house.”

Hotch was curious. “Less than professional?”

“I think his exact words were...'I thought they were gonna start licking the glass...' or something similar to that.”

“Do you know how many germs there might be on that glass? I would never...”

“Spencer, calm down. I mentioned that.” said Rossi without a thought. “While I may have been able to clear up that particular detail, it doesn't mean that he isn't suspicious. That was Emily on the phone, letting me know that Derek left the scene without her, and he's headed here.”

Hotch nodded. “We can deal with this.”

Dave turned and gave his friend a patronizing look. “She also mentioned that there is apparently a rumor...”

Spencer giggled from his hospital bed. “He called Garcia.”

Aaron turned to his lover. “and that matters because?”

Reid's smile was electric. “Remember that terrorist event you mentioned? The one that would be the only reason for anyone to review the parking garage video feed from two days ago?”

Hotch threw his head back and laughed heartily. “I have no idea why I ever question your logic. I am always wrong.”

“Aaron,” said Spencer carefully. “We were gonna need to tell them eventually. We knew that there was no way we could do this on our own, even with Dave's help.”

Dave nodded in agreement. “That is, if Aaron is still alive after Morgan gets here.”

oOo

The three men didn't have to wait long before Morgan showed up at the hospital. When he got to Reid's room, he was greeted by a chess match between Rossi and Spencer, while Hotch busied himself with numerous phone calls regarding the case. This was not what Derek had expected. This was perfectly normal.

As Morgan entered the room, Reid smiled guilelessly. “Where have you been? From what the nurses told me, the Unsub was caught an hour ago.”

Morgan was taken aback. In his imagination, he had anticipated walking into a scene much less PG, and much more NC-17. “What the hell is going on here?” he asked, a little too loudly.

Hotch pulled the phone from his ear in irritation, and stared down his Agent. “Morgan. If you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital...act like it.” before returning to his conversation.

The admonishment from his supervisor confused the volatile Agent. He looked to answers from Rossi, but what he saw was a look of confusion. “What happened out there Morgan? Are you alright?”

Still wary, the muscular agent sat down to watch the end of the chess match. Before the game was complete, Prentiss pounded into Reid's room and glared at her partner. “Really? Really, Derek? You left me at the crime scene? What the hell were you thinking?”

An annoyed Supervisor again pulled the phone away from his ear. “What part of 'HOSPITAL' are you all unfamiliar with? Do we need to go back to FBI remedial training to remind you how to behave in a professional manner?”

Both Morgan and Prentiss gave their boss a sheepish look. “No, Sir.” they said in unison.

While their heads were lowered in perfunctory shame, Hotch grinned and winked at the two remaining team members before returning to his phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are graciously accepted!!


	4. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Reid come clean to the rest of the team, and ask for help.

The following Friday, Hotch called an unexpected team meeting. 

JJ entered the conference room with a concerned look on her face. She moved to Hotch quickly, and addressed him in a whisper. “Sir? I have nothing pending...”

“Its okay. Just take a seat, JJ.” Hotch smiled slightly, and motioned towards the round table. He had also invited Garcia, who was so nervous that she had brought a stuffed elephant with her...which she was clutching tightly. When JJ sat beside her, she relaxed noticeably.

Reid had finally been cleared for duty, and this was the first time that they were all back in the office together. Without Spencer, the rumors, that had begun with Morgan, persisted. Aaron had spent the last few days acting particularly annoyed, which deflected much of the innuendo that might have been expected. Now that his lover was back to work, they were ready to address their situation head on.

Aaron cleared his throat, and paced the room carefully. “It has come to my attention that the team has been spending more than a little Agency time and resources investigating rumors concerning myself and Spencer.” He purposefully made eye contact with Morgan and Garcia.

The two Agents lowered their eyes in guilt, as Hotch continued. “Spencer and I are here, right now, to clear up any misconceptions about our relationship, and address any rumors that are currently causing issues within the team.”

Aaron continued to pace. While the others were listening to the gravity of their supervisor's speech, Spencer began to giggle. Aaron threw an irritated look at his lover, then shook his head with a smile. “Apparently...you have something to say...Spencer?”

Suddenly, Reid went from amused to guilty. “Hotch, I wasn't trying to interrupt...I laughed because you were looking especially authoritative, and it made me think about that thing a couple of weeks ago...”

“Spencer!” exclaimed Hotch with an embarrassed grin. “We are not here to discuss...that.”

At this point, everyone at the table was staring at their supervisor in shock.

Hotch sat down in the last available chair, and started to chuckle as he turned to his lover. “I gather that you've decided to lead this portion of the meeting? I understand...go ahead. It's in your capable hands.”

The team was familiar with all of the young genius's quirks and tics, but they had never seen them affect him all at the same time. Once Aaron had taken his chair, Reid began to bounce and wiggle his knees. His fingers began to move, and continually attempted to push non-existent hair behind his ears. Hotch chuckled again, and leaned back into his chair. “Go ahead, Genius...”

Finally, Reid's unconscious movements stopped, and he became the man that Aaron loved. He sat taller in his chair, and finally looked into his teammate's eyes. Both Hotch and Rossi relaxed, as the younger man began to speak. “Aaron and I are both aware that there have been rumors amongst the team in regards to our relationship.” The young man continued to make eye contact as he continued. “From your perspective, whatever you may have noticed has only been going on for a few days...”

Morgan finally interrupted. “Are you gonna tell us that he has been taking advantage of you for longer than that?”

“Derek!” interrupted Garcia. “Let Spencer talk.”

Morgan stood aggressively. “I'm sorry, Baby Girl, but...”

Reid knew that is was his time to take control of the room. “Derek...sit the fuck down. This situation is not a joke, and I am so, so tired of trying to pretend that your concern regarding my love life isn't demeaning and disrespectful. Aaron and I have found ourselves in a situation that we can't handle on our own, and we need help. Are you planning on being part of the solution, or part of the problem?”

oOo

“Seven days ago,” continued Spencer, “something happened to Aaron and myself. We can't explain it, nor do we know how or why it happened...all we know is that we went to bed on Friday night...”

“Together?” asked Morgan with a growl.

“Yes, Derek...we went to sleep together...in the same bed...in the same house. I even think there may have been some spooning going on. Shall I continue, or do you need more details?”

Derek looked chagrin, and shut his mouth, while the women giggled to themselves.

“...but when we woke up on Saturday, we found ourselves four years, seven months and four days in the past.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Pretty Boy?” began Morgan.

“Derek...let the Kid talk.” said Rossi sharply, before nodding at the young genius to continue.

“We have all of our memories of the past four and a half years, but to you,” indicating the team in front of him, “none of it has happened yet. As you can imagine, lots of things can happen in that amount of time. One of the things that happened...during that time...was that Aaron and I fell in love.” 

There was a stunned silence at the table. Hotch and Reid glanced at each other and smiled in anticipation of what they knew was about to happen.

Suddenly, Garcia screamed and jumped from her chair. “Oh. My. God! How romantic is that!” yelled the woman before pulling Spencer into a gigantic bear hug. “I knew it! I could just tell that there was something different about the two of you! And when we saw the kiss...” 

The two other female agents were grinning, and offered congratulations to the couple. Suddenly, Morgan stood angrily from the table, sending his chair slamming into the wall. He looked at the rest of the team, incredulous. “What kind of bullshit is this? You two are crazy to think that we're gonna buy any of this.”

“Derek!” shouted Rossi sternly. “Sit down and hear them out. Please!”

The muscled Agent shrugged his shoulders in defeat, retrieved his chair, and sat down roughly, grumbling to himself.

Hotch noted Morgan's arms, crossed over his chest in a defensive posture. He sighed to himself, realizing that this limited cooperation was as much as he could expect...for now. 

Now it was Aaron's turn to address his team. His demeanor became serious, as he began to speak. “Spencer and I are happy that your are all...mostly...understanding regarding our relationship. It is, what it is, and its not going to change...or come up for discussion in any way.” growled Hotch while he stared directly at Morgan.

Rossi could see that tempers were running high. He stood and put a gentle hand on his supervisor's shoulder. “Let me take it for a while.”

oOo

Addressing the team, Rossi recounted his initial disbelief. “...but they asked me to trust them, and I do trust them...implicitly. I gave them the opportunity to prove it, and they did. I have no doubt that what they are saying is the truth.”

Emily shook her head. “Hotch, Reid...you know I love you guys, but this is a little far-fetched. I would feel a whole lot better if there was a way to prove what you're saying...”

Hotch looked at Reid, and nodded. “Emily...” said Spencer. “I am gonna give you two names...Lauren Reynolds and Declan Doyle. How many people are familiar with Lauren's whereabouts or where Declan attends private school?”

The self-confident brunette was suddenly quiet. Her eyes traveled from Hotch to Reid and back again. In almost a whisper, she lowered her head. “Okay, I believe them.”

JJ's eyes grew wide. “So you knew about the Anthrax attack? You let it happen?”

Emily placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. “I think I see the problem. JJ...they couldn't have stopped it. If there had been a police presence in the park, he would have waited and come back later. More people might have been infected...”

Hotch nodded sadly. “The entire scenario would have been out of our control, and we would've lost the only advantage that we had...knowing exactly how it was going to play out.”

“So...the first time...did Pretty Boy get exposed?” Derek asked quietly.

Reid grinned. “Yea, Derek, I did. That's why Hotch had us put on the protective gear. But the first time, I exposed myself. You never made it into the room.”

JJ looked down at the table and frowned. “Does that mean that we couldn't have changed what happened? All of this knowledge you say you have and its useless?”

“No JJ.” said Reid quickly. “We did change things. The first time, only four of the twenty five park victims survived. What we did, saved nine more people...four of them children. We were able to get the antidote to the CDC much more quickly, and we saved lives.”

Aaron surveyed his team. “JJ...I understand how affected you were by this case...we all were. Spencer could have died. We went into this blind, with only the hope that we could make it better...and we did.” 

Hotch rubbed his hands over his face before continuing. “Now that we know that our actions can actually have an affect on the outcome of our cases, we need fresh eyes and fresh input. For the next few months, things become highly personal for Spencer and myself. I'm afraid that we are going to have a hard time being objective...”

Their team looked at them in confusion, before Reid spoke. “In fifty days, The Reaper is coming after Aaron.”

oOo

By the time the two Agents returned to Aaron's apartment that evening, they were exhausted.

Hotch, Reid and Rossi had spent several frustrating hours attempting to convince the others that they were indeed sane, and in need of help...help that didn't include medical intervention. While it was obvious that Prentiss was convinced, she had remained mute during the remainder of the conversation. Morgan on the other hand, had made up his mind that “this time travel bullshit” was just a cover for the real issue...Aaron's victimization of the defenseless genius. 

“Do you have any idea how much effort it takes for me NOT to have my boyfriend beat up Morgan?” asked Reid as he threw himself on his lover's couch. 

Hotch laugh as he made his way into the kitchen to forage for a meal. After several minutes of hunting, he came up empty handed. “I had no idea how much you've spoiled me. You always do the shopping...”

Spencer smiled. “We both cook. We've never had designated roles.”

“No, but I never realized how much your shopping influences my culinary prowess. I'm a horrible person.” He put his hands to his face and rubbed vigorously.

“Aaron? Hey, Aaron, talk to me. Something else is bothering you. I can hear it in your voice. What is it?” said Spencer as he patted the couch next to him.

Hotch left the kitchen and sat next to lover. “Do you ever get the impression that the reason Morgan is so angry about our relationship is because he likes you?”

Reid stared at his lover carefully. “What does this have to do with the lack of food in your refrigerator?”

“It has absolutely nothing to do with that.” Aaron smiled warmly, before becoming pensive. “Do I take you for granted?”

Spencer was confused. “What the hell are you talking about.? Are you worried that I might find Derek's irrational obsession with my virginity...enticing?”

Hotch lowered his head. “No...maybe?”

Reid's eyes opened wide. “Oh my god...are you jealous? Of Morgan?”

“I'm not jealous. Not really. I guess that I just never noticed how he looks at you...until today. He acts possessive, and both times he found out about us...he seems, for lack of a better word, hurt.”

Reid contemplated Hotch's words. “Aaron...he may be hurt. He may feel something for me that goes beyond what he would consider appropriate. In my opinion, he views me as a child that he can protect from the dangers of real life. The fact that, not only am I a sexual being, but that I'm attracted to men, confuses that abused child in him.” 

Aaron relaxed into his lover's embrace. “You're probably right...No, you're always right. He just seemed very possessive.”

“Aaron...I have never, ever considered dating Morgan. Yes, he is attractive, and he has, in an off-handed way, helped to increase my self esteem...but...I have only ever loved you.” Spencer took the opportunity to squeeze his lover tightly before continuing. “I love you, and I will continue to shop for our groceries and read bedtime stories to Jack, and make love to you. I have only ever loved you.”

Hotch kissed his lover passionately. “I can't believe how much I love you, Baby.”

oOo

The two men woke the following morning, comfortably entwined.

Hotch slid from beneath his lover. “Sleep for a few more minutes...I'll put the coffee on.”

Fifteen minutes later, Reid stumbled out of the bedroom in a pair of sweats, fussing with his hair. He smiled as his lover handed him a fresh cup of coffee, sweetened to perfection. As he plopped himself onto the couch, there was a knock at the door.

The two men looked at each other quizzically. Aaron went to the door, grabbing his gun protectively. He opened the peephole, then relaxed considerably, and turned to his lover. “It's the team. You may want to throw on a shirt.”

Reid ran quickly into the bedroom, while Hotch opened the door. Standing at the forefront was Prentiss. “Sir.” she said with a submissive nod. “Rossi and I convinced the team that the two of you aren't crazy, and definitely know certain things...that you shouldn't know.”

“And we're here to help, Sir!” said Garcia as she pushed her way into the apartment. “...and we brought pastries!”

Hotch smiled as he ushered the team. “Thanks, all of you for your support.” Pulling Prentiss aside, Hotch spoke directly to his Agent. “Emily...Spencer feels terrible that he was abrupt with you yesterday. He was feeling the strain of the situation.”

Prentiss nodded and grinned. “Was that the strain of time travel, or the strain of having to tell Morgan that you and he were a couple?” Both Agents laughed heartily. “Well, despite how he did it, he definitely got my attention. If you know about Declan, then something really bad happens...happened? Whatever.”

Hotch touched her arm gently, guiding her to the table. “I understand your concern, Emily, and we'll make sure that you're prepared.”

As the rest of the team assembled at Hotch's dining room table, Reid snuck quietly out of the bedroom. He was still wearing his sweats, but had added a tight, blue t-shirt emblazoned with an outline of the Tardis. Still trying to tame his new shorter haircut, he continually ran his fingers through his hair, until finally Aaron intervened. “It looks fine, Babe...leave it alone.”

Reid smiled up at his boss, and took a seat at the table. Hotch grinned, and grabbed Spencer's coffee cup from the coffee table. He watched his lover take a sip, and frown. “Do I need to re-heat it?”

Spencer beamed. “Yes please!”

Aaron chuckled. He took the mug from the young genius and walked to the kitchen. The others at the table stared in shock. Spencer noticed the looks, and turned beet red...before trying to hide his face.

By the time Hotch had warmed the coffee and returned to the table, the women were teasing Spencer unmercifully. Seeking to defuse the situation, Hotch cleared his throat. The girls stopped their giggling at once, and sat at attention. “Spencer,” commanded Hotch. “I put all of our charts and time lines in your messenger bag. You left it in the SUV. Can you go find it, so we have something tangible to discuss?”

The young Doctor nodded gratefully and scooted out of the apartment. Aaron smiled after him, until he was sure that the young man was out of earshot. Once he was satisfied that Spencer would not overhear, he turned to his Agents with anger in his eyes. “Spencer is a full grown man, and I will not have you treating him like a teenager on his first date. He loves all of you like family, but frankly your lack of respect is appalling. He is neither your little sister nor your little brother...he is a decorated Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and he is your peer. You are all more than aware of his socialization and confidence issues...”

JJ began to speak, before Hotch cut her off, by raising his hand. “This is all new, I understand. But we need him whole and confident. He has the eidetic memory, not me. We definitely don't need him sitting around suppressing the urge to crawl under the table at any moment. Are we all on the same page?”

Slowly, nods of embarrassment rounded the table. “This is difficult for us too. We never hid our relationship from you guys. You have all known about us since the beginning, but, remember, we dealt with your reactions almost a year ago.” Aaron took a moment to look directly at Morgan. “It wasn't easy for Spencer then...there were judgments made, along with certain threats...and I will not stand for any repeat performances.” 

Aaron's face softened into a smile as he continued. “Fortunately, we all grew. I grew to embrace my romantic side, which sometimes includes reheating coffee to make my partner smile. What I know for certain is that over the time that we have been together, Spencer has grown into a more confident, self assured individual. I will not allow you to undermine that.”

Seeing that his message was understood, Hotch nodded in affirmation at his team, and took a seat, moments before Spencer returned.

The young genius, enthused about his work, laid the paperwork out on the table.

oOo

Hotch took the floor again and began to pace. “I have a very limited knowledge of science fiction literature, but since living with Spencer, I am slightly more aware of movies and television shows of that genre.”

The team laughed at the thought of the young genius forcing their supervisor to watch Star Trek or Doctor Who.

“I do know,” he said with a pause, “that there can be both practical and moral implications to consider before making changes to established events.”

“The butterfly effect.” stated Prentiss with an understanding nod.

“I have no idea what that is.” said Morgan with a laugh. “I prefer my entertainment with way more car crashes and fine ladies...computers and robots are no where to be seen.”

JJ smiled at Morgan. “The butterfly effect is the theory that anything that you do in the past affects the future...that stepping on a butterfly in the past, can create a domino effect of events...”

“...resulting in the death of your grandfather, before your father is even born...no father, you don't exist.” added Rossi.

Morgan's eyes grew wide. “You guys think about this stuff for entertainment?”

“The point is,” continued JJ, “...if we want to attempt to change things, we have to accept that your time travel is more like Quantum Leap...”

“...to put right what once went wrong!” screamed Garcia in agreement.

“Exactly!” said JJ with a smile.

“Rather than Back to the Future, where one kiss...or lack there of...had life or death consequences.” Proud of himself, Rossi sat back in his chair.

Prentiss giggled suddenly. “Does anyone else feel like we should re-watch Timecop? It seems so apropos.” 

Garcia swooned a bit. “Oh, god. Do you remember that scene when Van Damme did the splits across the kitchen counter?”

Both Emily and JJ smiled and nodded at Garcia's reference.

Spencer suddenly stood up, with a look of concern on his face. “Timecop? Timecop! Aaron! You fell asleep, but that was the movie that Jack and I watched the night before all of this started! At the end of the movie, Van Damme is able to change history, and save his family!”

Hotch looked confused. “Are we saying Jack did this?”

Reid looked at his lover with resignation. “Jack wants his mother back...”

“And you two are cops...” added Morgan with a glimmer of understanding.

Satisfied, Garcia pulled out her laptop. “ Okay, Quantum Leap it is!”

oOo

Leaning over Spencer's shoulder, Morgan pointed at the time line in front of him. “You have this calendar colored like a rainbow. What does all this mean? Especially these days down here...they seem to cross over each other...”

Reid nodded in agreement. “Those are the important days that we need to deal with. I used primary colors for any cases we need to address. See how the Tuesday is red, and then Wednesday is purple...that means two things happened that day, indicated by the addition of blue, which carries over to Thursday...”

“Spencer...it would probably be best if we just explain what happened during that four day period of time.” said Hotch gently.

“Right, Aaron...I understand that, but what I was trying to do is see if we can move that red case up some...so that it can be resolved sooner...” the young man's tics began again, in full force.

The team got silent, and Morgan squeezed Reid's shoulder firmly. “Pretty Boy?”

“What is the red case?” ask Rossi carefully.

Spencer stood and stared at his lover in fear. “I can't, Aaron. I don't want to go there again, and I won't. We need to get another agency to solve this, before it gets to the BAU...” With that, Spencer ran out the front door, slamming it behind him.

All eyes were on Hotch. 

oOo

“...and after we found the shoes...over 80 pairs...we realized the magnitude of what had been going on at the farm.”

A few minutes later, Reid had quietly re-entered the apartment and joined the others at the table. Adding to what information his lover had already imparted, he continued. “We have to figure out a way to get the Detroit PD to take Hightower seriously...now, rather than later. If we do that, we can save his sister, and stop him from ruining his life.” 

If we can do that, we'll be able to focus on Foyet's attack.” agreed Rossi with determination.

As the other begin to throw out suggestions that would call attention to the Detroit disappearances, Morgan sat down next to his friend. “Reid...I want to apologize.”

“Honestly, Morgan...there's no need. I understand. We threw a lot of information at you guys all at once...”

Derek smiled and shook his head. “Not about all this shit...though I still haven't wrapped my head around most of it. No, I'm sorry how I reacted to the news about you and Hotch.”

Spencer grinned. “You actually took the news much better this time. The first time you found out, it almost came to blows.”

“I threatened Hotch? Asked Derek curiously.

The young genius giggled. “Well, yea you did do that...but I convinced him not to beat the crap out of you. No,I was actually thinking about later, when I was ready to beat the crap out of YOU. You can be a real dick, you know that, right?”

“Well, kid...I apologize in advance.” Morgan rubbed his bald head vigorously before continuing. “Okay, kid...you've told us about the first three days here on the calendar, and no one seems to be concerned about this one...it's green...obviously blue, plus yellow...another case and another event?”

Spencer brightened a bit. “That case worked out well. We caught the Unsub before he could harm his target.”

Derek knew his friend well. “If that was all that happened, then why is it green, instead of yellow?”

Suddenly, the two men realized that Hotch was standing behind them, listening in on their discussion. “I colored it green.” said Aaron.

Both men looked up at their supervisor. Spencer shook his head and smiled. “That wasn't necessary Aaron. It could hardly be consider an event...”

“I consider you getting shot an event. Sue me.” Hotch placed a delicate kiss to the top of his lover's head and walked away with a smile.

Spencer could see the shock in Morgan's eyes. “In one three day period Hotch was stabbed and you got shot?”

The whole team stared at the young genius, and Hotch chuckled from across the room. “See, Babe...other people consider that an event too!”

Reid smiled. “Thank you all so much for your concern, but compared to everything else, getting myself shot is not even on the radar.”

Suddenly, Emily, who had been studying a map of Canada, raised her head. “What if we go camping?”

Morgan looked at her in confusion. “Camping, camping? Like tents and sleeping bags, camping?”

Her eyes got brighter. “Exactly! The team is due some time off...what if we decided to take a team-building camping trip...in Canada! I've been reviewing this area surrounding the Turner farm. It's public land. There are hiking trails, hunting areas, you name it. It's public...that means we can camp!”

“I thought that we were trying to get the Detroit PD involved?” asked Rossi warily.

JJ started nodding her head in agreement. “Emily is right! Even if we do manage to get the missing people on the their radar, the evidence isn't in Detroit...its in Canada.”

Reid smiled. “They have a great point, guys. If we can't get Canadian law enforcement out to the Turner farm, Hightower's sister, and all the other potential victims will still go missing...we have to shift our focus to Canada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are happy, happy, joy, joy!
> 
> Also...If there are any Sci-Fi, time travel nerds out there...I would love bounce some theoretical time travel logistics off of you! Contact me directly. Thanks in advance.


	5. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes camping in Canada - their camp site, conveniently located near a certain infamous pig farm.

Getting the time off from Strauss had been surprisingly easy. Hotch brought up the idea of a team-building trip, and she had enthusiastically agreed. According to her, it was high time that, as team-leader, he spent some time seeing to their mental health, and congratulated him on an excellent idea. Expressing curiosity as to their destination. Hotch had explained that Agent Jareau had suggested the site, one that she had visited as a child. This seemed to satisfy his supervisor. Not only did she approve their leave, but also facilitated the authorization of their trip with Canadian Authorities.

Hotch came back to the round table room with his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Strauss thought that the trip was an excellent team building exercise, and she is looking forward to reading my report upon our return. She's letting us take the jet! I know she's trying to get rid of me, but does she think that she can do it by getting us lost in Canada?”

“Well,” announced Garcia. “...we have some shopping to do.”

Morgan stiffened slightly. “For what?”

JJ laughed. “Camping equipment, Derek. We'll need tents and sleeping bags and lanterns...”

“Cooking stuff and coolers...” added Prentiss.

“And food!” added Rossi.

Morgan looked horrified. “You mean we're actually going camping? I thought this whole camping thing was a euphemism for hunting the Unsub. I'm from Chicago...the only people sleeping in tents are well off homeless people!” 

Spencer laughed. “Morgan...I grew up in Las Vegas, and I'm right there with you. But if we're going to convince the Canadian LEOs that we happened upon the crime scene accidentally...”

“Then we are going to have to have a campsite.” finished Garcia.

oOo

Reid's research on modern camping practices, while plentiful, yielded very little practical information. Since JJ was apparently the only team member with any actual camping experience, she led the shopping trip. The team spent almost an entire day hitting several sporting goods stores for supplies. Ultimately, they found easy to assemble tents, sleeping bags, air mattresses, propane lanterns and cooking equipment. At Reid's insistence, they also purchased a portable toilet, solar shower, and an additional tent to house the 'bathroom facilities'. 

At Emily's suggestion, they also included a percolating coffee pot, three pounds of coffee, a pound of sugar and powdered creamer, so that their youngest member would remain calm for as long as possible. 

Rossi took it upon himself to make sure that they had enough food, water and liquor to keep them happy for at least a week...delivered directly to the destination airport, and loaded into the rental cars...before they had even arrived.

Garcia, understanding her role, packed her laptop and a satellite link, satellite phones for the team, GPS location equipment and spare batteries, to assure that the entire team would be in constant contact. 

Confident that they could survive in the wilderness for several days, the team loaded the jet, and headed out.

The walk from their vehicles to the site they had chosen as their home for the next few days, was a little over a mile. As expected, this group of city born agents had little knowledge about what they were doing, and it showed as they laboriously trudged through woods. 

About a third of the way to their chosen site, Reid unceremoniously tripped on a tree root, and fell to the ground in a heap. The others started to laugh, as Hotch leaned over and offered a hand to the young genius. Spencer looked up at his lover with embarrassed frustration. “Why couldn't we have just rented RVs?”

Morgan walked over to the young man, and grabbed the pack off his back. “Here ya go, Pretty Boy...let me help you.” Spencer smiled in relief, until Derek continued. “...but if you need someone to carry you too, you'd better get Hotch to take care of that!” 

The young man's face turned beet red at the comment. He quickly moved towards Garcia, who was already pulling him into a bear hug. “All you meanies...leave my baby alone. And, Derek Morgan if you tease our Vegas boy one more time, I'll make sure every ant in this forest finds it way to you sleeping bag!”

Reid's head snapped quickly to look at his lover, with eyes wide in fear. “Aaron? You didn't tell me there would be ants!”

oOo

“For Christ's sake, Spencer!” growled Hotch in frustration. “You have a PhD in engineering! Why is it so difficult to put this thing together?”

Reid sat on the ground with his legs crossed, reading the instructions that came with the tent. “Aaron...deciphering these obtuse instructions was definitely not part of the curriculum. If It had been, there is a very high probability that I would only have two PhDs right now!” 

JJ rolled her eyes at Prentiss and Garcia, as she grabbed the tent poles from their supervisor. “Come on girls...if we wait for them to finish this, we'll be up all night!”

Their supervisor looked relieved as he handed the mess to his female agents. “I am, luckily, very familiar with a barbecue. I'm happy to do the cooking, in trade for a completed tent!”

“That's what I'm talkin' about!” exclaimed Morgan loudly. “Get those steaks outta the cooler...” clapping his hands together in excitement.

“Down boy.” said Rossi with a chuckle. “Instead of standing around drooling over dinner, why don't you go help Penelope set up her equipment. JJ and Prentiss look like they have Hotch's tent under control.”

True to his statement, the women had raised the tent, and were currently in the process of inflating the air mattress inside. Reid was grinning excitedly, as he was finally able to unpack his bag.

Once the work was complete, and dinner had been served, the team relaxed a bit. As the team sat around the campfire, they discussed strategies for the best way to happen upon the crime scene.

“I could always show up at the house pretending to be a lost hiker.” said JJ. “I doubt that Mason Turner will feel too threatened by me...in fact, he may see me as an easy target.”

Hotch was horrified. “JJ, there is absolutely no way that I am going to put you in that kind of danger...”

Rossi stood and paced a bit. “Aaron...I really do understand your consternation, but she may be right...”

“No!” shouted Reid forcefully. “Lucas Turner is massively built. He may have developmental issues, but he is also totally controlled by his brother...he could snap JJ's neck in a heartbeat.”

“The problem is, we have no idea about timing on this thing...” began Morgan.

Garcia interrupted. “Oh...that isn't exactly true, my chocolate god...I researched the disappearances before we left. Hotch and Reid were spot on...the majority of the men are being abducted around the 1st and 15th of the month...”

“Meaning that we are in a perfect position to catch them in the act.” announced Prentiss.

Once the plan was in place, the team retired to their tents. The darkness was unnerving to Spencer, so Hotch made sure that he had set up a lantern in their tent. “Are you okay, Baby?” asked Aaron quietly.

“Can you snuggle a little closer?” asked Spencer with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

Hotch grinned in the shadowy darkness. “I'm right here.”

“I don't like nature.” confessed the young man quietly.

Hotch nuzzled his lover. “I know that you don't...I'm right here.”

“Hey, we don't need to hear the pillow talk, guys!” Morgan grumbled from the adjoining tent. “Get to sleep!”

“Derek!” yelled Garcia from her tent. “If you don't leave my baby alone right now, I will come over there and...”

Sounding contrite, Morgan relented. “Sorry, Mama...I was only teasing...”

The women giggled in their tent as Morgan apologized. “I'm sorry Reid...I know you're uncomfortable with this...”

The final word was from Hotch. “Everyone! Sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow! Leave Spencer alone!” He pulled his lover in tight, and closed his eyes. Soon, he felt the young man relax in his arms and begin to snore lightly. Satisfied, he fell asleep.

oOo

The smell of coffee roused Spencer from sleep. Looking around, he noted that he was alone in the tent, but was quickly distracted by the additional smell of bacon wafting into the air. The young genius scrambled to get dressed, but the fact that the tent was only five foot five inches at its highest point, made the act of pulling on his pants, difficult. Fighting with the height issue, was the fact that the air mattress kept throwing him off balance, until he ended up tumbling out of the tent opening...no shirt...pants unzipped...his chucks still gripped tightly in his hands.

He lay flat on his back in the dirt, staring up at the rising sun...laughter surrounding him. “Everyone needs to shut the fuck up right now!” he growled in frustration.

Prentiss held out her hand in assistance. “Slick, Reid. Have any other moves in the bedroom you want to share with us?”

Reid glared up at Emily, before taking her hand, and finally getting his feet on solid ground. “I will have you know that in no way can THAT be considered a bedroom.” nodding angrily at the tent behind him. 

Morgan clapped him on the back, and guided him to a large rock, allowing the young man the opportunity to finish dressing in a vertical position. “Take it easy, Pretty Boy...I think all of us did that exact same dance on the way out of our tents...you were just the only one that got caught!”

Reid smiled up at his friend, before frowning. “Where are Aaron and Rossi?”

“Well,” said JJ as she brought Reid a cup of coffee, “...after they made breakfast this morning, they went on a little reconnaissance hike.”

“I'm tracking them right now,” added Garcia, “and they should be coming over that hill in 5, 4, 3, 2...and there they are!”

The two senior agents crested the hill as Garcia predicted, and Aaron beamed as he saw an extremely disheveled Spencer greet him. “I see that camping isn't your best look.”

Reid looked flustered, and blushed brightly. Suddenly, the three female agents surrounded him. “Hotch that was a horrible thing to say!” cried JJ indignantly.

Hotch smiled, as he cupped Spencer's chin in his hand. “Ladies...Spencer knows from experience, that on his worst day, he is more handsome to me than anyone else could ever be. He also knows that if he looks pathetic, you'll coddle him!”

The three women looked at their youngest, and noted the embarrassed smile on his face. They all laughed heartily, and nodded in agreement. “Use the tools you've got, Sweetie!” said Prentiss knowingly.

The women went to get some breakfast, while Hotch sat next to Reid on the rock he currently inhabited, handing him a comb, and straightening his collar. “We found the Turner farm...its actually closer than we first thought. Babe...I want you to stay here with Garcia when we go in...”

Reid stiffened noticeably, catching his lover off guard. “No, Hotch...JJ is the one that needs to stay here. I am not going to let you marginalize me, or my contributions...”

Aaron looked shocked. “I would never marginalize your contributions to this team...”

“Then quit trying to sideline me, Aaron. I can take care of myself...” said Reid in anger.

“I am trying to protect you, Babe. Please, don't be angry...but I am looking at reliving the worst moments of my life. If this doesn't work, and if I l were to lose you too, I'd have nothing left inside...nothing left to give to Jack.”

The young genius placed his hand lovingly on his supervisor's cheek. “We are going after a simpleton and his quadriplegic brother...unless you think that I am going to fall into the pig pen, and stay there long enough to be eaten...”

Hotch laughed at the notion. “Okay, okay...you're right. But promise me that you'll be careful, yea?”

“I promise.” said Spencer with a sweet smile. “I'll be great, as soon as I can get some coffee and bacon!”

oOo 

In general, nonchalance was not their strong suit. While Hotch, who had, at the very least, previous acting experience, the rest of the team traveled the distance to the Turner farm like a raid, rather than a casual hike. Their supervisor tried to explain the virtues of behaving slightly more relaxed, but his advice fell on stiff and inexperienced ears. “We are supposed to be on a nature hike.” said Hotch gruffly. “Can we all take our hands off of our weapons and pretend that we're enjoying a nice vacation in the woods, rather than about to shoot the first person we see?”

The group chuckled, and made a futile attempt to relax their postures. Seeing that it was a no win situation, Hotch threw his head back in frustration. “I am assuming that, other than Spencer, the rest of us have hiked before, yes?”

There was a cumulative confirmation from the team. “Okay, then...appreciate the fresh air and the gorgeous view! Spencer...I'm sure that you know a lot about the area...tell everyone about the indigenous flora and fauna in this area.”

From back at the campsite, JJ and Garcia were hysterical, listening to the team being subjected to a lecture on Canadian wildlife, according to Spencer. “Oh, Penny...I am so glad that Reid insisted on going. It's so much more entertaining from this end.”

“I know,” agreed Garcia. “We can just sit here with s'mores, and wait for the big event.”

Shortly, the women heard a shout from the team. The farm was in sight. 

Now on full alert, the team huddled together to discuss their plan of attack. Decisions made, Prentiss and Morgan made their way through the brush, walking down towards the farmhouse, while Rossi, Hotch and Reid served as backup...moving towards the back of the barn.

Once in earshot of the house, Prentiss yelled. “Hello! Is anyone home? Hello?”

Getting no answer, the pair walked closer to the house. This time, Morgan called out. “Hey. Is anyone home? We got a little lost...”

Hearing nothing from Turner, Emily suddenly remembered what Hotch and Reid had mentioned about the pig pen. She moved towards it, trying to act as if she was simply going to greet the animals. Morgan, noticing her change in direction, followed with curiosity.

The two agents leaned over the fence, to examine the pen. The large animals grunted and snorted as they moved around the sty, looking for food. One particularly large pig appeared to find something, grunting his approval. Both agents watched as his snout unearthed his prize...a human spine.

Emily's scream was deafening, followed almost immediately by enough gunshots to empty both her and Morgan's service weapons.

By the time that Rossi, Reid and Hotch had made it to the pig pen, Morgan had pulled Prentiss away, and was trying to comfort her. Relieved that no one was hurt, the other agents holstered their weapons and knelt beside the young woman.

“They were gnawing on a human spine!” cried Emily. “What the fuck?”

All the pigs were now dead or dying, but right in the middle of the carnage, sat what was undeniably the remains of a human torso. 

Hotch took control immediately, speaking directly to Penelope. “Garcia...please call the local authorities and tell them that we have found human remains. Give them our coordinates, and let them know that we are FBI agents. We need them to take this seriously, and that's up to you. I have no doubt that Mason Turner has already called the police.” He thought for a second before he continued. “Garcia...I also need you to contact Strauss...we're going to need her.”

oOo

By the time the local LEO's arrived, the agents had all been reminded more than once by their supervisor, that they knew nothing...nothing, other than the fact that they had found a macerated body in the pig pen. They had no contact with anyone in the home, and had conducted no search of the property. That sat together on the ground, as the first official vehicles arrived. 

Looking more than a little confused, the officers exited their vehicles and approached the group sitting together near the entrance to the home. Hotch stood and greeted them officially. “Hello, officers. I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, with the Federal Bureau of Investigation...”

“You're a little far away from home, aren't you?” asked the man that Aaron recognized as Officer Bedwell.

“Definitely.” answered Hotch with a smile and a handshake.

“FBI agents, huh? Wait...wait just a second.” said the officer, looking at the agents intently. “Aren't you David Rossi?”

Rossi smiled warmly and offered his hand. “I am, Officer...Bedwell, isn't it? Jeff Bedwell?”

“Yes, Sir. I'm surprised you remember.”

Dave grinned and turned to Hotch. “Officer Bedwell's unit was part of a fellowship training program the BAU did in Canada a number of years back.”

“I have to tell you, Agents...we were called out here on a trespassing complaint. Can I ask what you're doing here?”

Aaron smiled at the man. “My agents and I were on a camping trip...a team-building exercise, and honestly, a well deserved break from our normal duties. We came out here to relax...for a while, at least.”

Officer Bedwell nodded. “I understand, but I need to check with the homeowner. He called in to report trespassers...”

Prentiss stood defiantly. “We also called in...”

Bedwell's partner chuckled. “You mean that report about a dead body? That was you guys?”

“Officers,” began Rossi. “Please take a look in the pig pen...”

Walking over to the pen, the other officer looked over the fence. “Holy Christ!” shouted Bedwell's partner. They killed all the pigs!”

Bedwell had a disgusted look on his face as he surveyed the US agents. “Did you kill the pigs? What were you thinking? I don't know what goes on in America, but...” The man looked at the team with derision, until Morgan spoke up.

“Are you two for real?” growled the dark skinned agent. “You're worried about the pigs? We were trying to make sure that they didn't eat the fucking evidence!”

With that statement, both Canadian officers looked back into the pig pen. Once they had wrapped their minds around what they were actually seeing, they recoiled in revulsion. “Is that a spinal cord?” asked Bedwell shortly before he vomited.

oOo

Bedwell, accompanied by Rossi, made first contact with Mason Turner. As Hotch and Reid's had described, Mason Turner was a hostile and arrogant quadriplegic, who denied all knowledge of anything that may have transpired at the farm. Rossi smiled knowingly when Turner immediately cast suspicions on his brother, and intimated that they should shoot him on sight, or suffer the consequences. 

By the time that Officer Bedwell had contacted his entire department, Garcia and JJ had joined the scene, and Strauss had called the Canadian Government, offering the assistance of her agents. 

Grateful for the help, Officer Bedwell pulled the team aside. “I don't understand any of this. Mason Turner, the owner here, he's a quadriplegic. He couldn't have been involved, right?”

Hotch was determined. “According to our analyst, Turner has a brother with developmental disabilities. It's likely that he has been using him in some way.”

Rossi agreed. “Did you notice the mirrors in Mason's room? I checked it out...with those, he has a perfect view into the the barn near the pig pen. We need warrants...for the house, the out-buildings and for his computer. There is something horrible going on here...and you can feel it too.”

oOo

Warrants final secured, Garcia went to work on Mason Turner's computer, as Prentiss and Morgan discovered the bloody shoe bin and the nearby kill area...exactly where Rossi had indicated...in Mason Turner's reflected sight line.

Quietly, Reid made a suggestion. “Considering the amount of shoes in the box, and the lack of missing persons in the local area, could he be hunting in the U.S.? These victims are going missing from somewhere, yet no one is reporting the disappearances. That indicates a high risk population...prostitutes and drug addicts. The closest urban area to the farm would be Detroit.”

Garcia had already been coached to narrow her search to a specific area on the waterways connecting the Michigan/Canadian borders, so with parameters in place, possible landing sites were quickly located.

Mounties found Lucas just past the Canadian border, with a homeless man bound and drugged in the back of his van. Frightened, Lucas, as the team predicted, charged the Mounties, forcing them to shoot in self-defense. He died at the scene, just miles from the underground bunker where he originally lost his life. 

Based upon the horrifying experiments detailed on his laptop, Mason Turner was arrested for facilitation of kidnapping, torture and murder. As they were getting ready to transport Mason Turner from the home, Rossi turned to Hotch. “You were a prosecutor...Do you think they can get a conviction?”

“I don't know, Rossi...You asked me the same question the first time, and I still have no answer. All I know is that neither of them will be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

oOo

The team crawled into the BAU headquarters, after a very long two days, tired and dirty. Their camping supplies had been stored in the basement storage, and the agents wanted nothing more than to file their reports and get home for the rest of the weekend. 

Strauss slipped into Hotch's office shortly after they arrive back at the BAU. “Aaron...we need to talk.” said Strauss gravely.

“About this week, Erin, or a new case?”

“This week, Aaron, unfortunately. I just got a call from Officer Bedwell with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.”

“And?” asked Aaron cautiously.

“It seems that the ambulance transporting Marcus Turner was involved in a car accident roughly 17 miles from the farm. The ambulance driver took his eyes off the road when Mr Turner suffered a seizure. He ran a red light, and collided with another vehicle. Other than the driver, all occupants of the ambulance were DOA, as well as the passenger of the other vehicle. Her name was Lee Hightower, an American from Detroit. Her brother William was taking her to a rehab clinic in Canada.”

Aaron closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. “Did William Hightower survive?”

“Aaron? Did you know him?” asked Strauss cautiously.

“No, ma'am...not personally.” Aaron struggled to provide a plausible answer. “I believe I recall his service record. He was a decorated Marine, that was injured in Iraq. I was acquainted with his commanding officer. He had recommended him for a position with the Bureau.”

“That is unfortunate”, answered Strauss. “He might have made a good agent. He will survive his injuries, but as of now, will probably be a paraplegic for the rest of his life.” Shaking her head in dismay, she added, “the Turner family has caused more pain and destruction than even we can imagine.”

oOo

Feeling defeated, Hotch called JJ, to gather the team in the conference room.

The team gather around the table, as Hotch paced.

Morgan was the first to speak, unaware of recent events. “Hotch. Why so uptight? We caught the bad guys...we should be out celebrating!”

Hotch took a deep breath, then exhaled. He took a moment to make eye contact with his lover, before speaking. “Strauss just informed me that Marcus Turner died in an automobile accident on the way to the prison medical facility.”

The statement caused Reid to sit up straight in his chair and study his lover's eyes carefully. He could see that this was larger than a random event. “What happened, Aaron?”

Hotch rubbed his hands swiftly over his face before continuing. “The ambulance driver was distracted by one of Turner's outbursts, and ran a red light.” He paused, as he tried to compose himself. “The ambulance collided with an SUV...Mason Turner and the other paramedic aboard the ambulance were killed, along with the passenger of the SUV...Lee Hightower.”

Aaron let his head fall back in frustration, as one person at the table made the horrible realization.

Reid's eyes grew wide. “What happened to William, Aaron?”

The rest of the team looked confused as Aaron turned to his lover. “He will be a paraplegic for the rest of his life.”

Reid lowered his gaze.

Hotch regained eye contact with his team. “If you recall from when we first discussed this case, William Hightower was the person that originally confessed to ten of the murders. He was so desperate to find his sister...”

“Crap...” interjected Reid. “I was sure that we were ahead of the game when it came to the Hightowers.”

“Obviously not.” stated Hotch sadly. “In our time, William was with us when we searched the farm. He was the one that killed Mason the first time. It seems that we are affecting certain events, but not always in the way that we would like.”

Rossi sighed. “Sounds like there is more than a bit of Karma involved...”

“Karma?” asked Prentiss. 

“Yea,” continued Rossi. “Mason was obviously the mastermind behind what his brother did. Whether it be God, the Universe or Karma...he paid the piper...then and now.”

“And what about Lee and William Hightower?” asked Reid quietly.

“Reid...you know this concept occurs all throughout literature ...sometimes it's just someone's time to go.” stated Emily with a sympathetic smile.

“From the very beginning,” said Hotch, “Hightower had only wanted closure...for himself and for his mother. In our reality, he killed Mason, and went to jail. In this reality, he's paralyzed, but his mind is clear, and he is free. Her death is a tragedy, but not the nightmare that it was.”

JJ spoke up sheepishly. “If we are still going along with the 'Quantum Leap' theory...then we have to accept that there are certain inevitabilities that we can't change. Certain events are fixed points...”

Spencer smiled broadly. “You've been watching Doctor Who, haven't you?”

JJ blushed a bit, but nodded and smiled. “We have to consider that no matter which reality we are in, certain events can't be materially changed.”

Suddenly, Aaron had a thought. “Garcia!” growled Hotch. “Can you check to see if anything has happened with the surviving Anthrax patients? Did some die later? Or maybe in other ways, since the original incident?”

“Certainly Sir!” said Garcia with a smile. Their tech goddess tapped her keyboard furiously for several moments before she frowned. “Oh, wow...” exclaimed Garcia, as she finished her search. “It's only been two weeks since the attack, and of the 13 survivors, 3 have since died. Two in an automobile accident, and one from domestic abuse.”

Hotch closed his eyes. “So, it is highly probable that no matter what we do...”

Reid put his hand firmly on his lover's shoulder. “It is also highly possible that what we do...”

“...can save Haley.” finished Dave. “We have to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is enjoying this so far! As you can imagine, REVIEWS are greatly appreciated as I work my way to the end of this adventure. Since I have yet to decide on exactly how this will end, feedback helps!


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets in private to hunt for The Reaper.

The following Saturday morning, the team gathered at Rossi's mansion. 

“Dave,” said Hotch carefully. “thanks so much for letting us work from here. If Strauss were to get wind of our investigation...”

Rossi smiled warmly. “Aaron...you and the team are always welcome at my place...as long as you guys bring the food, I have the booze...and enough bedrooms so that we don't have to use the tents...ever again!”

“I hear that!” exclaimed Morgan. 

“And as far as food goes,” bubbled Garcia cheerfully, “Em, JJ and I brought a very lovely brunch.”

“And if you don't mind Morgan and I manning that gorgeous built-in grill out back, there'll be steaks and sweet corn for dinner.” added Aaron with a smile.

“I brought coffee and sugar.” whispered Spencer with an embarrassed grin, as JJ walked over and mussed his hair with affection.

After brunch, the agents gathered in Rossi's study, and with renewed determination, went to work.

oOo

Hotch paced as he began. “We need to remember that the first time we were able to trace Foyet was after I had already been stabbed. Let's not do that again. Obviously, the plan is to be several steps ahead, and track his movements before he even knows we are on to him.”

“He's a smart guy, and careful...that won't be easy.” added Rossi.

“Luckily,” said Hotch with determination, “we have knowledge on our side.”

Flipping through detailed notes, Reid continued. “Originally, we were able to locate Foyet after JJ figured out that many of the medications he needed on a daily basis, could be substituted with over-the-counter alternatives, or purchased from street dealers. Garcia, with Kevin's help, was able to focus on the drugs he needed that couldn't be substituted. Given those parameters, we narrowed down the list of patients with those particular prescription combinations.”

“Spencer deduced that one of the people on our list, named Peter Rhea, was actually Foyet.” said Hotch with pride.

“Peter Rhea?” asked Prentiss.

Reid smiled. “Its an anagram of 'The Reaper'...self-absorbed narcissists never change.”

Hotch continued. “At that time, he was living in an apartment in Annapolis. Unfortunately, we didn't figure that out until three months after his attack on me, and only after we received information that helped us narrow the search.”

“There was an informant? That's highly unusual. Other than his relationship with Colson, the author, he was a classic loner. He's incapable of forming meaningful connections, even with a submissive partner.” stated Rossi.

Hotch chuckled. “This was definitely not an informant. Foyet used Karl Arnold to pass along a message to me.”

JJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. “The Fox? He wasn't released, was he?”

Reid answered. “No, don't worry JJ...he's never getting out. Foyet became his prison pen-pal, through a mutual desire to mentally torture Hotch. We traced the postmarks on the letters he sent to Arnold. That, along with the name we had, finally gave us an address.”

“We went in too heavy, and he had time to escape. That's when he went after Haley and Jack. I have no idea whether he stalked me from that location, or settled in afterwords, while he hunted for Haley and Jack.” 

“Do you think he's already there?” asked JJ warily.

“Well,” said Garcia, as she typed swiftly on her keyboard. “let's see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one should be up shortly!


	7. Jack and Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds a puppy, which complicates things for Aaron and Spencer.

Three weeks had passed since the team first began their off-duty investigation into the whereabouts of George Foyet. The man was a chameleon, used to leading a nomadic existence, moving from place to place at a moments notice. From the leads that they were currently following, The Reaper had yet to arrive in the D.C. Area. This bit of information gave the team some breathing room, but the clock was still ticking...louder with each passing day.

“Okay, Boss-man...” chirped Garcia happily, “I now have the video feeds of all airports, marinas, bus stations, train stations and toll booths within a hundred mile radius being fed real-time through our facial recognition software. Unless he drops from the sky, we have our transportation corridors covered.”

Hotch smiled as he paced. “Penelope...thank you so much. Why don't you go ahead and take off early. I have Jack this weekend, and I think we all need some downtime.”

Garcia grinned and began gathering her things. “Sir, I have my system set up to alert me if it gets a hit...so even if we aren't technically working the case...we're still working the case!”

Hotch walked over to the hyperactive technical analyst, and gave her a tender hug. “I never for a moment doubted it. Call Reid or I anytime, day or night if you find anything.”

After helping Garcia carry her laptop to the elevator, Hotch made his way back to his office, and collapsed into his chair. Aaron looked down into the Bullpen, watching Reid gather mounds of paperwork into his satchel. He smiled as Spencer's first few attempts ended up strewn all over the floor. He was just about to go down and lend a hand, when his phone rang.

“Hotchner.” said Aaron gruffly.

“Aaron? Its Haley.”

“Hi, Haley. Is something wrong? We were just headed over to pick up Jack, and...”

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Aaron. Did you tell Jack that he could have a puppy? I specifically told him that he was not allowed to have a pet until he was older. You should've talked to me before...”

Hotch was confused. “Haley...Haley what are to talking about? I never told him that he could have a dog. In fact I don't think we've ever spoken about...”

“Then why,” said Haley angrily, “did I find a puppy living under his bed? First he told me that he found it...then he told me he saved it...then he just started crying uncontrollably. Between the sobs I'm positive that he was saying that you knew.” 

Hotch was perplexed. “Okay, Haley. We're leaving the office now, and we'll head straight over to pick up Jack. I'll figure this out when we get there, Okay?”

Haley responded with a hint of disdain in her voice. “Aaron. Must you bring him with you? I am really not in the mood to entertain your boy toy...”

Hotch cut her off abruptly. “Haley. Spencer will be with me. Deal with it.” He hung up the phone forcefully and stood up, before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

It was at that moment that Reid poked his head into his lover's office. “Something wrong?” he asked with concern.

The older man smiled and shook his head as he gathered up his things. “Do you remember us telling Jack that he could have a dog?” Spencer looked confused, and shook his head.

oOo

Hotch parked in the driveway of his old home, behind Haley's SUV. The young genius glanced up at his supervisor with a look that somehow combined fear and dread. “Are you sure that you want me to come in? I can just wait out here and...I have some books I could...”

Aaron smiled. “You are coming in. We have to get to the bottom of this puppy thing, and I want you there so he can't try to blame you.”

Reluctantly, the young agent joined his partner, and walked to the door.

Haley opened the door abruptly, before Aaron had a chance to knock. “Come in and talk to him, please. He's locked himself in his room, and told me that he won't come out until he can talk to you and SPENCER.” She gritted her teeth as she spoke, as if the young man's name made her physically ill.

Aaron and Spencer look at each other, then back at Haley. “We'll go up and talk to him, Haley...and we'll make sure that the puppy situation is resolved.”

The two men reached the second floor, and took sharp right down the hall. The toddler's bedroom door was covered in stickers, crayola drawings and pictures of his favorite superheros. Aaron smiled, fondly remembering Jack at this age. Hotch raised his hand and knocked quietly on the door.

“Jack? Jack, Buddy...open the door. Your Mom is worried, and Spencer and I are here to take you for the weekend.”

There was a slight pause, before they heard the door lock unlatch. Slowly the door opened...just far enough for the small boy to peer up at the men suspiciously. “Mommy isn't out there, is she?”

Hotch smiled. “No, Buddy. Your Mom is downstairs...its just Spencer and I up here. Do you want to tell us what's going on?”

Jack lowered his voice to a tiny whisper. “Okay, come in quick.” said the boy as he open his bedroom door far enough for them to squeeze through.

As soon as the men got into the bedroom, Jack pushed the door closed and locked it behind them. “Okay,” said Jack, “I'll show you, so you know.”

Aaron and Spencer tried to hide their confusion, as Jack hit the floor, and squirmed quickly under his bed. Seconds later, he reappeared, cradling a tiny puppy in his arms. Both agents smiled automatically at the adorableness of of the scene before them.

“Jack, Buddy...he is a very cute puppy, but your Mom...”

The child interrupted his father impatiently, and looked imploringly at Spencer. “Daddy! Look at him!”

While the father and son were arguing, Spencer took a good look at the puppy in Jack's arms. Being that pattern recognition was one of his most obvious skills, he saw immediately what Jack was talking about. 

“Aaron,” interjected Spencer. His lover, still in a power play with his four year old, didn't acknowledge him. “Aaron! Shut up for a second and look.”

Startled by Reid's unexpected outburst, he turned his gaze to his partner. “Spencer?”

“Aaron...it's our dog...Bandit. Look at the markings.”

Bandit, a Springer Spaniel, had been a rescue dog that they had adopted shortly after the couple had moved in together. The small boy had instantly bonded with the canine, and since then, they had been inseparable.

The elder man turned his attention to the small canine, before addressing his son. “Jack?”

The toddler's face was a mixture of embarrassment, guilt and a bit of pride. “I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before! Please don't be mad at me. Bandit hunted me down a few days after we came here.”

Hotch's confusion showed on his face. “Came where, Buddy?”

“Here, Dad. To the past.”

The two agents looked at each other. Aaron looked confused, but Spencer understood. 

Spencer was the first to speak up. “How old are you, Big Guy?”

The toddler smiled brightly. “Well, aside from the fact that Mommy still puts pull-ups on me at night, I'm actually almost eight. I should be in third grade, but...well, you guys are both in the same boat, so you know.”

Noticing the four year old's miraculously advanced verbal skills, Spencer chuckled. 

Aaron began to pace the small room before he growled at his son. “You have known this whole time and never said anything?”

“Dad...I am so, so sorry. It had been so long since...since Mommy...I wanted to be with her.”

Hotch gave a sad smile. “Buddy...you still could have told us. I would never have kept you from your Mom.”

“Can we take Bandit home with us? Mommy won't let him stay, but we need to take care of him. He remembers us...We still love him, right?”

Both men smiled broadly at their son. “Absolutely.” said both men concurrently.

oOo

“Spencer...take Bandit to the car. I'll help Jack finish packing, and we'll be right behind you.”

Spencer tucked the wiggling puppy tight into the crook of his arm, and headed down the stairs quickly, hoping to avoid Haley's condemnation. The young man made it to the foyer, when he was stopped in his tracks.

“This was your doing, wasn't it?” said Haley with venom.

“Haley...” began Spencer.

“Shut up. I don't need to hear your excuses. You are trying to come between me and my son. You already took my husband.”

Reid considered his words very carefully before he spoke. “Haley...neither Aaron or I knew about the dog...”

“I could care less about the dog!” screamed Haley. “You are trying to take my family. You and your stupid facts, your magic tricks, and mismatched socks. You act like a child. What does Aaron see in you? I know your game though...you're a pedophile, and you're trying to get to Jack through my idiot ex-husband.”

Spencer was dumbfounded. He couldn't wrap his head around the abuse that was being hurled at him. “I would never...” began the young genius, before Haley slapped him hard across the face.

Spencer shook his head to clear the star from his eyes, when he heard his lover roar from the top of the stairs. “HALEY! What in the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Haley spun in Hotch's direction defiantly. “I'm doing what you are apparently incapable of...protecting my son!”

Hotch took the stairs two at a time to get down and check on Spencer, and shield him from his ex-wife. “Are you insane, Haley? You just assaulted a Federal Agent.”

“He's a fucking whore, Aaron. When are you going to realize that? He's got your dick in his mouth, distracting you while he seduces our son!”

The two agents stood in shock, listening to the Haley's rant. Neither had been prepared, and had no idea how to respond...until Jack did it for them.

“Mommy! Stop it, stop it, stop it!”

The three adults turned to face the young boy, now at the foot of the stairs.

“Stop being mean. Spencer is nice, and he plays with me. I love him.” The small boy stood in front of the agents, shielding them from his mother. “If you don't like them, then I don't like you.”

Spencer heard the linguistic cadence. Much younger than his actual age, but effective.

“Jack, Sweetie!” purred Haley. “Your Dad is confused. He doesn't understand like I do.”

“I understand, Mommy.” stated Jack, now in his seven year old voice. “I understand that you are not nice. Carl is mean, and you don't care about how he treats me. You're mad because Dad loves Spencer and me more than you.”

Haley's shock quickly morphed back into anger. She grabbed the small boy by the arm, and yanked him roughly to her side. “This is your doing, Aaron! You're trying to turn my son against me...you two are brainwashing him.”

Hotch's countenance was a reflection of the controlled rage he was currently feeling. Spencer watched his lover warily, having seen that look only a handful of times, normally directed at particularly heinous serial killers.

Slowly, Hotch took a deep breath. Without taking his eyes off of his ex-wife, he stepped forward, and placed his hand gently on top of Haley's, still holding Jack's arm in a death grip.

Without raising his voice, Aaron spoke steadily. “Let him go, Haley...now.”

The angry woman slowly loosened her grip, until Hotch was able to pull Jack's arm free. He then knelt down and rubbed the boy's arm gently before maneuvering him deftly into Spencer's waiting arms. “Spencer,” asked his lover with an icy calm. “could you take Jack and Bandit out to the car? I'll be there in a few minutes.”

Jack and Spencer shared a nervous look. “Are you sure we should leave, Aaron?” asked Spencer carefully.

The senior agent looked at his family and smiled. “Everything is fine, don't worry. Haley and I just need to have a conversation. I just want to make sure that if she refuses to keep a civil tongue, neither of you have to hear it.”

Nodding in affirmation, Jack scooped up his overnight bag, and grabbed onto the back of Spencer's jacket. Puppy in one hand, Spencer reached for the door.

“JACK IS NOT LEAVING!” screamed Haley vehemently.

Making eye contact with his now terrified lover, Aaron winked and nodded towards the door. “Go on...I'll be out soon.”

Not needing to be told a third time, Spencer and Jack made a run for it.

Closing the door behind his family, Hotch turned slowly to face the hysterical woman.

Lowering his voice an octave, Aaron spoke slowly and deliberately. “Haley...sit down...NOW!”

oOo

Standing next to Aaron's SUV, Spencer began to panic. 

“I need to do something, Jack...but I don't understand. I know she wasn't happy about your Dad and I, but this is different. Why does your mother think I would hurt you?”

Jack looked down at his shoes, then slowly back up at Spencer. “Carl tells her that. He says all sorts of bad stuff about you and Dad. He wants Mommy to say that I can't see you guys any more. He wants to live here, and he doesn't want Dad around.”

“But she can't believe that your Dad could love someone that would hurt you.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Why not. She does.”

Spencer was confused. “What do you mean? What happened?”

The toddler continued. “Bandit snuck out of my room today, and peed on Carl's shoes...that's how they found out I had him. Carl got really, really mad, and drug me to my room. He spanked me...hard.”

“Wait, wait...he spanked you?” asked Reid with concern.

“Really hard. I was crying. He had me by the arm, and was yelling about his shoes...Mommy was yelling about Bandit...everyone was yelling.”

Spencer knelt down to Jack's level. “Then what happened?”

“I told Mommy that she was mean, and that me and Bandit wanted to go live with you and Dad.”

Cautiously, the young genius prodded. “And?”

“And she called Dad and you perverts. Four year old me may not have known what that word meant, but I'm almost eight, and I have two Dads...I know exactly what it means.”

“And?” asked Spencer carefully.

The young boy crossed his arms and looked at his step-father defiantly. “I told her I would rather live with a pervert, than Carl...then I crawled under the bed with Bandit, and hid.” 

“Buddy...has Carl spanked you before?” Spencer asked, because he knew that Aaron had some very hard and fast rules regarding disciplining children in general, and Jack specifically.

“A few times...not in the past...only now, but never as hard as today. He said his shoes cost a lot.”

Spencer stood and laid the sleeping puppy in the car before pulling Jack into a hug. The toddler inhaled sharply from the embrace, causing the young agent to pull back in alarm. 

“Jack?”

Jack looked embarrassed. “Sorry, Daddy. My back just still stings a little.”

Spencer became worried. “Hey, Buddy...mind if I take a look?”

The little boy shrugged, and slipped out of his jacket. He dropped it to the ground carelessly, and turned his back to Spencer as he lifted up his shirt.

Two long, angry welts striped the child's back. They had obviously been made by a leather strap of some kind...probably a belt. The skin was not broken, but the contusions were deep purple, and surrounded by webs of broken capillaries. Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes, as he fought to control his rage. He could only imagine Aaron's reaction.

Reid quickly took a few pictures with his cell phone, then helped the toddler pull his shirt down. “Okay, Jack...I'm gonna call Uncle Dave. I don't want you to say anything else about this until he gets here. And...if your Dad comes out before then, you still don't say anything. Do you understand?”

Jack nodded. “Daddy...it's okay, really. Carl was just upset about the shoes...he had an important meeting...”

“This is not okay, little man...not okay at all.”

After several rings, a distracted Dave answered his phone. “Rossi. What?”

“Well, if you had actually been looking at your phone, you would know that its Spencer...”

“Oh, god, Reid. Did something happen? Did we locate Foyet?”

“No, Dave...this is something else. I sent you a picture. I need you to get over to Aaron's old house as soon as you can.”

“Kid...What am I looking at?”

Spencer cleared his throat. “That's a picture of some marks I found on Jack's back. He told me he got a spanking, and I found that.”

“Jeez...he's only four.”

“Dave...Hotch is in talking to Haley about something else. He doesn't know yet, but when he finds out...”

“Shit! I'm out the door as we speak. Whatever you do, Kid...do not let him see that before I get there. I'm calling Morgan too...he's closer. Hide him if you have to, but don't let Aaron know!”

oOo

Reid chuckled when Morgan's vehicle came screeching up the driveway less than four minutes after hanging up with Dave.

The muscular agent jumped out of his car and jogged up to his friend. “Hey, Pretty Boy...Big Jack...are we clear so far?”

Jack looked up, amused. “Dad hasn't come out yet, Uncle Morgan, so yea...we're clear.”

Derek gave Spencer a sideways glance. “What was that?”

The genius laughed. “That's Hotch's progeny...did you expect anything less?”

The three were soon made four, when Rossi arrived, addressing Morgan as he approached. “So...Aaron and Haley are still inside, huh?”

“Yep” answered Morgan succinctly.

“Has anyone checked on them?” asked Rossi again.

Jack giggled. “Uncle Dave, you told us to wait here.”

“And he knew that because...”

“Because I told him what you said, Dave. Are you changing your mind now? If so, you might want to knock on the door.” stated Spencer.

“Nothing to worry about yet...you can hear her yelling from out here.” added Morgan. “She just keeps screaming about Pretty Boy. Apparently, he's a homewrecker.”

“And a whore.” added Jack. “What's a whore?”

The adults looked down at the young boy, aghast. “Never repeat that, Buddy!” cried Spencer. “And when you are old enough to find out what a whore is...I'm definitely not one!”

Finally, Hotch exited the home, slamming the door as he went. Walk towards the SUV, he was surprised to find Rossi and Morgan standing with Reid and Jack. “Okay...” Aaron began tentatively, “We called the Calvary because...?”

Rossi stepped forward, followed shortly by Morgan.

“Aaron, Spencer called me...” began the elder agent.

“And Dave called me.” stated Derek.

Hotch look at his lover carefully. “Babe, did you really think that I'd lose control? I would never hit Haley!”

“Oh god, no Aaron. You don't understand. The argument worried me, but it was what Jack told me...I needed backup.”

Now Hotch was suspicious. He turned to his son. “Buddy? What did you tell Daddy?”

The young boy gripped Spencer's hand tightly. “Please don't be mad, Dad. I just told Daddy that I thought the reason she was calling him all those bad names was because, before... Mommy called Daddy a pervert...and I said that I'd rather live with a pervert, than Carl.”

Hotch suppressed a chuckle, then glanced at his partner. “You called backup for that?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Not that...I called them because of this.” 

The young genius carefully turned the toddler around, and slowly raised the back of his shirt, exposing the reddening welts. “This is all I've seen so far...”

Hotch's eyes widened, and a low growl formed in his throat, as he turned towards the house and broke into a run. He was quick, but Morgan had been prepared, stopping the senior agent in his tracks before he hit the front lawn.

Rossi jogged up to the two men. “Aaron...let's not do this here. Before you go ballistic on Haley, let's take him to the Docs at Quantico, let them examine him and get a Child Advocate to talk to him. If anything needs to happen, we want the locals to do it.”

Hotch desire for vengeance was palpable. He stood stiff and tense...until Jack walked over and grabbed his shaking hand. “Dad...I need you...please come with us?” The senior agent looked from his son to his lover, who was distraught and fighting back tears.

Aaron took a deep breath and held his son's hand tightly. “Spencer?” He cried in a broken voice.

Immediately, the young man was by his side. “We need to do what Rossi suggested, Babe.” He put an arm around his lover's waist, and guided him to the car. “Jack will be okay, Aaron...but he needs us with him, not in jail.”

Spencer put Jack into his car seat, and placed Bandit on his lap. Aaron wordlessly slid into the passenger seat of the SUV, while Reid walked back to talk with Rossi and Morgan.

“Guys...I want to go talk to Haley. I think that she needs to be there for Jack...and I also suspect that Jack wasn't Carl's only victim.”

Rossi nodded in agreement. “I thought the same thing myself...this scumbag has anger issues in spades. If he acted this way over a pair of shoes...”

“Agreed.” said Morgan. “I'll take Hotch and Jack to Quantico. You two go talk to Haley and convince her to come. And, Dave...” added Morgan seriously, “I expect Pretty Boy here to show up in one piece.”

Rossi chuckled and clapped Morgan on the back. “I promise, Derek. If necessary, I will throw myself in front of our genius, to protect him from the angry soccer mom.”

Morgan smirked at the older man. “You know what I mean, Rossi. I won't be having her throwing a guilt complex his way either.”

Spencer smiled. “Thanks for the concern, Morgan. I can take care of myself, and I have nothing to feel guilty for. Despite her perception, I did not steal her husband.”

Derek chuckled as he got in the SUV. Hotch rolled down the window and smiled up at his lover. “Please promise me that you won't listen to a thing she says about us.”

The young Doctor grinned as he gave Aaron a tender kiss. “We'll be there soon.” Giving Jack a little wave, he backed up and knocked on the roof, signaling Morgan that he was clear.

As the SUV pulled out of the driveway, Spencer looked towards Rossi and nodded. “Let's get this over with.”

oOo 

Reid stood behind Rossi as he knocked on the door, hoping to create as little visual presence as possible. After a few moments, Haley swung open the door angrily and glared at Rossi.

“Why are you here, Dave. Aaron just left...but you probably knew that. Did he ask you to come by and try and charm me out of suing him for sole custody?”

The agent looked gravely at the woman. “I'm not here about that, Haley...and Aaron didn't call me, Spencer did. He was worried about Jack...and about you.”

The Ex-Mrs. Hotchner huffed out a condescending laugh. “That's rich...the poor little Boy Toy is worried about the family that he ruined?”

Shyly, the genius stepped forward. “Haley...Jack told me that Carl hit him...”

“That's a lie!” growled Haley. “Carl loves Jack like a son! Once I get full custody, he's going to adopt him.” Moving towards Spencer, she began poking him in the chest with her finger to punctuate each word. “You took my husband, and now you want my son too.”

With each poke, Haley stepped towards the young genius, causing him to backpedal until he finally tripped, and landed on the ground with a thud.

Rossi reached out and grabbed the woman's arm, preventing any further assault. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Haley...you know that Aaron and I are friends, right?”

“Yes, Dave,” answered the woman sarcastically. “I know you're friends...so what?”

It was obvious to Spencer that Rossi was having trouble controlling his anger.

The older agent looked exasperated as he continued. “Then you should know that I have been aware that you were cheating with Carl long before YOU left Aaron. Quit with the bullshit sob story about the jilted wife and leave the kid out of this...he's just trying to help.”

Haley began to protest, but Dave stopped her with a raised hand. “Can it, Haley. Reid and I are trying to do you a favor here. Carl hit your son, and he's probably done the same to you. Aaron's taking Jack to get examined by FBI specialists trained in recognizing abuse. From what I saw, it's not gonna be too hard to prove. Now...you can either act like Jack's mother and be there for your son, or you can stay here and hope you aren't charged as an accessory.”

Frustrated, Rossi reached down and grabbed the young man's elbow, helping him to his feet. “Come on Reid, let's go.”

Spencer brushed off the back of his pants, before turning once more to his lover's ex-wife. “I'm sure that the first time he hit you, he apologized immediately...maybe he even brought you a gift the next day, and promised that it would never happen again...but it did. After a while, he probably got you to believe that it was all your fault...if you had only been nicer, or smarter, or sexier...he wouldn't have to hit you. But I don't understand, Haley. He doesn't live here, and you aren't financially dependent on him...you also know that if you were afraid, Hotch would have the entire FBI out here to protect you. In your situation, staying with an abusive partner is a choice. You can make it for yourself, but I will not allow you to choose that for Jack.”

With that, Spencer strode purposefully to Morgan's SUV and drove away.

Rossi looked over and saw that Haley was crying.

oOo

Spencer was waiting at Hotch's apartment when he and Jack finally got home. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and the toddler was sound asleep in his father's arms.

Spencer smiled at the sight. “Let me take him...I'll get him to bed. Bandit already settled in on his pillow. Sit...you look like you're about ready to pass out.” 

The genius gingerly extricated the young boy from his boss, and tip-toed his way to the boy's bedroom. Returning a few moments later, Spencer found his lover still standing where he left him. He chuckled, and guided the older agent to the couch, divesting him of his suit coat and tie on the way.

“Did you guys eat?” asked Reid as he walked towards the kitchen.

Hotch leaned his head back onto the couch cushions. “Yea. I had Morgan run down and get us some take-out. You?”

“Rossi and I picked up Thai after we stopped at the pet store.” answered the young doctor as he maneuvered around several squeaky toys. “There're leftovers if you're still hungry.”

Hotch shook his head as Spencer joined him on the couch, handing him a glass of scotch, before snuggling up against Aaron's side.

“So, how's Haley doing?”

“Well...after she finally agreed to an examination, they found several rib fractures, in various states of remodeling. She had one large contusion in the kidney area that looked to be only a few days old. Even after seeing what he'd done to Jack, she was hesitant to press charges...I'm still dumbfounded. Once she realized that I was going to do it, with or without her, she finally relented.”

“And, Carl?”

“The LEOs were waiting for him when he got home from work. They told me that he cried when they slapped the cuffs on him. Is it wrong that I found that funny?”

Spencer chuckled and rubbed his lover's thigh. “When is his bail hearing? We should go if...”

“Oh!” cried Hotch, cutting Spencer off mid-sentence. “That's the best part...I forgot that you'd already left...he had a three year old warrant out of California for assault and criminal menacing. He's being extradited on Monday.”

Spencer smiled broadly. “That takes a huge load off...”

After a few moments of quiet relaxation with Spencer in his arms, Aaron's head cleared enough for him to glace around the living room. The young genius had been researching something. Books were strewn everywhere, with subjects ranging from physics to eastern religions.

“What is all this? Are you thinking about some additional doctorates?” asked Aaron with a grin. “If you have extra time on your hands, I might have a few suggestions to keep you occupied.”

Spencer giggled and hugged his lover tightly before sitting up and starting to bounce. “Okay, I wasn't really going to say anything to you yet...in case I'm wrong...”

“But you're never wrong.” said Hotch with a smile.

“Exactly!” exclaimed Reid. “Which is why I'm going to tell you.” 

The young man took a few moments arranging the books in piles that made little sense to Aaron, but seemed to please the young genius. When his ministrations were complete, he began.

“Okay...Ever since this afternoon, I've been trying to wrap my head around the concept of why certain things are happening differently in this reality, than how they played out in ours.”

Hotch furrowed his brow. “Different, how?”

Spencer took a breath before continuing. “Alright...I started analyzing the events that have happened since we've been here. We know that three of the anthrax victims have since died by other means, after the incident. That to me seems plausible if we are to consider that certain deaths may be unpreventable...as in, those deaths were causal factors that would precipitate future circumstances.”

“I'm following you, go ahead...” said Aaron with a nod.

Spencer smiled. “The theory that I've been researching, is that there are certain cosmic inevitabilities that will not change, no matter what we do...fate will course correct, to account for our actions. This afternoon, I realized that we're no longer seeing the corrections after the fact, but before they occurred in our time.”

The senior agent looked at his lover quizzically. “You are losing me a bit.”

“Okay...take the Turners and the Hightowers...”

“How is that relevant? The same three people died...”

Spencer smiled brightly. “Yes, you're exactly right, just like before...except for one thing...in our reality, William never took Lynn to a rehab facility in Canada. They shouldn't have been on that road, at that time.”

“Okay. So?” asked Aaron cautiously.

“It means that something compelled William to deviate from the original course of events. I was curious, so I called the rehab facility. He contacted them to arrange for her care three days before we came up with the camping trip idea. It's as if the universe anticipated our plan, and made sure that even though we altered the time-line, the Hightowers and the Turners still touched each other in the end.”

Wide-eyed, Hotch nodded. “And you're enthusiastic about this, why?”

“The situation with Carl...is a very positive sign.”

Aaron frowned. “You're planning on explaining that, right?”

Reid's leg began to bounce again, his enthusiasm shining. “Yes...yes, of course. You see, in our time-line, Carl never touched Jack...and yes, I verified that with him.”

Aaron was beginning to follow the younger man's reasoning. “So...originally, Haley stopped seeing Carl when she and Jack went into WitSec, which won't happen if we stop Foyet. So, they had to break up for another reason...but, why would the universe care if Haley dates Carl?”

“How would I know that?” asked Spencer incredulously, before pausing to consider the question. “I'd be speculating, but maybe he needs to be in California...since that's where they're sending him. Either way, my hypothesis regarding OUR situation, is that this deviation may actually portend a successful outcome for us.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Portend a successful outcome? Just say, we're gonna catch Foyet.”

Spencer laughed and wiggled his way onto Aaron's lap. “We're gonna catch Foyet, Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for all the positive comments so far. Only a few more chapters to go!!


	8. The Reaper arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Aaron to face Foyet again.

The pounding on the door came at 6:30 in the morning. Hotch growled, and grabbed a robe as he made his way to the front door of his apartment. Spencer slid out of bed, and ruffled his hair. He ran into Jack and Bandit in the hallway, where he had them pause, until he was sure that the coast was clear, and that they were in no danger.

Once Jack heard his Uncle Dave's voice, he smiled and ran back to his room for a moment, to grab Bandit's leash. “He needs a walk.” said Jack definitively. He attached the leash to the puppy, and led him into the living room. “Hey Coach!” greeted Jack comfortably as he passed the older Agent. He held his hand out in anticipation of a high-five, and giggled a bit when Rossi looked confused.

Hotch looked up and spoke directly to his son. “We told you that you couldn't go outside alone. Take your Daddy with you.”

“I'm on it, Aaron,” said Reid hurriedly, as he pulled on a pair of sweats and chucks. “We'll be right back.”

The trio left the apartment, and Dave looked to his friend. “What was that, Aaron? I meant to ask you yesterday, but with all the excitement...and why did he call me Coach?

Hotch chuckled lightly. “He called you Coach because you are his soccer coach...in a few years.”

“...in a few years?”

Aaron's smile was genuine and comforting. “Apparently, Jack came with Spencer and I into the past. He confessed yesterday after Haley found our dog...”

“Your dog?” asked Rossi incredulously. “I think I need a cup of coffee.”

oOo

The apartment door opened, with Spencer and Jack leading in the tiny puppy. Aaron smiled, and continued to explain. “The night that this incident happened, there were four of us in the house. Obviously Spencer and myself, but also Jack and Bandit. From what I can gather from Jack, we all traveled back in time, including the dog. Apparently we all have our memories, and loyalties.” said Aaron as he petted Bandit playfully. “Jack didn't tell us at first because he wanted time with Haley...”

“So, Rossi...” asked Spencer as he finished dressing. “Why are you here?”

“Ah, well...Garcia called me this morning...her facial recognition software had a hit this morning. Foyet has arrived in DC.”

OoO

“Hotch...you're sure that it's okay for us to be talking about all of this with Jack around?” asked JJ with motherly concern.

Hotch chuckled a bit. “No, obviously not, but since it was his wish that brought us here...it isn't as if he doesn't understand what we're trying to prevent.” 

“I've got him!” yelled Garcia with excitement.

The team crowded around her laptop as they watched the streaming video of Foyet's rental car as it moved from one traffic cam to the next.

“Where is he headed, all knowing Oracle?” asked Derek with anticipation.

“OMG teammates!” cried Garcia. “He has just parked outside of the apartment complex that Jr. G-Man and Hotch told us about before.”

“So he hasn't been watching until now.” added Rossi carefully. “That is a very good thing. At this point he has no knowledge of your habits, Aaron...or of our visits...or anything about Haley, Jack or Spencer.”

Aaron exhaled noticeably, and gave the group a smile. “This is going to work, people.”

OoO

“Haley...I really need you to take Jack on a vacation. I don't care where, just away from DC for the next week or two. I will pay for everything...What? No, this has absolutely nothing to do with Spencer...You are being ridiculous...Everything is not about you...please, just do what I ask...”

Aaron listened to his ex-wife complain for several minutes before finally cut her off. “Haley! I don't care what you have planned, or what meetings you can't possibly miss. You and Jack could be in danger, and I need you to be out of reach...away. Can you do that for me?” There was a pause in the conversation, then Aaron smiled. “Thank you.” sighed Hotch with relief.

Their supervisor smiled as he made his way back to the table. “Okay, she agreed to take Jack to his grandparent's house for the next week. Since Foyet isn't focused on them yet, I think that they'll be okay for now.”

OoO

The team set up an off-duty command center at Reid's apartment, making sure that their presence at Hotch's place was negligible. The tiny puppy scuffled around under their feet as they discussed their options.

“We have less than a week to figure out how much he knows, where he's getting his intelligence regarding our travel, and how to second guess him. Garcia leaned down and picked up Bandit, cradling him in her arms. The puppy snuggled against her comfortably, and slowly closed his eyes as the Technical Analyst began to update the team.

“Okay, we've installed hidden cameras in Hotch's apartment, covering every inch of the place. There is no way that Foyet can get in or out without tripping the motion sensors and cameras.”

Rossi continued. “We have surveillance teams watching him around the clock. Nobody is pulling more than a two hour shift on this, so...hopefully...they won't be recognized. The bureau also rented an apartment in the same building, and Anderson is staying there for the time being, to keep a closer eye on him.”

“Rossi,” began Hotch carefully, “How did you get approval for all of this?”

The elder agent chuckled in amusement. “It was actually Reid's comment that motivated me.”

“Which comment?” asked the young doctor curiously.

“You mentioned that perhaps Erin and I might...hit it off.”

JJ giggled and nodded as Garcia screamed. “Oh my god! You're sleeping with the boss?”

Morgan sat forward. “Way to go, My Man!” he added as he high-fived his fellow agent.

“Taking one for the team, Rossi?” asked Prentiss with a delighted smile.

Rossi grinned. “I simply took a page out of Reid's handbook.” said Dave with the raise of an eyebrow.

The agents laughed heartily, rousing the small puppy from his nap.

oOo

The team was in the field when the call came. Back at the office, Garcia patched the surveillance supervisor's call to the team's makeshift workspace in the Greenville Police station. Their case was completed, and they were finishing up the paperwork.

“Hotchner,” answered the senior agent. The team saw him clench his jaw, as he listened and nodded for several minutes. “Okay, Agent. Thank you for the update. We are finishing up here, and should be back at Quantico within the hour.” Aaron hung up the phone and looked to his team.

“Okay, it's show-time.” announced Hotch tentatively.

Realizing that any information regarding Foyet might trigger an amount of fear and insecurity in his supervisor, Rossi stood and took control. “What did he say, Aaron?”

Hotch gave a somewhat resigned smile, and took Reid's hand in his before he continued. “This morning, Anderson reported that he overheard Foyet listening to the morning news. They played a clip from JJ's news conference last night, which announced the capture of our Unsub. Immediately, he heard Foyet gather some things, and run out of his apartment. Anderson notified the surveillance team, who were able to get a tail on him. He stopped for a latte, and connected to the Internet via the free WI-fi at Starbucks. Garcia tracked his online activity, and...”

“He monitored the news reports, didn't he?” asked Prentiss knowingly.

“Which is apparently how he knew of our whereabouts.” finished Hotch.

“Well, I for one am glad it was that, as opposed to some freaky mind-reading Unsub super-power.” announced Morgan.

The team laughed for a moment, and relaxed a bit. “So, Aaron...” asked Reid with some concern, “where is he now?”

Well,” said Hotch, “for the up to the minute news, Andy Sloane told me that I should check in with Garcia.”

Anticipating the response, Morgan had already dialed the technical analyst. “Hey, Baby Girl!” said Derek, “you're on speaker, so behave!”

“Oh! Chocolate Bear, I am not about to behave on this one...this guy is too much. He broke in to your apartment about an hour ago, and I am about ready to drive over there myself and give him a piece of my mind!”

Hotch smiled silently, and squeezed his lover's hand. “Garcia...you are covering the video feeds from my apartment. What is he doing?”

“Sir...I am so sorry, and I really don't want to be the one to...”

“Garcia...it's okay. I realize that you are just relaying facts...calm down and tell us what is he doing?” asked Hotch carefully.

“Okay,” began Penelope, “he entered your apartment at 10:17am and did a standard sweep. I would just like to add that I think that he has spent way to much time watching TV cop shows...”

“Baby Girl,” warned Morgan, “facts, please.”

“Of course, my liege, I'm sorry. To continue...after he searched your apartment, he began an unusually intense examination of your DVD collection.”

“My DVDs?” asked Hotch incredulously.

“That would be an affirmative, Sir. He finally settled on one that peaked his interest, made some popcorn, and is currently half-way through what appears to be...Finding Nemo.”

“So, a serial killer is at my house watching cartoons, waiting to stab me?”

The team gave out a nervous laugh, before JJ spoke. “Does anyone else find that highly creepy?” 

oOo

The team arrived back at Quantico just as one of the surveillance teams returned. Hotch talked a few moments with Andy Swann, before calling the team to the conference room.

“Go ahead, Andy.” said Hotch. “Get us up to date.”

“Well...” began Andy carefully. “Once your scumbag settled in, we started to speculate on how, exactly, he was going to know when you were on your way in. We had our tech guys down the street, and I had them sweep the area for any residual transmissions that weren't a result of our surveillance.”

“And you found something?” asked Prentiss hopefully.

Yea. This guy has a jerry-rigged motion sensor directed at the entrance to the lobby of your building. Anytime one of your neighbors enters or exits, he checks some hand-held device. None of the cameras in the apartment give us a direct look at the device itself, but after watching his behavior, it fits.”

“Andy, thank you so much. Your team is doing a excellent job.” said Hotch with determination. “All of this helps us tremendously.”

Sloane's team, and the tactical unit ordered in lunch, and, along with the rest of the BAU, they planned their entry.

Reid furrowed his brow. “Has anyone bothered to check if he's monitoring the maintenance entrance?” asked Spencer carefully after reviewing the building schematics. “I mean...is he monitoring that entrance as well? Garcia?”

Penelope's screens lit up as she rewound the surveillance feeds in time with his responses to his hand-held device. “Reid, you are a genius!” shouted Garcia. “Every time someone comes in the front door, this scum-bag checks his magic box, but he's not monitoring the roof, maintenance or delivery entrances.”

Rossi looked up. “He was obviously counting on the element of surprise...if he thought for a second that we knew he was in town, he would have been much more careful...”

“Agreed.” said Aaron with confidence. “We need to make our move soon.”

oOo

 

Several minutes before he would again come face to face with his ex-wife's murderer, SSA Aaron Hotchner paced nervously in the background, as plans for the SWAT team's breach were finalized. He smiled when he noticed Spencer sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, staring at him like a scared puppy.

The senior agent approached the genius, and knelt down, so they could talk at eye level. “Babe, I'll be fine. Quit worrying.”

“I'll quit worrying when you do.” said Spencer with an amused, but fearful smile. “And don't even try to tell me you're not nervous. I read body language for a living...in case you've forgotten. And I'm a definitely a certified expert in YOUR body language.”

Placing a tender kiss on Spencer's cheek, he rose, pulling the young man up and into his arms. Aaron could feel the hand in his trembling. He wanted to be strong, and assure Reid that he would be okay, but the words would not come. All he could do was look into his lover's eyes and smile as he held on tight to that hand...his life, and lifeline.

The teams met one final time before SSA Hotchner would once more walk into the moment of his nightmares. As the SWAT leader reviewed the plans, Spencer held on to Aaron's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

Finally it was time.

oOo

Rossi sat with the young genius in the surveillance van, watching the screens intently. “He's gonna be okay, Kid. He's covered twelve ways to Sunday. No one is gonna let him get close to Aaron.” 

Reid nodded mindlessly, hearing the older agent speaking, but not registering the meaning of the words...his complete concentration focused solely on the images playing out on the screens in front of him.

Finally noticing that his words were not registering, Rossi placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, causing the young man to jump violently.

“Breathe, Spencer. Breathe”

Reid gave Dave a forced smile. “I'm sorry, Rossi. It's just that I have comforted Aaron through more terrible nightmares than I care to remember...most of them about the moment he is about to relive.” The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing. “He beat that man to death with his bare hands, and he's about to face him...alive again.”

oOo

The time had come, and SSA Aaron Hotchner was ready. Parked in his government issued SUV, around the corner from his apartment, he closed his eyes and focused his mind. Everything was coming to a head at this moment, and failure was not an option. He felt the pocket of his suit coat one more time, his backup weapon carefully ensconced there, rather than at his ankle. He was ready.

He started the SUV and turned the corner, sparing a glance at the surveillance van, where the love of his life was currently situated. Spencer. Spencer and Jack...his family. They were his sole reason for being, and he was doing this for them. The thought relaxed him slightly. There was a purpose and a goal in sight. Not just the take down of Foyet, or the prevention of further bloodshed. The people he loves...the people who love him, need him to be strong.

He approached his building, and pulled deftly into his assigned spot. Straightening his jacket as he exited the vehicle, he walked briskly into the lobby, passing several undercover agents as he went. He smiled and nodded to Andy Sloane, who was posing as the desk clerk, and entered the elevator.

The three story ride up to his apartment seemed painfully long. 'It's heightened awareness and anticipation...' he said to himself, as the elevator crawled slowly towards its destination. The opening of the doors, broke him from his reverie. He was prepared. He had to be.

In the van, Spencer leaned forward and touched the screen that captured Aaron's image as he exited the elevator. “I'm with you.” he whispered.

As his key entered the lock, a wave of calm swept over the senior agent. This time, Foyet will not get what he wants. He turned the key, and entered his apartment, just like he had thousands of times before, by himself, but not alone.

Born of habit, he threw his key on the table, and set his briefcase on the chair. Unlike the first time, though, he set his weapon down on the table in front of him as he poured himself a drink. He took a sip, and then turned slowly, gun in hand, once again face to face with the monster of his nightmares. It was then that all hell broke loose.

The moment that the cameras showed that Foyet had left the shadows of Aaron's bedroom, Rossi shouted. “Move! Move!”

Two SWAT officers, rappelling from the roof, crashed through Hotch's living room windows, followed by a contingent led by Morgan and Prentiss through the front door. Glass flew, weapons were drawn, and at the end of it all, Foyet got to his knees with a smile, and put his hands behind his head.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. I have to hand it to you. You got me...I'm impressed. You're almost as smart as I am, but you still should have taken the deal.” drawled the killer with a grin. “But if I was you, I'd look keep an eye open at night...you know how I hate to lose.”

“You're the one who needs to look out, Foyet.” growled Morgan as he yanked The Reaper from the floor and began the pat down.

Spencer, who had jumped from the van the minute that Rossi had initiated the take down, barreled through the door of Aaron's apartment, and straight into his lover's arms. Holding Aaron tightly, he turned to glare when Foyet began to laugh.

“Ho, ho, Aaron. I didn't know you swung that way...but I can see it, I really can. He is such a pretty boy...right Morgan?”

Morgan roared with rage, and grabbed Foyet by the front of his hooded jacket. “Don't you ever talk about...” was all that Morgan was able to utter before Foyet head-butted him and grabbed Derek's gun from its holster.

With lightning quickness, George Foyet...The Reaper, turned the gun towards Hotch and pulled the trigger.


	9. Aftermath to a gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a psychopath pulls a gun in a room of armed FBI agents?

Hotch felt his lover step out of their embrace upon hearing the killer's taunts. He turned to face the psychopath defiantly, when the headbutt startled him. In a split second, he saw Foyet slide Derek's gun from his holster, and tensed instinctively...anticipating the bullet...before being violently tackled to the ground.

The senior agent's head cracked the wall as he fell, disorienting him. He instinctively shielded his head, as a barrage of bullets, splintered wood, broke glass, and ultimately, cut the murderer down. Foyet was dead before he hit the floor.

Aaron was bleeding profusely from where his temple had hit a support beam. Vision blurry, he struggled to get up, but it felt as if his legs were pinned. He called out to Spencer, but got no answer amid the din of agents and medics that now swarmed the room. He swallowed thickly, and closed his eyes to stave off the dizziness. Intellectually, he knew the truth...the only one close enough to have tackled him was Reid. Emotionally, he wouldn't accept that it was Spencer's inert body lying over him, preventing him from moving his legs.

“Aaron? Reid?” hollered Rossi frantically as he ran through the door. “Oh god...Aaron.” said his friend, kneeling down to check the two agents. “Can we get the medics over here?”

Hotch opened his eyes again. The room was still swimming, but he was able to reach out for Dave's hand. “Dave...Spencer...is he...did he...?

As Rossi reached out to check the young man, Reid suddenly coughed, and rolled off his lover, onto his back. His body was shaking, and it took a few moments for the two men to realize that Spencer was laughing.

“Oh, god, Babe. You're okay?” questioned a frantic Hotch. “Are you hurt?”

Hardly able to catch his breath from the giggling fit, Reid nodded. “Of course I'm hurt...I'm shot!”

Aaron pulled the young man closer. “Babe...if you're hurt, why are you laughing?”

Still chuckling, Reid pushed back a lock of Aaron's hair so that he could examine his bloodied head. Focusing again, he answered. “I'm laughing, because. Because, of course...of course, he shot me in the knee!”

oOo

Reid awoke from surgery to find Garcia fluttering around, decorating his room in Dr. Who figurines and pictures of Hotch and Jack. The young man's dry cough brought her quickly to his side, ice chips in hand.

“My poor, poor baby!” cried Garcia, before pulling him into a tight bear hug. “ You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything? What can I get you?”

Spencer smiled to himself at the tech analyst's enthusiasm, but closed his eyes to prevent additional sensory overload. Once she had calmed, and had limited herself to gently stroking his shoulder, he spoke.

“Hotch? Is he okay?” croaked the young man. “I don't really remember much.”

“Oh, my young hero, he is just fine. He, had a mild concussion from hitting the wall when you tackled him. He received twelve stitches...right at the hairline, so it will not affect his exceptionally handsome visage. He is currently waiting, in a wheelchair manned by Rossi, outside of this very hospital, in anticipation of Jack's arrival.”

Spencer smiled at the thought of seeing his family.

“Everyone would have been here, but other than Rossi and myself, both teams are back at the BAU counting bullets and explaining how the psychopath got my Chocolate God's weapon. Derek feels terrible, by the way.”

Spencer grimaced a little as he tried to adjust himself in the bed, his injured leg currently being held in a traction sling. “It wasn't his fault...at least not in the grand scheme of things. I think this...the knee...was just another one of those inevitable events.”

Fluffing his pillow, suddenly Garcia cried out. “Oh, oh, oh...I am so sorry. Boss Man made me promise to give something to you in case you woke up before he got back.” Searching frantically through various bags and packages strewn around the room, the hyper young woman was finally triumphant.

“Here it is!” she cried. In her hand, she held a cup of lime jello and a spoon.

Spencer grinned. In their relationship, jello was more romantic than a bouquet of roses.

oOo

It was nearing eight o'clock, and visiting hours were ending soon. Jack was asleep, curled up next to Spencer in his hospital bed, his fist tightly grasping the front of the young doctor's hospital gown. The team filed out, at Spencer's insistence. He needed to sleep, but made them promise to come back the next morning with lots and lots of coffee. They left with promises of candy and caffeine on their next visit.

Hotch smiled and gave Spencer a gentle kiss. “You look about ready to pass out. I'm gonna walk out with them, then stop by the nurses station and finish my discharge paperwork. Will you be okay with Jack there while I'm gone?”

Reid chuckled. “This is not the first time he's slept with me in a hospital bed, and I'm sure it won't be the last. He's fine...the sides of the bed are up, so neither of us are in danger of falling out...go get yourself discharged.”

“Okay. I'll be right back. Haley called and said that she was sending Jessica over to pick up Jack. Do me a favor and ask her to wait until I get back, so I can kiss him goodnight before they leave.”

“Of course.” said Spencer groggily, “Hurry back though...I need a kiss goodnight too!”

oOo

The young genius was just teetering on the edge of sleep, when he heard someone step into the room. “Aaron?” he asked quietly, while tightening his grip on the toddler sleeping next to him.

“No. No, it's not Aaron. My name is Jessica...Haley's sister.” answered the woman in a whisper.

Spencer smiled, and grabbed his glasses from the table nearby. He tempered his enthusiasm at seeing the woman who had become like a sister to him...realizing that in this reality, they had never met. “Jessica...hello. I'm Spencer. Jack talks about you all the time. Nice to finally meet you.”

The petite, curly haired woman stared at him intently. He said nothing, waiting for her to pass judgment.

“You look nothing like I thought you would.” she said quietly. “How old are you?”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Spencer ran his hand quickly through his hair, and pushed his glasses a little further up his nose. “I'm twenty six.” he answered cautiously. “How old do I look?”

“Younger...definitely younger.” Jessica slowly inched closer to the side of the bed. “From Haley's description, I guess I just assumed you would be more...”

“Whorish?” Spencer asked with a laugh.

Jessica barked out a laugh, before quickly covering her mouth. “Well...yes, actually. But I'm definitely getting more of a classic geek vibe...”

“It's the glasses...”

Jessica chuckled again. “That's probably it...and the fact that there are Doctor Who action figures on your tray table.”

Spencer grinned. This was his friend, and whether she remembered him or not, they were still of one mind when it came to the world of Science Fiction. “My friend Penny brought them to cheer me up.”

“I'll bet if you'd ask her, she'd say that you remind her of the Tenth Doctor. I see the similarities.”

Spencer's eyebrows raised in surprise. “That is a compliment, I think. Well...to me it is.”

Jessica's familiar smile soothed him. “It was meant as one. I'm too young for the older series...I started watching with number nine...but he was too broody...I'm much more attached to number ten.”

Suddenly, Spencer was in his element, discussing a subject that both he and Jessica were passionate about. “Companions?” he asked provocatively.

“ROSE” they shouted in tandem.

oOo

Hotch had been gone longer than he had anticipated. He knew that Jessica was already there, so he opened the door tentatively, not knowing how she would react to his presence. She had always been very supportive of her older sister.

The sight before him was achingly familiar. Despite his fears, he found Jessica and Spencer huddled together on his bed, quietly arguing about Star Trek's contribution to current scientific discoveries.

He smiled, and cleared his throat to get their attention, before approaching the bed. “Sorry that took so long...”

His ex sister-in-law got up from the hospital bed, and gave Hotch a warm hug. Speaking quietly, she continued. “Not a problem.” she said with a genuine smile. “I was just getting acquainted with Spencer.” she kissed the young Doctor lovingly on the cheek, and stood, pulling the sleeping toddler into her arms.

“Good night, Superman.”

Suppressing a yawn, Spencer raised an eyebrow at the woman. “I can't be Superman...wouldn't be in this bed. He's from Krypton, which has a much stronger gravitational field than earth...skin is more dense. He's bulletproof.” The young man yawned again, and closed his eyes.

Jessica smiled. “He's Superman alright. A guy like that? He had the guts to join the FBI, and ends up saving the life of the indestructible Agent Aaron Hotchner? Yea...Superman in my book.”

Hotch smiled. “He's the bravest man I know.”

Looking squarely at Hotch, she said, “Haley has always been such a drama queen. She told me all of these horrible things about you...and about Spencer. She's dead wrong. You did good, Aaron. You did good for yourself, and good for Jack...” Nodding at Reid, she continued. “You've got yourself a keeper...an honest to goodness, one of a kind, perfect match...Don't mess this up!”

The shocked look on Hotch's face made her laugh out loud. “Kiss your son...I'm already late. And after I tell my big sister how enamored I am with your young sweetheart, it's gonna be a long night!”

Aaron kissed his sleepy son's head gently, and hugged Jessica. The young woman began to leave, before turning back to Reid. “Spencer...Aaron's got my number. I have always wanted to go to Comicon, and I think you and I would have a great time...think about it. Toodles!”

oOo

Happy at Jessica's positive reaction, Aaron approached his lover, and maneuvered himself into the bed beside Spencer, taking care not to jostle his injured leg. “You are quite the charmer, Babe.”

Spencer hugged his lover close. “I'm not sure that charm was a factor, but thanks for thinking that. Jessica and I have just always had a connection...which apparently is not affected by time or circumstance. God...I didn't realize how much I had missed her, until she walked through that door.”

“Do you think her opinion will have any effect on Haley?”

Spencer laughed at the thought. “Maybe? Well, honestly, no. From all of our conversations over the years, it's been fairly obvious that Haley only ever cared about Haley...Jessica was just too good of a sister to ever call her on it.”

A look of frustrated confusion fell across Hotch's face. “How did I never see that?”

“Honestly, Aaron? I think that she made you feel so much guilt for joining the BAU, that your normal mindset became one of trying to do anything and everything to appease her. She manipulated you into enabling her narcissism.”

Hotch placed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips. “I don't think that I have properly thanked you for saving my life today.”

The young genius gave his lover a salacious grin. “Proper thanks will have to wait until I get out of here. But, hey...I took a bullet for you...you owe me some major sexcapades!”

Hotch laughed.”You definitely did, and I definitely do...” he agreed. “Wait...Sexcapades?”

“Saved you...”

“You were very brave.” Hotch could see that his lover was fading.

“Brave? No. Selfish. Needed you...couldn't bear it without..."

As Reid's eyes finally fluttered shut, Hotch took a moment to brush a lock of hair out of his lover's face. “Babe,” he whispered, “selfish is the last word I would ever use to describe you. Kind, gentle, loving...all of those things...but never, ever, selfish. You are my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to an ultimate truth...Reviews, comments and suggestions...all are welcome!


	10. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron isn't sure he's ready for what may come next.

“Look,” stated Dr. Spencer Reid adamantly. “I have done everything you've asked of me...I've done my lung exercises and had a bowel movement. I can stand on my own and maneuver just fine on crutches. I think if you speak with my Physical Therapist, he will tell you that I have met all medically recognized benchmarks regarding mobility, flexibility and extension. My nurses will tell you that I have consistently maintained a mean average body temperature of 37 degrees Celsius. My pulse is strong and my blood pressure is within acceptable limits. I am a Federal Agent, and I refuse to be held here against my will for another second!”

Reid's doctor stared slack-jawed by the outburst, while Hotch just leaned against the wall and chuckled. “Spencer, Babe. He's gonna discharge you...quit badgering the man. He's required, by the vast army of lawyers employed by this hospital, to warn you of the complications that may arise for checking out against medical advice. He's just here to get a signature stating that you understand. Sign it, and we can leave.”

Suddenly sheepish, Spencer grabbed the pen Aaron held out to him, and signed the form. Quickly handing the paperwork back to the doctor, Spencer smiled. “Thank you very much Doctor...you do excellent work. Sorry for the confusion...I'll see you at my next appointment!”

The physician made a beeline for the door, as Hotch turned to his lover and pulled him into an off-balanced hug. “That man is the best Orthopedist on the East Coast. Let's try not to scare him off!”

“Oh my god...I was channeling my mother! I need to get out of here quick, before I suddenly become paranoid with the realization that I've been watched and monitored constantly for the last 48 hours!”

Aaron chuckled. “I packed up all your things while you were out getting your MRI. I brought a change of clothes for you, but it looks like they went ahead and put your brace on over your pajama pants...are you okay going to the car like that?”

The young man glanced down at his outfit, and back at his lover, with a look of panic on his face. “Once, when I was six, I broke my arm.”

Aaron's eyebrows raised in astonishment. “Freak chess accident?”

Giving his lover a mocking grin, he continued. “One of the school bullies thought it would be fun to kick the books out of my arms...he missed the books. The school nurse called my Dad to come pick me up, because I insisted that it was broken. He didn't believe me, so he just took me home, and went back to work. I didn't want to upset my Mom, so I didn't tell her anything. By the time that my Dad finally got back home at midnight, my arm was so swollen, that he had to take me to the hospital. The only thing was...the inflammation was so bad that they ended up cutting my shirt off, so they could set it and put on the cast.”

Hotch looked at the young man with the concern normally reserved for his own son. “He made you walk to the car shirtless, didn't he?”

Spencer nodded wordlessly.

A look of loving empathy crossed the senior agent's face. “Sit up on the bed. I can get you changed into proper clothes in no time.”

oOo

Morgan and Garcia were waiting at Spencer's apartment when they arrived. To make amends for the guilt he felt, Derek had constructed a new, raised frame for Spencer's bed, and redistributed the furniture in the living room to accommodate his crutches. Garcia had baked, and the smell of the sweets was only surpassed by the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

“Told you we didn't need to stop at the coffee shop.” said Hotch as they came through the door.

Spencer smiled broadly at the sight of his friends efforts. “Wow, you guys. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble.”

“O contraire, mon ami. We definitely had to do this for you and our fearless leader. The two of you are not alone in any of this, and my Glorious Chocolate Thunder felt the need to work with his hands...and though I offered up a plethora of other hand centered activities, he felt the need to build.”

“Hey, Baby Girl...don't dis my skills. I'll have you know that people pay good money for my creations. Pretty Boy here will thank me once he sees how awesome his new setup is.”

Hotch leaned over and whispered in Spencer's ear. “Any bed you're in is awesome, as far as I'm concerned.”

Spencer laughed and nudged his boss with his shoulder.

Derek frowned. “What was that, Hotch?”

Aaron smiled. “I was asking Spencer if he want to go in and see his new bed.”

Derek grinned. “You gotta see this Pretty Boy. I got rid of that old metal frame, and replaced it with a raised cherry wood base and headboard.”

The four agents made their way into Reid's bedroom. The young genius had to admit, the piece was gorgeous. “Nice, Derek, it's beautiful.”

Hotch did a detailed inspection. “This is amazing, Morgan. I can't believe that you got this done in only two days!”

Garcia giggled. “Powered by guilt and sprinkled with nails and varnish!”

Reid walked to the bed. The new height allowed him to sit comfortably without having to bend his injured knee. “Wow...this is great. I wished I'd had this last time...”

“And it has drawers in the base for storage...”

“I really like the slatted headboard.” said Hotch with a mischievous grin. “Handy.”

Penelope's eyebrows raised in shocked understanding. “O...kay. We will just be leaving you two alone now...”

“But Baby Girl...we planned on having a nice lunch, and...”

Garcia chuckled as she pushed the muscular agent from the bedroom. “Oh, my large, but clueless, Chocolate Cupcake. I have a feeling that if we stay here a moment more, we might become the third and fourth wheels on their personal bicycle.”

Looking behind him, he briefly saw Hotch push his lover back onto the bed, and crawl in beside him...Spencer grinning the entire time. Looking back at Garcia in shock, Morgan blurted out, “You mean their gonna...right now?”

“Nothing gets by you profilers, does it?”

As they reached the door, the pair heard Hotch and Reid call from the bedroom. “Thanks again for everything...we'll call you tomorrow...afternoon!”

oOo

Hours later...in the darkness of their bedroom...in the warmth and comfort of their bed, Spencer finally asked the question. “Aaron?” he asked almost in a whisper. “What was it like?”

Hotch snuggled a little bit closer to his lover...gently...mindful of the young doctor's knee. “What was 'what' like?” He asked playfully.

“I guess...what I wanted to know...” The young man struggled for words. “That moment...that moment when it was exactly the same as before...when you saw him there again...”

Aaron smiled, and placed several gentle kisses along his lover's jaw. “There was just a second, when I was pouring my drink...I felt him there behind me, just like the first time. As I turned, the blood rushed to my ears, and there was perfect silence. I could see his lips moving, but I didn't hear a sound. I stood there, looking as he lifted his mask, and the deja vu hit me so hard in the chest, that I could barely breathe...”

“Is that why your not sleeping?”

Aaron pulled his lover in tighter, and ran his finger through his hair. “You just got home...how would you know whether I'm sleeping or not?”

Spencer looked up at his partner with an amused smile. “Don't even try to lie to me. When you aren't sleeping, you get those lines...right there on your forehead, and you hold your left shoulder 2 centimeters higher than your right. You do that because your neck muscles are tight, which only happens when you stay up way to late, reading in bed. You think that holding your shoulder like that helps take the pressure off your neck, but it doesn't. What it does do, is put a strain on your spine, and throws your hips out of alignment.”

Aaron looked incredulous. “Seriously?”

Hotch stroked his young lover's cheek gently with his thumb as he stood and began to pace. “Maybe I just don't sleep well without you...did you ever consider that?”

Pulling himself up into a seated position, bracing his back on the headboard, Spencer glared. “As a matter of fact, I did consider that, but rejected the hypothesis once I saw you drink two cups of coffee at 3:00PM. You never have coffee after noon, unless you plan on being up all night. And...while that is a tantalizing idea, I think we both know that spending the night ravishing me wasn't on your agenda.”

“In my defense, it was very good coffee.”

Reid exhaled in frustration. “Stop. Tell me what's going on.”

The senior agent stopped and looked up at the ceiling, before speaking. “Okay...here it is...Foyet's gone. He's dead, and Haley is alive. My brain is telling me that we've done what we came here to do. When I try to sleep, I keep thinking that when I wake up, we'll be back in our own time.”

“So you aren't sleeping, because...”

“God, Spencer...I just...I don't know...I guess I'm worried. I'm worried that we may have accomplished our goal here. I don't want to go back. I don't want to wake up tomorrow back in our time. I'm frightened that if I go to sleep, I'll lose this gift I've been given.”

Spencer patted the bed next to him, and waited for his lover to sit. Hugging him with tender concern, he asked the question. “What gift, Aaron?”

“Four years with you, Babe. Four years that we didn't have before...four years worth of memories to make. I want to wake up with you every morning, and go to sleep beside you every night. I want four extra years of laughter and magic tricks and trips to the zoo. I want four extra years of holding you and kissing you and making love to you. I want four more years of statistics, four more years of crazy Halloween decorations and four more years of binge watching Doctor Who. I want those memories, all of them.”

The young genius gave a melancholy smile. “All of the things that are going to happen over the next four years...we both know that not all of it was pleasant.”

Aaron exhaled slowly. “I realize that, but if we went through it...together this time...it would be okay. With us together, we're stronger.”

“We are. And we will have to be, because we can't go back. We've changed too much here. All the events that were altered, are sure to have caused tangential ripples throughout our previous time-line. We don't fit there anymore...our lives are here now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end quite yet...there are loose ends to tie. Reviews are appreciated and comments can inspire!


	11. A Brief Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Reid spend a quiet night at home, talking about a couple of cases.

Spencer’s cell phone rang at a little after 6:00pm on Saturday night. He had been on medical leave for just under four weeks, and had two more days off before he would be cleared for light duty…which, according to his boss, did not include ANY field work.

Aaron paused the movie they were watching, and frowned, looking at his lover quizzically. “Who is it?” he asked.

The young genius glanced at his phone and smiled. “It’s Andy. He’s probably calling to brag some more about how they caught the Hollow Creek Killer.”

Aaron was confused. “Sloane's team got the Hollow Creek Killer case?”

After listening to the voice mail, the young man realized the time had come to start a conversation that he’d been putting off for over two weeks. “Remember when we talked about how we couldn’t go back to our time?”

“Of course I remember…you said that we'd changed too much.”

Spencer smiled. “Correct. Things changed there and here. Our actions affected the outcomes of cases, and messed with our work schedules. We couldn’t expect to be assigned the same cases as we were the first time around. By going after the Turners, and with the accelerated Foyet time-line, we made ourselves unavailable for some of our original assignments. The camping trip started it…we were in Canada for almost four days…the differences started there.”

Hotch thought for a moment. “I wondered about that. The case we were on right before Foyet...that was new. And, since your injury, Strauss has been keeping us closer to home, and assigning us an inordinate number of cold-case consults and death row interviews.”

“Whether she’s reacting to the fact that we are short-handed, or simply wanting to keep Rossi close to home, things are changing…which is a good thing, Aaron. We need life to throw us curve-balls every once in a while.”

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Sports metaphors? Really?”

Spencer chuckled and pulled his lover closer. “Apparently I've been hanging around with Morgan too much.”

“Yea, you know…I meant to ask you about that. Where have the two of you been off to lately?”

Leaning in and nibbling at his lover’s neck seductively, the young genius answered the question in a whisper. “That's a secret for another day, Lover.”

“Ooh, secrets? You are such a tease.”

“I simply like to keep you on your toes. My IQ and statistics rarely amaze you anymore, so I have to use other my skills to keep you coming back for more.”

“You, my love, do not ever have to worry about that. I am constantly amazed by you, and have no doubt that I always will be…so regale me with the story of how you got Andy’s team to the Hollow Creek Killer.”

Spencer smiled broadly. “How do you know that I had anything to do with it? His team could have uncovered the same information we did, and followed the clues.”

“I doubt that very highly.”

Spencer chuckled. “Well, let's start from the beginning...Andy came to visit me in the hospital the day after I was shot. It just so happened that his team was on his way to McLean, Virginia to investigate the shootings linked to threats against a local Doctor and his son.”

“Barton.” Hotch stated with a knowing nod.

“Yea...his team had already hit the ground with their investigation, and he was headed out to Dr. Barton's house to interview him.”

“Ahh...the scene of your first gunshot wound.”

“Smartass...”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Sensitive...go on.”

Reid glared at his boss playfully before continuing. “I simply mentioned that it seemed to me that the message left by the UnSub...L.C., or 'living children' in hospital speak, might indicate that the he might actually be targeting Barton.”

“I'm sure they would have figured that out eventually...”

“You're right. I just felt obligated to say something, since I wasn't going to be there to stop Meyers.”

Aaron saw the young man frown. “What happened?”

“Meyers shot Dr. Barton on his front stoop. Andy didn't take my advice until it was too late. He had his entire team at the son's school, and when they realized the threat there wasn't credible, they finally headed back to Barton's house. They got there just in time to gun down Meyers.”

“And Dr. Barton?”

Spencer laughed. “He'll be fine. Took a bullet to the knee.”

Hotch looked incredulous. “Are you serious? That's almost too bizarre for words.”

“I found a nice symmetry to it. We lost Meyers, though.”

Aaron ran his fingers gently through the young man's hair, before cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. “You know that he committed suicide in jail the first time.”

Spencer nuzzled his lover's hand. “I can always hope for better, can't I?”

Hotch smiled. “I count on it. Now...are you gonna tell me about Andy and the Hollow Creek Killer? It has to have worked out better than it did originally.” Hotch looked chagrin. “Not my finest hour.”

Spencer looked thoughtful. “You know…we always refer to it as the Hollow Creek case, but if you remember, we were called in simply to find was a mentally ill spree killer.”

The senior agent nodded in agreement. “That part was fairly straight forward. We had his name before we even left Quantico.”

“Have you ever told anyone what truly happened in that house?” asked Spencer carefully.

“I never really saw the need. I guess it was easier to just move past it.”

Reid smiled playfully. “After we get married, you can tell me what happened…spousal privilege and all.”

Aaron looked at his young lover in shock. “Was that a proposal? Did you just propose to me at the same time you were suggesting that I may have committed a crime? Wow…that was the least romantic proposal in history…I’m sure of it.”

The genius chuckled. “That was not a proposal, merely a statement of inevitability. When I propose to you, you’ll know it…and, there will be jewelry involved.”

Hotch thought for a moment before continuing. “Well, since in this reality I’ve never laid eyes on the Hollow Creek Killer, any story I may have to tell is just that…a story.”

Intrigued, Spencer took the bait. “In the story, does the big, strong, handsome protagonist choose not to stop the mentally ill abuse victim from killing his father?”

The senior agent looked at his partner then spoke with trepidation. “Pretty much...”

Spencer pulled his lover in for tight hug. “You did the right thing. Don’t ever think differently.”

The warm embrace lasted for several minutes before he asked, “Did you want to watch the rest of our movie?”

Hotch looked incredulous. “Movie? I’m still waiting to hear about the Hollow Creek Killer.”

Spencer laughed mischievously. “I was hoping maybe you’d forgotten.”

“Why would I have done that?” asked Aaron.

The young man laughed, and adjusted his leg to a more comfortable position. Bandit, who had been sleeping in the corner, saw the young man move, and jumped carefully into his lap.

Spencer pet the puppy absentmindedly as he continued. “Okay, okay…After the Dr. Barton fiasco, Andy decided that it was quite possible I had actually earned my professional reputation.”

Hotch rolled his eyes. “Good thinking…”

“So when he called me from the plane on the way to Louisville, I suggested that he look into what type of meds Darrin Call was trying to get his hands on.” 

“Which I should have done initially as well.”

Reid exhaled forcefully. “You were understandably distracted, and hindsight is 20/20. But…since I actually possessed some hindsight, it didn’t use up many brain cells to nudge him in the right direction. His team was actually at the Psychiatrist’s office when Call showed up. He got away, but his behavior was violent enough that his Doctor felt obligated to share his patient's history.”

“So they knew he'd been abandoned as a child. Please tell me that they actually dug deeper.”

Spencer nodded. It was at that point that I had Garcia feed Andy’s Tech Analyst a very tiny crumb…”

Hotch grinned. “You gave him the survivor, Tommy Phillips…”

“And from there, all of the pieces fell into place. They captured Call, with the kidnapped boy, before he entered his father’s house. Given their suspicions, Call's PTSD, and Tommy's recollections, the local LEOs detained Jarvis long enough to get a judge to sign a search warrant.” Spencer cleared his throat before continuing. “He had…he had kept…there were trophies.”

Aaron looked sadly into his lover's eyes. “I know.”

“So, that was it. They finally caught the Hollow Creek Killer, and all is right in the world for at least another day.”

What else did Andy say in his message? I noticed you smiling there at the end.”

Reid looked down at the puppy. “He asked if you and I were seeing each other.”

Hotch laughed. Andy has never really been known for his tact. “What did he actually say?”

Spencer frowned in embarrassment. “He asked if we were bumping uglies…that does mean sex, right?”

“Yes, it does…if you still live in the 80’s.”

“Apparently, he either heard or saw some…shall we say, intimate moments, between the two of us at your apartment after the Foyet take-down.”

Hotch grimaced.

The Doctor's face brightened a bit. “Actually, he’s quite supportive. He just wanted to let me know that if the Brass finds out, and wants to split us up, he would be honored to have me.”

Hotch stiffened. “He’s trying to poach a member of my team?”

Spencer smiled and rested his head against the older man's shoulder. “He saw a potential opportunity…I was flattered.”

“No one is getting you. You’re mine.”

Reid laughed out loud. “He wasn’t propositioning me, Babe. He just said that he would make room on his team if Strauss found out and pitched a fit about us.”

“Yea, I'll bet.” Hotch grumbled defiantly. “He's right though...if word gets back to Strauss...”

“About that...I think I have a plan.”

“You do?” asked a surprised Hotch.

Reid rolled his eyes at his boss. “Oh ye of little faith… I always have a plan.”

“I have always said that you are gorgeous when you have a plan…”

“Who have you said that to?” asked the young man with a laugh.

“Mainly to myself, but I always think you're gorgeous, and you always have a plan....”

The young man smiled seductively at his lover. “Thanks, but I prefer to be worshiped for my mind.” said Spencer, as he slowly teased his hand up his lover’s thigh. “Now, you, on the other hand…”

“...definitely do like to be worshiped for my body.” finished Hotch with a salacious grin.

As Spencer's hands began to roam, Aaron interrupted, laughing. “Before you take away my higher brain function, you've gotta tell me...what exactly is this plan of yours?”

With deft fingers performing magic across his lover's chest and thighs, the young genius began to nibble Aaron's neck. His warm breath ghosted over the older man's ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation. “My plan...” he whispered seductively, “is to cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Aaron smiled warmly, recalling that statement coming from his own lips on their very first night together. Remembering his young lover's response, he couldn't resist . “I might suggest a more pro-active approach…but hey, it‘s a solid Plan B.”

The young genius grinned. “Very, very good, Babe. Now...why don't you show me what else you remember from that night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler piece, to get me to Reid's secret. Reviews are joy!


	12. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has a surprise for Aaron

“I feel like I’m being kidnapped.” said a blindfolded Hotch as Spencer led him out of their tiny apartment.

I assume if you were being kidnapped, there would be slightly more manhandling…though, if you’d be up for it…” teased Spencer suggestively.

Hey, you two! Tone it down while I’m in the room. growled Morgan.

“Sorry, Derek… I promise that there will be no more overt displays of affection until we reach our destination.” responded the young genius firmly.

Morgan eyed the young man suspiciously. “What happens when we get to our destination?”

Spencer grinned. “All bets are off.”

Hotch’s eyebrows raised behind the blindfold. I think I’m gonna like our destination, but can either of you tell me exactly how long I am going to have to wear this thing?”

Spencer rubbed his lover’s shoulder to comfort him. “Take heart…with that on, you won’t have to see how many red lights Morgan runs on the drive there!”

“That is no answer to my question…this thing is making me claustrophobic.”

Grasping the older agent’s hand, Spencer guided him through the door and to the SUV. “Since you are so anxious, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get that thing off. Morgan? Are you ready to go?”

“Pretty Boy…I’ve been ready to go since I got here forty five minutes ago. Just get your ass in the car.”

Spencer winked knowingly at his best friend before continuing the banter. “Sorrr…y, Mr. Grumpy. Next time I’ll have Dave drive me. I just figured you owed me one since I was shot with your gun.”

“Ohhhh, no! You did not just go there, did you? Apparently a genius level IQ doesn’t equal any kind of common sense or self-preservation!”

“Are you threatening me….?” Asked Reid with feigned indignation.

Hotch was amused by the performance, which was obviously meant for his benefit. There was no way that these two men would ever knowingly cause each other a moment of hurt feelings. He smiled at the idea that Spencer and Morgan would go to all this trouble to keep him distracted on the short car ride to their destination. 

Suddenly, he felt the vehicle slow to a stop. “Are we here already?” he asked in surprise.

He felt the car shut off, and almost instantly, Spencer had his door open, helping him out of the vehicle. “Can I take this damn thing off now? Hotch asked in exasperation.

“One more minute, Babe, we just need to position you just right.

“Yea Hotch, don’t mind all the people staring at you right now.” teased Morgan.

The senior agent frowned. Whispering to Spencer, he said, “Please tell me that there isn’t a crowd of people here staring at me.”

Holding on to his lover’s hand gently, Spencer responded. “It is just you and me here…pretend Morgan went to go get some coffee.”

Hotch heard a laugh from Morgan. “I get the hint, Pretty Boy. I’m outta here. Boss…you better like this…our genius went through an awful lot to make this happen. See you both in about thirty.” 

With that, Derek drove off, leaving Hotch and Reid standing on the sidewalk in a beautiful residential area of D.C.

Holding his lover’s hand, a single crutch still tucked securely under the other arm, Spencer guided Aaron to the walkway of a beautiful two-story home. Once he had him perfectly positioned, for maximum effect, he removed the blindfold.

It took a moment for Aaron’s eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness that assaulted his eyes. He blinked a few times, and squinted, before finally holding a hand up to cut out the glare. Once his vision was clear, a feeling of familiar joy filled his heart. “It’s our house.” He cried happily.

Spencer grinned. “Yes, it is.”

“No,” I mean this was our house.” corrected Aaron sadly. “This is where we used to live…before.”

“And, we do again, Babe…we bought it. Well, I made an offer, and they accepted, and I will need your signature on some paperwork, but other than that, it’s ours again!” As he said this, he dangled a set of keys in front of his lover’s face.

“What? How? How did you do this? When we got this house, it was in foreclosure. If I recall, the owners fought tooth and nail to hang on to it.”

“They did. They really loved this place. Dr. Bayles lost his position at the Smithsonian after some recent budget cuts, and since then, he and his wife have been struggling. He has had his resume in with NASA and several other local Universities for a while now. He really is quite an accomplished astronomer. It would've been a shame for them to lose their home in this economy. Without his income, they were even considering taking a second on the home to make ends meet.”

Hotch nodded knowingly. “That’s what they did originally, and they still lost the home in less than three years. What exactly did you do?”

The young genius smiled mischievously. “I happened by one day, while Mrs. Bayles was out in the garden. It was warm, and I was on crutches, struggling to walk Bandit. She took pity on me, and let me rest on the porch.”

“Oh my god…you manipulated the poor woman!” cried Hotch.

“I did no such thing. She offered me some lemonade, and I graciously accepted…that was all. The fact that Morgan was sitting in a car around the corner while I feigned fatigue was not a manipulation…it was performance art.”

Astonished at Reid’s brazenness, Hotch probed more. “Okay, Andy Warhol, what happened then?”

“Well, we got to chatting, and come to find out that her husband had just been offered a job at my old Alma Mater. Neither of them had ever been to California, so they were full of questions. I told them how beautiful Pasadena is…”

“So...he just happened to be offered a position at Cal Tech? What a coincidence...and...wait a second...you hated Pasadena.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “My opinion of Pasadena was totally irrelevant to the subject at hand. The vast majority of people love Pasadena. In fact, from what I’ve been told, it has a quaint, homey feel to it.”

Hotch chuckled. “How long did it take for you to bring up the fact that we were in the market for a house?”

Reid sneered a bit before answering. “Exactly 42 minutes, 13.75 seconds. Which, interestingly enough, is the same amount of time it takes to drink two glasses of lemonade while talking about the weather in California. Bandit got a dog treat in there too.”

Hotch looked up at the house again. “I can’t believe you pulled this off, and with such cunning. My god, I love you so much! When can we move in?”

“If everything goes according to plan, and we don’t get called away on a case, escrow will close within the month.”

Hotch beamed at his young lover. “This is the most…” tears formed in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Spencer looked down at the ground shyly. “This was the first thing that was truly ours. I know having you should be enough, but this was our home…I wanted our home back, Aaron.”

Hotch smiled, and kissed the young man passionately. “Thank you…thanks for being you. Dr. Spencer Reid is probably the only person on the face of this earth who could have pulled this off.”

Suddenly, the pair heard Morgan pull up to the curb. The muscular agent opened the passenger window and yelled to the couple. “If you two are done making a scene in front of the new neighbors, the team is getting together at Rossi’s for a barbecue.” 

oOo

Something that Spencer had said at the house final hit Hotch. “Spencer, Babe…can you tell me one more time exactly how it was that you were able to get all of the paperwork for the house started without me?”

The young genius’s attempt to look indignant failed miserably. “What do you mean? Are you trying to say that it isn’t possible for me to recall your personal information?”

Seeing that deer in the headlights look on Spencer’s face, made the former prosecutor in him, more than a little suspicious. “I wasn’t challenging your memory. I regularly have nightmares about the amount of my personal information that you have committed to memory. I was more intrigued by how you were able to get a lawyer to draw up the paperwork, in both our names, without my being there.”

Spencer turned a bright shade of pink, and quickly looked down at his lap, while Morgan roared with laughter. “Kid…I told you that he was gonna ask. You shoulda been ready for it.”

“Morgan?” asked Hotch.

“Oh…hell no. All I did was drive the car…there is no way that I’m stepping in the middle of this. Nope.”

Spencer finally looked up at his lover sheepishly. “He said that since I was an FBI Agent, and I’d passed a background check…and then he said that he could tell that I was very smart...too smart to do anything illegal. Then Morgan may have mentioned that it might be considered un-American not to help me.”

Hotch bit his lip, and considered his words thoughtfully before continuing. “He thought you were trustworthy and smart, so he illegally drew up real estate contracts which included a person that he’d never met…is that what you are trying to tell me?”

Spencer knew that it was a trick question. “Yes?” he asked, rather than answered.

Aaron’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Yes? Okay…alright…This was last Wednesday, correct?”

The young doctor looked at his lover in shock. “How did you…?”

Hotch rolled his eyes at the man. “Because, last Wednesday, you were out late with Morgan, and when you got home, I noticed that you were wearing jeans, your black dress shirt, and your glasses. That is not your normal attire, under any circumstances that do not include seduction.”

“Only when I want to seduce you, you mean.” mumbled Spencer under his breath.

Hotch rolled his eyes at his young lover. “You do realize that my hearing is fine, at this point, don’t you?” 

“Yes. Okay...I was dressed like that because we went out to a club.” answered a deflated Reid.

Hotch turned to his second in command. “Morgan…did you and Reid go clubbing last Wednesday?”

“Nope.” answered Morgan definitively.

“Thanks for having my back, Derek.” grumbled Reid. 

“Sorry, Pretty Boy, but I know better than to get in the middle of this.”

Hotch eyed the other agent carefully. “Ah, but Morgan…you are ass deep in this, and you know it. Spencer doesn’t know any Real Estate lawyers. He came to you, because of your experience with your investment properties. You recommended this particular lawyer, because you knew that he might be…shall we say…’enticed’…to break the rules, if properly incentivized.”

The Genius looked shocked, and began to stutter out a response, while waving his hands frantically. “No, no, no…there were no incentives offered…”

Aaron smiled, and put his finger up to Spencer’s lips, halting his explanation. “Did he ask you on a date?”

Reid shook his head vehemently. “No, he definitely didn't ask me out.” Hotch watched carefully as his young lover replayed his conversation with the attorney. “No, he definitely did not ask me on a date...though...?

Amused, Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Though, What?”

“He did say that he thought it would be great if you and I could hook up with him and his partner for some drinks...like a double date.” Both Morgan and Hotch stared in amusement at the young genius. The silent pause in the SUV was deafening, as Spencer processed what he had just repeated. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

“Oh...god...four? No, that wasn't what I thought...he said a double date, that was...that is...that's just wrong. Morgan? Did you know what he was asking? Oh, Aaron, no...I would never agree to that!” 

Hotch didn't allow Spencer to see his rage. Instead, he gave him a calming smile. “Babe, don't worry. When we go to sign the papers, I'll make sure that I straighten him out on that get together.”

Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head. “Good, yea...okay. I'm sorry, I messed this all up. I just wanted us to be happy.”

Aaron gave his lover a gentle kiss. “It's not messed up, Babe. Everything will work out fine. While the agreement between us and the Bayles’ was drawn up under less than savory circumstances, your intention wasn’t to defraud them, just to surprise me…and you did. But, you didn’t need to prostitute yourself just for a piece of paper and a set of keys…I would have been just as excited, without the props.”

Morgan sighed in relief that his supervisor had not gotten angry at Spencer. 

His good cheer was short-lived, however, when Hotch leaned close to the muscular man, and whispered menacingly. “If I ever hear about you putting Reid in a position like that again, you‘re gonna wish that you'd never been born.”

Derek looked back at his boss with genuine fear.“Hotch, man…no…never again, I swear.”

“Don’t ever forget that.” growled the senior agent.

oOo

The three agents arrived at Rossi’s house just after 1:00 o’clock. It was a Sunday afternoon, and although the team often got together on the weekends when they were in town, this had been unexpected. 

When pressed by Hotch, who was suspicious of the suddenness of the invitation, both Morgan and Reid confessed that they were totally in the dark.

The reason for the party became clear immediately, when Erin Strauss greeted them at the door, looking happy, and extremely comfortable in her surroundings. “Welcome gentlemen.” She said with a smile as she ushered them into the mansion. “We are so glad the three of you were able to make it here on such short notice.“ said Strauss as she took Morgan’s arm, leading him towards the back yard. 

Behind her back, Aaron and Spencer shot quick looks at each other, in disbelief. Falling behind a bit, Hotch pulled Spencer closer and whispered, “I knew they were dating, but this?”

The young genius smiled. “Aaron…just be happy for them. Her husband left her because of her job, and her children are away at school. Dave really cares about her. She needs emotional support right now, and It’s either Rossi or alcohol.”

Hotch considered the alternative carefully. He wouldn’t wish that turmoil on anyone, even someone as annoying as Strauss.”

“Besides, Dave couldn’t have timed it more perfectly than if we’d asked him to. By co-hosting this party, she is tacitly admitting her relationship with Dave. She is trusting that the team will be discrete, and in return…”

A look of understanding washed over the senior agent’s face. “She might feel less inclined to burn the house down when she finds out about us.”

“Don’t you mean…if…she finds out about us?” asked Reid curiously.

“Babe…we just bought a house together…unless we can convince her that I’m adopting you, she’s going to figure it out.”

“Well, I’m still young…the adoption thing could work for a while.”

Hotch smacked his lover on the shoulder playfully. “Please tell me again why I’m in love with you?”

Spencer winked. “It’s the statistics…and possibly, my all-consuming obsession with your body. ”

Aaron licked his lips and smiled. “Your statistics are awfully sexy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite done yet... getting myself from point A to point B takes some doing.
> 
> Reviews are extremely appreciated.


	13. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid

Aaron was awake early. While he was used to Spencer sleeping in on Saturday mornings, he was surprised that Jack wasn't already in front of the TV watching cartoons. He wandered back upstairs to check on his young son. Although it was early, he found the toddler awake, and huddled under the covers in his new bed; Bandit snuggled tightly to his side. From the puffy eyes and red cheeks, Hotch could tell that his son had been crying. 

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Hotch patted his young son’s leg. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully.

Jack shook his head no, while using the sleeve of his pajamas to wipe his runny nose. When he saw the look on his father’s face, he gave a small laugh. “Don’t tell Daddy I did that…he’d freak out.”

“Freak out? Is that what you think? It’s much more likely that he’d have all of your clothes burned. You’d be lucky to be left with those ugly red shorts that you’ve never worn, and any shirt I may be able to salvage from the ashes. Now,” stated Hotch as he touched his son's cheek tenderly, “please don't shut me out. Tell me what's going on.”

The young boy looked at his father, wide-eyed. “Dad…I’m scared. This whole thing was fun and new at first, but now, I don’t know. I hate lying to Mom. I hate that I barely ever get to see you and Daddy. I miss Bandit, and I’m starting kindergarten, AGAIN!”

The tiny Springer Spaniel looked up sleepily when he heard his name. The puppy took in the boy’s distress, and licked his face furiously, until Jack collapsed back in giggles.”

Hotch smiled at the scene before him. “Come here, Buddy. I need a hug.” The Father and son embraced tenderly, before Aaron spoke again. “Jack...you know that both your Daddy and I are here for you all the time. We may not always be in town, but we are only a text away...anytime you need us. I know that your Mom can be difficult sometimes, but she's coming around. I wish that we could tell her what happened with us, but you know as well as I do that she would use that to make sure that we couldn't see you.”

“It just sucks.”

“Can we not use the word 'sucks'. If your Mom heard that...”

“I know, I know, Dad. She would probably lock me in my room for the next ten years.”

Aaron smiled and ruffled his son's messy locks. “I'm sure that it wouldn't be ten years...but I may be optimistic. You just need to lean on your Aunt Jessica when Spencer and I aren't around. She may not understand the situation, but right now, she is the closest thing we have to a cheerleader, when it comes to your Mom.”

Jack looked up at his Father and smiled. “Daddy is really excited about my new school.”

Aaron laughed. “Do you think so? He has the entire school year charted on a spreadsheet, and has already requested vacation days for every parent teacher conference on the calendar. You will be well represented.”

Jack smiled at that. “We're going to the Planetarium today. Do you think there'll be a quiz when we get home?”

“I wouldn't bet against it, Buddy. Now, I'm gonna go down and pour you some cereal and make Spencer his coffee. Get dressed, and make sure that those pajamas get in the hamper.”

oOo

Later that afternoon, found Hotch and Rossi enjoying a 50 year old scotch on the deck of Aaron and Spencer's new home. The heat of the summer had passed, and a cool breeze added a welcome contrast to the warmth of the alcohol.

“Where's the kid tonight?” ask Dave with his usual flippancy.

“The kid? Oh...Jack went with Spencer and Jessica to the Planetarium. They were planning on stopping for burgers on the way home. Was that the kid you were talking about?” asked Hotch sarcastically.

Rossi rolled his eyes. “Touche. But, speaking of Jack...how is he doing with all of this?”

Hotch considered the question. “He has good days and bad. He is ecstatic that he's got his old room back, but he spends so little time with us...it's difficult.”

“What are you guys planning on doing about school? It's starting in a few weeks, right? What are you gonna do with him?”

Aaron smiled. “Well, unbeknownst to me, the location of this house was never chosen at random. Yes, it's in the same school district as Haley's house, but it is also within walking distance of a very progressive school, that specializes in high-potential students. Spencer got Jack an interview the moment escrow closed. Jessica convinced Haley to, at the very least, be open minded.”

“And?” asked Dave with genuine curiosity.

Hotch leaned back and took another sip of scotch. “His placement scores for a kindergartner were outstanding.”

The elder agent gave a smirk. “He's almost eight.”

“Well, they think that he's turning five, so they were highly impressed. The school is structured so that each student is taught at their own level, and can advance at their own pace. They'll start at his base, and advance from there. It's perfect...given the situation.”

“And Haley hates the idea.” asked Rossi sarcastically.

“Of course she does. Even though the suggestion came from Jessica, Haley isn't an idiot. She can see Spencer's name written all over this. She thought she had won the argument, since the tuition was so high, but then Reid finagled a full scholarship. Apparently he knows a guy that knows a guy...”

“Spencer knows a guy?” asked Rossi with a laugh.

Hotch nodded his head. “Of course. His counselor at Cal Tech is married to the brother of the admissions officer at the school. Apparently, higher education has nepotism too.”

“That's great.” exclaimed Rossi. “But he's still going, right?”

Hotch nodded. “Jack was the one that convinced Haley. I'm not sure what he said to her exactly, but she finally agreed. It'll be good for him. There'll be kids his own age, that he can socialize with, but with interests beyond the average five year old. I'm not worried...both Spencer and Garcia have been tutoring him this summer. I expect that before he gets to middle school, he'll be able to design a new national defense system AND hack into the NSA.”

“Well, hopefully Haley will get on board soon.”

Hotch looked thoughtful “Strangely enough, it seems as though she's started to be slightly more civil to Spencer.”

“Does she still grit her teeth when she says his name?” asked Rossi with a chuckle.

Aaron laughed. “She does...but now she manages to keep a smile on her face while she does it...as long as she doesn't have to make direct eye contact.” He saw his friend chuckle. “Hey, it's a start.”

“Speaking of that...” Rossi began carefully.

“Speaking of what? Starts?”

“So to speak.” continued the elder agent. “You know, when you and the kid got here, and all this craziness began, we were too busy to have a proper discussion about...things.”

Hotch eyed his friend warily. “Things? You mean that you want to talk about Spencer and I.”

“Well, I didn't bring 50 year old scotch for nothing...this bottle goes for $12,000!”

Aaron smiled and took another sip. “It's very good. Not sure it's good enough for our story, but I'll play along for a while. What do you want to know?”

Rossi leaned forward, and grabbed the bottle, pour another two fingers into each glass. “Okay...wow. I wasn't quite sure you would be up for sharing. Let's go with the most obvious...why, how?”

Hotch chuckled. “I really am not sure what you’re asking here, Dave. Do you want to know how we met? Where we went on our first date? This is Spencer we’re talking about.”

Rossi cleared his throat and gave his friend a patronizing glance. “You know perfectly well what I’m asking about…the attraction…the sex.”

Hotch rolled his eyes at Dave condescendingly. “I would have thought that after all these years you would have gotten a grasp on how those things are accomplished. If you need me to paint you a picture…”

“Stick figures are fine. The relationship...it really just caught me off guard. I'm curious.”

Aaron closed his eyes, and a calm came over his face. “Dave...he has my heart, totally and completely. I never thought twice about why or how...I just knew that it was finally right. The sex part...that's for me to know...”

oOo

Jack had fallen asleep on the couch before eight. Aaron and Spencer tucked him into bed, and were finally alone. Lying on his back in bed, Aaron put a hand behind his head, and relaxed as he watched his young lover undress. “My god, Babe… you are so sexy.” the older man said huskily.

Spencer laughed as he pulled back the covers and slid into bed beside his partner. “You aren’t getting any of my good stuff until you tell me why Rossi came by today with a really expensive bottle of scotch.”

Aaron turned onto his side to face the genius. “Why do you think?” he asked mischievously.

Spencer suppressed a grin. “Did he want to know when you started liking boys?”

Hotch sighed as he pulled Reid closer, his left hand resting on firmly on the younger man’s hip. “That was the gist of the conversation. So, I told him that I started liking boys the first moment I shared your bed.”

“You’re insane.”

“Then I told him how much your hands drive me crazy…”

“You did not…”

“I told him how sexy your mouth is…”

“Liar…”

“I told him how tight and hot you are…”

“Oh my god…stop it…”

“I told him how hard your cock gets for me…”

“You’re crazy.”

“I told him how hard my cock gets for you…”

“Well, that’s true.”

“I told him that I love you totally and completely, and that anything else was none of his business.”

“He's a good friend. He was looking out for you.” said Spencer.

Aaron smiled and pulled his lover even closer. “Oh, Babe...he wasn't looking out for me, he was looking out for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time must pass. Unfortunately.
> 
> Reviews are fuel.


End file.
